RESIDENCE TWILIGHT
by Twilight57
Summary: Bella Swan est l'une de 4 fantastiques de la résidence Twilight. Elle est la plus populaire avec ses amies et ils commandent tout l'institut. Les nouveaux, les frères Cullen arrivent . Qu'est-ce qui passera ? TOUS HUMAINS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Bella Swan**

Mon père est Charlie Swan, le magnat des affaires qui se consacre à acheter des entreprises pour tout de suite les vendre à d'autres hommes d'affaires. Il était marié avec ma mère, Renée Swan, le grand top modèle international. Je ne vois pas mon père plus de deux semaines par an, durant lesquelles nous sommes en vacances tous les deux dans un lieu écarté sans personnes autour, mais il passe la journée pendu au téléphone à passer des appels et en recevoir, donc, comme vous pourrez le constater, je ne profite pas beaucoup de lui. Avec ma mère, je reste également seule parce qu'en étant si célèbre, nous nous éloignons pour ne pas avoir des milliers de personnes autour de nous (bien que cela lui plaît). Cependant, parfois cela ne fonctionne pas et certaines personnes se glissent dans notre chambre en pleurant pour voir la fameuse Renée Swan.

Mes parents n'ont jamais été ensemble. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne se supportent pas, mais à cause de leurs travails, ils ne sont jamais ensemble. À dire la vérité, je crois qu'ils se sont mariés seulement pour le prestige.

Et moi… je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais comme je hais mon nom, tout le monde me surnomme Bella. Physiquement, je ne suis pas laide. J'ai les cheveux marron à la hauteur des omoplates, des yeux couleur chocolat et un corps de top modèle. En vérité, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je suis, j'ai ce corps seulement à cause de ma mère.

Je m'explique… un être célèbre, l'un des modèles les plus fameux du monde, ne peut pas permettre que sa fille unique ne soit pas maigre ou n'ait pas un corps superbe. Je ressemble à ce qu'elle était à son âge. J'ai 17 ans et je vais au lycée Twilight. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, je suis la capitaine des meneuses de claques, je suis sortie avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football, Mike Newton, (il continuait à vouloir me séduire, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus de lui) et je suis l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée. Mes meilleures amies, si on peut les appeler ainsi, sont Lauren, Jessica et Angela. Toutes trois sont également pom-pom girls, logiquement, et à nous quatre, nous formons le groupe le plus populaire de l'école, les Quatre Fantastiques. C'est comme ça qu'on nous appelle, un nom ridicule selon moi. Angela sort avec Ben, un autre joueur de football qui joue avec Tyler, le petit-ami de Lauren, et avec Ryan, celui de Jessica.

La vérité, c'est que la seule à qui je peux me confier, c'est Angela. Elle n'est pas froide et calculatrice comme les autres, bien que, dès que nous sommes en public, elle ment elle aussi puisque sa mère est … Devinez! La collègue de ma mère. Donc, comme vous voyez, ma vie est un montage de scènes de séries B qui passent quotidiennement à la télé; un rêve pour tous, mais pas agréable pour moi.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je critique tant mon monde si c'est ce que j'ai choisi… et bien parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait choisi. En étant la fille d'un top modèle célèbre, tout le monde en attendait beaucoup de moi, je devais suivre ce qui était dit; car tous voulaient me voir être comme ma mère. Si je n'avais pas réussi pas à l'être, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé et je sais encore moins si vous m'écouteriez en ce moment

Je n'ai pas le droit de parler avec les gens qui sont « inférieurs" à moi, donc je ne peux plus parler à Éric, mon meilleur ami avant que j'entre dans ce lycée. Peu après être arrivé dans cette école, on m'a présenté les trois autres filles qui formeraient avec moi le groupe des Fantastiques, elles étaient des connaissances de ma mère et elles m'ont éloignée d'Éric.

Et aujourd'hui, parfois, je regrette de m'être laisser faire, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus… je suis orgueilleuse. Je regrette les accolades et les gens qui m'aimaient pour moi-même et non pour mon corps ou ma popularité. Mais on ne me permet pas de penser ainsi; je dois être froide à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur.

Biiiip … biiip … biiiip … biiip….

Un autre matin à subir la sonnerie de mon réveil. Un autre jour à devoir retourner au lycée après deux mois de vacances. Je m'étire et je vais me doucher. L'eau chaude décontracte mes muscles tandis que je réfléchis à ce que je vais me mettre. Je sors de la douche et je m'habille; une mini-jupe noire ajustée qui fait ressortir mon corps sculpté par les heures d'exercices que ma mère m'oblige à faire, une chemise noire avec un décolleté assez plongeant qui surélève ma poitrine; en gros, je dois m'habiller comme une pute. On tolère que je m'habille en noir, de toute façon, c'était quelque chose que je n'aurais pas changé. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je souris, la vérité est que je me trouve géniale. Je descends et je croise la domestique. Comme d'habitude, je suis seule avec elle parce que mes parents sont en voyage. Je vais donc devoir me rendre seule à la résidence où je passerai les trois prochains mois enfermée; avec de la chance, Lauren aurait de nouveau obtenu l'autorisation de sortie pour quand nous voudrions nous échapper.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Bella, me dit Iria.

-Bonjour Iria. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le petit déjeuner, je pars tout de suite pour la résidence pour tout ranger. Et puisque tu recommences à m'appeler mademoiselle, je te vire Iria! Je t'ai déjà dit que je me nomme Bella… Je croyais que nous étions très proche l'une de l'autre… De plus, mes parents ne sont pas là, tu n'as pas à faire semblant d'être si éduquée. Tu as mon âge! D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es mise à faire cela.

-Bella, je t'ai dit qu'un jour je te le raconterais. »

Ça c'est mon Iria.

« Tu vas me manquer…

-Mon dieu Iria, moi aussi!, dis-je en l'enlaçant. Encore une fois, je dois retourner à cet enfer où je dois feindre être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas… Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux être moi-même. Avant il y avait Éric aussi… »

Je baisse la tête à ce souvenir. Oui … je l'ai perdu et tout est de ma faute, mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

« En parlant de lui… »

Je lève la tête curieuse de ce qu'Iria va me dire.

« J'ai discuté avec lui, Bella. J'espère que cela ne te gêne pas, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer… Cet été, durant les semaines où tu n'étais pas là, il est venu sonner à plusieurs occasions, c'était une coïncidence. Il voulait savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme cela avec lui parce que tu lui manques. Je restais pour parler avec lui et bon … maintenant … nous sortons ensemble. »

Je remarque enfin que j'étais restée la bouche ouverte pendant qu'elle m'avouait son secret, mais, rapidement, je reviens à moi et j'embrasse mon amie.

« Je suis si contente!

-Bien, merci! »

Je remarque qu'elle a l'air plus tranquille, j'imagine qu'elle a dû penser que j'allais me fâcher, mais il m'en fallait beaucoup plus pour cela et pour que je ne sois pas heureuse pour elle.

« Autre chose… J'en ai discuté avec lui, puisque vous regrettez tous deux votre amitié, vous pourriez peut-être devenir amis en secret … même si c'est quelque chose de risqué puisque les trois autres connaissent ta mère et ton père, hors nous savons qu'ils te sortiraient de là s'ils savaient que tu parles avec lui … »

Elle me montre du doigt la porte et après un « tu peux rentrer », Éric apparaît. Je remarque que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et je cours l'enlacer. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué …

« Je suis si désolée! »

Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer. Je me sens si éloigné de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu le seras toujours!

-Calme-toi Bella. Je sais pourquoi tu as agi ainsi, bien qu'en réalité, tu ne sois pas aussi froide que tu le laisses paraître aux yeux de tous. Je ne t'avais jamais vu mépriser les gens comme tu le fais au lycée.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas d'autres options… je comprendrais que tu ne veules pas recommencer à me parler …

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi. Tous les deux, nous avons la permission de retourner à la maison les fins de semaine, donc nous nous verrons ici. Ça te va? Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Au lycée, nous n'aurons qu'à continuer comme auparavant. »

Je suis déjà beaucoup plus heureuse. Le lycée ne sera pas si pire finalement, grâce à Dieu. Après de nouvelles embrassades, Éric baise mon front et part non sans avant avoir embrassé Iria alors que je les sifflais. Et oui, nous sommes très infantiles, mais je suis ainsi, du moins, quand personne ne me regarde. Iria m'aide à préparer les derniers détails et je prends congé après une grande accolade d'ours.

« Tu viendras me rendre visite?, pleura-t-elle, restée seule

-Bien sûr que je vais venir », lui promis-je.

Je monte dans ma voiture, une Volvo C70 bleue claire dont j'étais tombé amoureuse depuis déjà un certain temps. J'adore la conduire, elle est rapide et facile de conduite. On s'y sent dans un tel état de liberté.

J'arrive avec un peu d'avance à la résidence. La réceptionniste m'annonce que, cette année, les chambres sont de deux par deux et par nom de famille, puis que je me trouve dans les mixtes. Après m'être assuré que Mike n'avait pas fait des siennes pour se mettre dans la même chambre que moi, je prends ma clef et je vais y décharger mes affaires. Au bout de vingt minutes, j'ai fini. Mon mobile se met à sonner et je décroche.

-« Oui?

-Bella! »

C'est Angela.

« Es-tu déjà arrivée à la résidence? Nous sommes toutes les trois ici. Dis-nous quelle est ta chambre et nous arrivons.

-18C! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, on frappe à la porte et les Fantastiques manquantes entrent. Elles sont toutes si divine. Lauren porte une mini-jupe que je n'ai pas à envier, elle est certainement la plus pute des trois, et une chemisette qui ressemble plus à un haut de bikini qu'à autre chose. Jessica, l'ombre de Lauren depuis sa rencontre, porte presque les mêmes vêtements, mais d'une couleur différente. Angela est plus discrète. Elle porte un pantalon qui moule les courbes de son corps et un tee-shirt ajusté et affublé d'un mot d'honneur. N'importe qui nous voyant pouvait comprendre pourquoi on nous surnomme les Quatre Fantastiques.

Nous sortons de la chambre en bougeant les hanches comme les déesses que nous sommes et en nous dirigeant vers la salle de réunion où tout le monde se trouve déjà. Puisque nous avons les professeurs dans la poche, nous pouvons donc arriver plus tard, ils attendront notre arrivée. Nous nous assoyons dans la première rangée.

« Maintenant que sommes tous présents … nous pouvons souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves de cette année; Edward, Alice et Emmett Cullen. J'espère que vous les accueillerez comme ils le méritent.

Cette dernière phrase était clairement pour nous. Pauvres enfants. Tous savent, les professeurs inclus, qu'ils doivent passer l'épreuve des Fantastiques. C'est simple; les filles essaient d'être acceptées parmi les meneuses de claques et si elles ne l'obtiennent pas ou si elles n'essayent pas, elles deviennent l'objet de moqueries durant toute l'année. Les garçons représente plutôt un jeu, chacune des Fantastiques se réservent celui sur lequel elles vont se jeter, ça leur est égal s'ils ont une petite-amie ou non. Je ne m'inclus pas ici, je ne participe pas à cette tradition, je ne suis aucunement une salope et l'an dernier, j'utilisais comme alibi que j'avais un petit-ami, Mike, pour ne pas les suivre. Qu'allais-je faire cette année …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Edward CULLEN**

« Edward, réveille-toi ou nous arriverons en retard!, me crie Alice en entrant dans ma chambre pour me réveiller.

-Grrr …

-Et arrête de grogner. Je t'attends en bas. Je vais réveiller Emmett. »

Avec un peu de chance, Emmett lui hurlera dessus et demain, c'est moi qui pourrai me lever seul.

Ma joie part en fumée, j'ai oublié qu'Emmett est aussi ravi qu'Alice d'aller dans un nouveau lycée et de vivre dans une résidence. J'entends des pas de plusieurs personnes se dirigeant vers ma chambre et, en imaginant le pire, je me lève et je pars me doucher.

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je suis le deuxième enfant de la famille. J'ai les cheveux cuivré, ce qui est plutôt rare. Notre peau très pâle est un signe distinctif de notre famille. Je suis assez grand et le football m'enchante. Mon frère, Emmett, est le plus vieux. Il a 18 ans, un an de plus que moi. Il est grand et musclé. Il a les cheveux noirs et frisés et, bien qu'il soit assez attirant, il est fidèle à sa petite-amie, Rosalie, dont je vous parlerai plus tard. Alice est ma petite sœur. Je suis plus âgé qu'elle de quelques mois et elle est beaucoup plus petite que moi. Elle incarne le bonheur et la solennité et puis elle est souriante. Elle a les cheveux noirs plutôt courts, ses pointes partent dans les sens. Elle a hâte de commencer au lycée Twilight et de devenir meneuse de claques. Elle sait comment ça se passe et ne veut pas être insultée toute l'année. Emmett veut intégrer l'équipe de football; je souhaite la même chose, mais uniquement parce que j'adore y jouer et que j'y suis assez bon. Dans notre précédent lycée, j'étais le capitaine de l'équipe… Peut-être que cette fois encore, je pourrai l'être.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête que je suis descends prendre le petit-déjeuner. Emmett est en train d'engloutir un toast, Alice, elle, se prépare encore. Au moment où je bois mon jus d'orange, elle apparaît dans un tourbillon, elle m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne vers la sortie.

« Hé! J'étais en train de déjeuner!

-Je suis désolée, Edward, mais aujourd'hui tu dois nous emmener au lycée, nos voitures sont encore au garage. »

Emmett est en route vers la sortie, sa valise sur le dos. La mienne est déjà dans le coffre depuis hier soir et Alice doit y avoir placé la sienne pendant que je me préparais. Je monte dans ma précieuse Volvo argent et nous nous mettons en chemin, à notre vitesse habituelle et rapide, qui par chance nous plait à tous les trois. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous sommes à la réception à nous informer de ce que nous devions faire maintenant et afin de connaître les numéros de nos chambres. La réceptionniste nous explique que nous sommes séparés puisqu'Emmett dort dans une chambre double avec Rosalie. Apparemment, elle est passée avant nous pour s'occuper de tout.

« Emmett! »

Nous nous retournons et apercevons Rosalie assise sur un fauteuil.

Presqu'au galop, mon frère court jusqu'à elle, la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément.

« C'est dégoûtant, dit Alice en interrompant le baiser sans toutefois perdre sa joie.

-Je suis moi aussi contente de te voir, enchaîne Rosalie. Au fait, je ne vous ai pas présenté mon frère… voici Jasper. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination, mais après avoir dit cela, Rosalie se met à fixer Alice avec un sourire moqueur et puis ma sœur est rouge comme une tomate.

Jasper est le jumeau de Rosalie; tous deux sont blonds et ont les yeux bleus. Ils possèdent également un air de modèle; des corps sculpturaux et un sourire parfait. Je me rappelle qu'Emmett m'avait dit un jour qu'on leur avait offert un travail de mannequin.

« Alors c'est lui le fameux Jasper? »

J'imagine que Rosalie avait dû lui parlé de lui, mais en ce moment, Emmett a les yeux rivés sur Alice qui semble très amusée par l'observation des lacets de ses chaussures.

« Enchanté! Comme tu le sais déjà, je suis Emmett, le petit-ami de ta sœur.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru deviné par la description que m'a faite ma sœur.

-Je suis Edward, dis-je en m'avançant pour lui offrir une poignée de mains. En remarquant que ma sœur ne s'est toujours pas présentée, c'est…

-Alice… »

Le fait que Jasper sache son nom me surprend, mais je me dis que cela doit être normal puisque Rosalie et elle sont de grandes amies depuis que cette dernière sort avec Emmett.

« J'imagine que Rosalie t'a parlé d'elle.

-Pas exactement…, interrompt Emmett. Jasper et Alice se connaissent Edward.

-Ah oui? Depuis quand? »

Pourquoi Alice ne m'en avait-t-elle pas parlé?

« Depuis un mois, quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Rosalie.

-Et la vérité est plus importante… N'est-ce pas Jasper, Alice? »

Depuis quand Rosalie est-elle si acerbe? Mais… pourquoi?

« Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe…

-Edward, je sors avec Jasper. »

Un jet d'eau glacée me frappe lorsque je vois mon petit lutin prendre la main du jeune blond.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis? Nous nous disons toujours tout. Même Emmett le savait …

-Mon dieu, Edward… Emmett l'a appris par Rosalie et j'avais honte de te le dire… Es-tu fâché?

-Bien sûr que non, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises avant. »

Je suis incapable de me fâcher contre cette petite turbulente. Je me tourne vers Jasper.

- Le nouveau beau frère, tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ma sœurette »

Nous nous assoyons tous dans les canapés tandis que Rosalie nous explique en se réjouissant qu'Emmett dormirait avec elle et Alice avec Jasper.

« Nous allons être ensemble dans la chambre?

-Non... »

Cette réponse me donne l'impression que Rosalie nous l'a déjà expliqué parce qu'elle soupire avec impatience.

« Les chambres sont doubles, donc tu partageras une chambre avec quelqu'un. On ne m'a pas dit qui c'est. Selon la secrétaire, c'est confidentiel, mais elle m'a dit que ta chambre est mixte. »

Elle a fait un drôle de geste quand elle a prononcé le mot « confidentiel », ça m'a fait rire, mais je suis vite redevenu sérieux lorsque je comprends que le fait que la chambre soit mixte ne passerait pas inaperçu d'Emmett.

« C'est un bon présage, petit frère. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

« Ainsi tu ne seras plus le seul célibataire une fois que tu auras séduit ta colocataire. »

Je roule des yeux et j'éloigne mon regard de cet ours. Alice est assise à côté de Jasper, main dans la main. Elle semble d'accord avec les paroles de mon frère. Emmett, lui, ne lâche la taille de Rosalie à aucun moment. Je tourne la tête vers la porte au même moment où une fille entre. Mon dieu, elle est magnifique. Elle a les cheveux marron lui tombant à la moitié du dos et de par ce que j'ai pu voir, elle a des yeux chocolat. Elle possède aussi les plus jolies jambes que je n'ai jamais vues. Elle me dit quelque chose cependant, les vêtements qu'elle porte me sont familiers. Ce n'est pas une élève qui peut passer inaperçue.

« C'est Bella Swan. »

La voix de Jasper me fait sursauter, je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher moi. Et merde, j'étais resté ébahi en l'observant.

« C'est une des filles les plus populaires d'ici; la capitaine de l'équipe des pom-pom girls. Avant l'été, elle sortait avec Mike Newton, le capitaine de football, mais il continue de vouloir retenter sa chance, donc tu auras un grand rival si tu essaies quelque chose avec elle. C'est l'une des Quatre Fantastiques, un groupe formé par les quatre reines du lycée. »

Parfait, je suis subjugué par la fille avec qui j'ai le moins de chance, aussi bien mettre une croix dessus. Oui, elle est belle. Qu'est-ce que je dis, elle est terrible, mais elle est une meneuse de claques. Ces filles sont toutes sans cerveau, confiantes, salopes et superficiels. Il ne fallait pas être attiré par l'une d'elles.

« Je la regardais seulement par curiosité. »

Je ne crois avoir trompé personne. Une voix à l'intercom nous prévient que nous devons nous rendre à la salle de réunion.

Je regarde une dernière fois l'endroit où se trouvait Bella, mais elle n'y est déjà plus.

La salle est composée d'une espèce de scène où se trouvait une estrade avec un micro. Devant, il y a des centaines de fauteuils où les élèves attendent avec impatiente. Tout trois, Jasper et Rosalie étudiaient ici depuis le début, nous installons dans un coin de la scène où nous n'étions pas vus d'en bas.

Nous sommes ici depuis un peu moins d'une demi-heure à attendre et je commence m'impatienter. Je capte une conversation entre le directeur et un professeur qui lui annonce qu'il faut attendre l'arrivée des quatre personnes manquantes. Je compris qu'il s'agissait de Bella et de ses amies. Tout à coup, la salle se tait et quatre filles entrent. Je distingue Bella parmi les trois autres et elle me semble la plus belle. Quand elles s'assoient, le directeur commence son discours et notre présentation. Je remarque qu'il jette de fréquents coups d'œil à une blonde qui est assise à côté de Bella, celle-ci cligne de l'œil en réponse, ce qui le rend nerveux. Il se calme un peu avant de dire nos noms.

Excellent, je suis dans un lycée où les élèves couchent avec les professeurs et je doute que se soit par goût, mais plutôt pour obtenir des privilèges et des bonnes notes.

« J'espère que vous les accueillerez comme ils le méritent. »

J'écoute le directeur achever la présentation et il nous demande d'aller en avant.

A ce moment, l'ensemble des élèves se tourne vers les Fantastiques. La blonde rit d'une façon malicieuse en regardant dans notre direction, une brune à côté d'elle la regarde et l'imite, celle aux cheveux châtain, qui est de l'autre côté de Bella, suit avec le même regard, avant de les regarder. On peut voir qu'elle est habituée à cela, mais elle n'a pas l'air aussi mauvaise. Bella, en revanche, nous observe avec un visage qui semble dire « Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous avez mis les pieds… », un visage de… peine? Pour nous ? Mais en même temps, un sourire un peu malicieux y est dessiné.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Bella**

Je souris par principe. Je ne vais pas essayer de me jeter sur les deux nouveaux garçons, cela je le sais bien. Je ne suis pas une salope et Angéla non plus. À la différence des deux autres, elle est très amoureuse de Ben et lui d'elle. Dans le fond, ils me font de la peine les nouveaux. Ils ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes, mais les garçons seront divisés entre Lauren et Jessica et j'espère qu'elles ne me mettront pas au milieu. La fille, je suis désolée de cela, mais étant la capitaine des meneuses de claques, il est de mon devoir de m'en charger. Elle va voir ce que je suis capable de faire et … Les gens de ce lycée me font de la peine, ils savent ce qui se passe chaque année et ils continuent de faire quand même les… imbéciles.

« Bon, les filles, je pars pour ma chambre. Ben est en train de m'attendre. »

Je suppose qu'elle a dû demander à Lauren de solliciter le directeur afin de leur offrir cette chambre double pour eux deux en échange d'une "faveur" qu'elle lui a faite.

Nous prenons congé auprès de tout le monde et nous dirigeons vers la cours qui sépare le dortoir mixte, celui réservé aux filles et celui des garçons. Lauren et Jessica, comme toujours, occupent une chambre double chacune pour ainsi leur donner plus de liberté en ce qui concerne les garçons, que ce soit leur petit-ami ou n'importe quel autre garçon ou encore un professeur. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir. Sur le chemin, j'aperçois le nouveau garçon, celui qui est le plus musclé. Je crois me rappeler qu'il s'appelle Emmett. Il est avec Rosalie, une fille aux allures de top modèle, bien qu'elle ne profite pas de sa beauté. Elle pourrait être dans notre groupe, nous le lui avons offert il y a deux ans, mais elle nous a repoussées, se contentant d'une place parmi les pom-pom girls. Cependant, nous ne nous tenons pas avec elle puisqu'elle est un peu en marge. Ils sont en train de discuter quand tout à coup le garçon l'enlace et se permet un baiser intense.

Ils sont donc ensembles… Cette fois, ça va être difficile pour Lauren et Jessica… Elles ont un peu peur de Rosalie. Je plains l'autre garçon, je crois qu'il sera le seul objectif cette année. Je continue mon chemin en m'imaginant le visage que mes deux "amies" auront lorsqu'elles apprendront que le costaud n'est pas libre et qu'en plus, il sort avec Rosalie. Je suis si perdue dans mes pensées que je heurte quelqu'un et je tombe par terre.

« Oh pardon! »

Je n'ai jamais entendue cette voix si joyeuse auparavant. Avant même de lever la tête, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit d'Alice, la nouvelle.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella Swan? Tu es une fantastique, soit froide, soit froide. J'ignore sa main et je me lève en laissant transpercer de l'arrogance dans mon attitude.

« Fais attention où tu vas la nouvelle. »

Je la regarde avec un visage de dégoût et de supériorité, ou du moins j'essaye, et je pars vers ma chambre. Je sors la clef, j'ouvre la porte. Tout est intact, ce qui signifie que mon collègue n'est pas encore arrivé. Je me place sur le lit que j'ai choisi à mon arrivée. Je cherche parmi mes tiroirs et je sors un pyjama, un short noir avec un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Je l'enfile et je me fais une queue de cheval haute. Je vais dans la cuisine et je me prépare un repas. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, un yaourt me suffira. Je m'assois tranquillement sur le canapé de la salle à manger et entame mon yaourt tandis que je lis un livre. Soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de mon camarade de chambre, je me tourne donc vers lui. C'est un des nouveaux élèves.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai de la chance… ou de la poisse quand Lauren et Jessica sauront qu'il est tout les jours ici. Elles vont m'obliger à participer au jeu, comme Angela la fois où elle a dû coucher avec Adam parce qu'elle devait faire un travail avec lui.

Je l'observe quelques instants, il est beau… très beau à vrai dire. Il a la peau très blanche, elle fait ressortir ses yeux verts et ses cheveux cuivrés. Il est près de la porte, ses valises à la main. Il a légèrement la bouche ouverte et il ne cligne pas des yeux. Son visage ne donne aucun indice sur ce qu'il pense. Il a l'air étonné, ou est-ce de la rage? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?

« Est-ce que tu penses rester là toute la nuit? »

Il réagit enfin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Edward**

Nous quittons la salle pour rejoindre Rosalie et Jasper qui m'explique que je dois aller m'informer sur la chambre qui m'a été assigné et qu'ils ont déjà tout préparé. Les deux couples partent vers leur édifice en passant par la cours tandis que je prends le chemin inverse pour me diriger vers la réception.

-« Bonsoir! »

Être bien éduqué peut parfois servir lorsqu'il s'agit d'obtenir un service plus rapidement.

« Je suis Edward Cullen, le nouvel élève et j'aimerais savoir qu'elle est ma chambre et si vous pouvez m'en me donner la clef.

-Mais tout de suite, jeune homme. »

La femme se dirige à l'arrière où elle commence à chercher dans des tas de tiroirs mon nom. Les filles qui passent par là me regardent en riant comme des sottes. Je commence à me sentir idiot là au milieu. Cette réceptionniste est incompétente si elle tarde tant. Je comptabilise environ quinze minutes de recherche. Finalement, elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait et me donne une des clefs.

« C'est la18c, jeune homme, dans l'édifice du milieu. »

Je me dirige cette direction quand j'aperçois Alice qui a l'air plus sérieuse que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? »

Si Jasper ou n'importe qui d'autre lui avait fait quelque chose, il le paierait.

« Oh, rien!, dit-elle avec son rire joyeux. Il m'est seulement arrivé quelque chose d'un peu étrange. J'ai percuté l'une des fantastiques, Swan, comme Jasper l'a appelé.

-Bella, dis-je sans y penser.

-Oui, elle… Tu l'as connaît?, me demande-t-elle interrogative.

-Non, non! J'ai seulement entendu parler d'elle. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en dehors de cela ? Je doute que c'est uniquement à cause de cela que tu es ainsi.

-Bien, après je lui ai tendu la main pour l'aider et au début, elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien, puis tout à coup, comme si elle s'est rappelé quelque chose d'important, son visage a changé et elle s'est mise à me traiter comme quelqu'un d'inférieur. Je crois que cette fille cache quelque chose…

-Alice, laisse-la … si c'est effectivement le cas, tu ne réussiras pas à le découvrir si tu n'es pas une de ses amies proches. À demain! »

Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue et me mets en route vers l'édifice où se trouve ma chambre. À l'intérieur, il n'y a que des portes et je m'y sens un peu perdu. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'y retrouver, il n'y a pas de numéros sur les portes.

« Tu es nouveau?, me demande une voix derrière moi qui me fait sursauter, je me retourne pour trouver un garçon brun et grand.

-Oui…

-Bienvenue alors, me dit-il avec un ton sympathique. Je m'appelle Éric. Dans quelle chambre es-tu?

-Edward, je réponds en lui serrant la main. Je suis dans la 18c.

-C'est l'une des chambres de ceux qui sont partis à la fin de l'année. Je ne sais pas qui est l'occupe. Seulement, je sais que tu seras avec une fille. »

J'acquiesce, bien que tout cela, je le sache déjà, tandis que je continue à parcourir les couloirs.

Nous arrivons à une chambre et je me rends compte que le numéro est écrit en petit au-dessus de la poignée de la porte. Quel imbécile tu es Edward.

« C'est ta chambre. J'espère que tu auras une colocataire sympathique. Si tu veux quelque chose, fais-le-moi savoir. Ma chambre est la 25b.

-Merci beaucoup, Éric. »

Il part et j'insère la clef dans la serrure. J'ouvre la porte et j'entre en prenant mes valises dans les mains. Ma camarade de chambre est assise dos à moi. Elle est en train de lire lorsqu'elle tourne après m'avoir entendu entrer. Je ne peux pas le croire. De toutes les filles qui fréquentent ce lycée, il faut que je tombe sur elle. Bella Swan se trouve devant moi, maintenant sur pied, et me regarde. Je suis immobile. Vue de plus près, elle est encore plus belle. Ses yeux chocolat sont magnifiques et ressortent parmi cette peau blanche qu'elle possède. Plus tôt dans la journée, je me suis plutôt concentré sur ses amies, mais maintenant, je me rends compte de la raison expliquant le fait que Bella attire tant l'attention. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de descendre sur ses jambes. Elle porte un court short noir qui met encore plus ses jambes blanches comme la neige en évidence. Mon Dieu, quelles jambes!

« Penses-tu rester là toute la nuit? »

Sa question me fait sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle je suis tombé à sa vue. Elle a une voix harmonieuse et douce qui ne colle pas du tout avec la façade qui a construite. Peut-être qu'Alice a raison et qu'elle cache un secret?

« Arrête de baver et suis-moi que je puisse te montrer quel est ton lit. »

Sa voix a retrouvé le ton supérieur qu'elle utilise toujours en public. Elle se retourne et mon regard converge sans que je ne le veuille vers ses fesses. Edward… C'est une meneuse de claques… N'y pense même pas.

Je la suis dans la chambre se situant à droite de la pièce. Avant d'entrer, je regarde vers la gauche et remarque qu'elle s'est déjà installée. Dans ma chambre, il n'y a rien.

« Il n'y a que trois règles : 1- N'entre jamais dans ma chambre, pour rien au monde. 2- La salle de bain est à partager, donc dès que je suis à l'intérieur, tu attends dehors. 3- Chacun suit son propre chemin, m'explique de sa voix autoritaire

-Très bien, mais tu ne mets pas non plus les pieds dans ma chambre.

-C'est clair! »

Son rire sonne comme une mélodie pour mes oreilles, bien qu'elle soit ironique.

« Et n'espère pas me mettre dans ton lit… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'approche d'elle à ces mots. Surprise, elle s'éloigne un peu.

« As-tu peur?

-Ne dis pas de sottises, Cullen »

Je vois que notre nom est désormais connu, mais qui ne nous attendait pas?

« Ne joue pas avec le feu, il est possible que tu t'y brûles.

-J'aime le risque. »

D'où me venait cette soudaine arrogance? Elle m'observe avec des yeux froids et fait demi-tour en pour entrer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Alice avait raison… elle a un tempérament variable. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir être comme elle est.

J'entre à mon tour dans ma chambre en fermant la porte pour dormir. Demain, sera la première journée de cours et elle promettait d'être intéressante…

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FF

Merci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Bella**

Le jour suivant, lorsque je m'éveille, c'est comme si je m'étais mise au lit depuis cinq minutes. J'essaye de me rappeler de quoi que ce soit et il me vient à l'esprit le contretemps de la veille. Comment le nouveau a-t-il pu oser essayer de m'intimider? Si j'avais été l'autre Bella, je lui aurais souhaité la bienvenue comme tout le monde avec le sourire, mais c'était Bella Swan qui était là, une nuance importante. Si je suis l'autre Bella aujourd'hui, j'essaierai de l'esquiver, ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de l'ignorer.

Je me douche et je m'habille avec l'uniforme. Il n'est pas plaisant à porter, mais en étant une Fantastique, je pouvais l'ajuster moi-même pour qu'il colle au personnage. Je l'ai raccourci et l'ai ajusté le plus possible afin qu'il reste collé à mon corps. La cravate au milieu lâche, la chemise avec les boutons du haut déboutonnés et c'est prêt.

Je sors de ma chambre la tête haute, mais il n'y a personne. Sa porte est fermée et aucune lumière n'est perceptible en dessous. Edward doit encore dormir. Je vais à la cuisine et me prépare le petit déjeuner.

Quand j'ai fini de manger, la porte de la salle de bain, qui est entre les deux chambres, s'ouvre et Edward sort, une serviette couvrant la partie basse de son corps. Je reste ébahie en regardant son corps. Sa peau blanche ruisselle de petites gouttes d'eau qui partent de ses cheveux cuivrés. La vue est spectaculaire.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît? »

Sa voix me sort de ma rêverie. Qui aurait cru que ce garçon était un Dieu.

« Ne rêve pas, Cullen, c'est seulement qu'il est rare et de mauvais goût de voir un garçon se promener dénudé dans ma chambre.

-Je m'appelle Edward alors arrête de me nommer par mon nom de famille. »

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il s'énerve… Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, arrête de penser à cela!

« Comme tu veux, Edward. Peux-tu te couvrir? »

Parce que sinon il va inonder la pièce.

« La prochaine fois, emporte des vêtements dans la salle de bain.

-Ben voyons, à d'autres. Je ne crois pas que je te fasse peur dans une serviette après tous ceux qui ont dû passer par ta chambre et ton lit…

Quelque chose se brise en moi à ce moment-là. Ce garçon n'a parlé à personne sauf à moi et déjà il me croit ainsi?

Je jette comme une furie sur lui pour le frapper sur sa poitrine découverte.

« Qui crois-tu être pour insinuer cela de moi?, dis-je furieuse.

-Je n'ai rien dit d'autre de ce que les professeurs pensent déjà et ça inclut tout le monde aussi. C'est ce que vous dégager comme impression quand vous marchez ensemble. »

Les larmes menacent de couler. Je sais tout cela, peut-être est-ce parce que personne ne me l'avait encore dit directement. Malgré que je ne sois pas comme les autres, c'est ce que je dégageais. S'il continuait, j'allais pleurer, je le savais. Je me retourne et pars à mes classes.

« Bien que tu ne me crois pas, je ne suis pas une pute, dis-je en claquant la porte.

À cette heure, il n'y a personne, il est encore très tôt. Je cours vers un endroit où je sais qu'il n'y a personne, le terrain de basket-ball, puisqu'il isolé. Lorsque j'arrive, je me mets à pleurer. De temps en temps, je fais ça. Je m'isole ici pour pleurer. Personne ne vient jamais ici. Personne ne verrait donc pas pleurer l'une des Fantastiques.

« Bella, est-ce que ca va? »

C'est trop beau pour être vrai, d'habitude personne ne vient ici et aujourd'hui, comme par hasard, il y a quelqu'un. Je sèche mes larmes et je lève la tête, essayant de trouver une excuse. Mon regard rencontre finalement les yeux noirs d'Éric.

« Éric… »

Je sais que ma voix sonne un peu brisée, mais il ne dit rien. Je réussis à balbutier son nom encore quelques fois et à sangloter plus fort.

« Bella… »

Éric m'embrassé sur la joue et immédiatement, je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait l'année précédente. Je me serre un peu plus contre lui.

« Shhh… Calme-toi… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Je lui raconte tout et il me dit que c'est vrai. Il me fait mal, mais je comprends. Il ne m'a jamais jugé parce qu'il nous connaissait, ma mère et moi, avant que je n'intègre les Fantastiques. Il m'informe de tout ce qu'on raconte sur nous. Malheureusement, je vais devoir continuer à mentir. Si je ne le faisais pas, on m'emmènerait loin d'ici, loin de mon meilleur ami et d'Angéla, loin de mes uniques amis…

« Nous devrions… nous devrions aller en classe. Sèche tes larmes. »

Je sors mon nécessaire à maquillage et j'essaie de dissimuler mes yeux rouges.

« Éric, on ne doit pas me voir avec toi, sinon ils me sortiront d'ici et je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau.

-Calme-toi, Bella. Je comprends, je ne veux pas non plus perdre ma meilleure amie »

Il me caresse les cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude avant et je lui tire la langue.

« J'irai devant, et toi après moi. »

Il se dirige vers sa classe. Un instant plus tard, je suis ses pas

« Éric!, je le rattrape avant qu'il n'arrive à la zone où il y a des gens. Merci pour tout, si une fois tu veux rester, que ce soit pour parler ou n'importe quoi d'autre, appelle-moi, j'ai encore le même numéro.

-Je le ferai. »

Chacun part pour son propre cours. Je me dirige vers ma classe favorite, à part pour le professeur; le dessin technique. Lorsque j'arrive, je suis l'une des premières. Je m'assois à ma place, seule comme toujours. C'est le seul cours où je ne suis pas avec les autres fantastiques. Elles n'aimaient pas particulièrement cette matière et elles avaient préféré autre chose. Personne n'osait venir s'installer à côté de moi et il restait donc une chaise vide, mais je préférais être seule. Ainsi, personne ne me gênait.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Edward**

Après le départ de Bella, je reste pensif. Est-ce mon imagination ou avait-elle les yeux aux bords des larmes après mes paroles? Mais je ne lui ai pas dit de mensonges … ou oui? La culpabilité me remue les intestins. Dois-je lui demander pardon? Avec cette pensée en tête, je prends mon petit déjeuner et je sors de la chambre vers ma première classe. Je le ferai plus tard, je veux d'abord en parler avec mon frère, ma sœur et leurs compagnons.

Je toque à la porte 25b et un garçon m'ouvre, celui-ci me dit qu'Éric est déjà parti. Et merde! Je n'aurai qu'à trouver mon chemin tout seul.

« Edward! »

Tiens, mon problème se règle… C'est Alice qui crie au loin, elle est avec Jasper et elle agite la main. Je m'approche d'eux.

« Comment a été ta première nuit, Edward? Avec qui es-tu en fin de compte?

-Vous ne me croirez pas… je suis avec Bella Swan.

-Hahaha! Comme tu as de la chance, dit Alice toujours si amusante

-Tu t'habitueras, ajoute Jasper, compréhensif. Quelle classe as-tu?

-Euh… Dessin technique.

-Quoi?, enchaîne Alice comme si on lui avait volé une friandise. Moi, j'ai biologie… Je serai toute seule pour mon premier cours…

-Et Jasper? »

Ils me regardent interloqués, comme si j'avais raté quelque chose.

« Jasper est en même année qu'Emmett et Rosalie, me dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Bon, Edward, ta classe est dans l'édifice principal, dans le couloir de gauche, puis tout droit. Tu ne peux pas te perdre.

-Merci Jasper. Nous nous verrons au déjeuner.

Je me dirige rapidement en suivant les indications de Jasper, j'allais arriver en retard ou, encore, tout juste. Quand j'entre dans la salle de classe, le professeur est déjà là. Il paraissait être dans la fleur de l'âge, mais en réalité, il a environ vingt-cinq ans. Il louche dans le décolleté d'une fille qui, rapidement, le remarque et décide de mettre son veston. Je fais un petit bruit pour qu'il me voit et il se retourné, gêné. Je me présente et il regarde ma fiche.

« Assis-toi… »

J'observe la classe et j'arrête mon regard sur la dernière table où il y a une fille qui a les yeux baissés sur son cahier.

« Là, au fond, avec Swan. Swan!, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La jeune fille a semblé l'entendre, mais elle l'a ignoré.

« Swan! Et merde!, vocifère-t-il pour la troisième fois avant qu'elle ne relève la tête. Mademoiselle Swan, vous commencez mal le cours… »

Le professeur se moque de Bella. Je vais derrière et je m'assois à côté d'elle. Elle se tasse de manière à être le plus loin possible de moi. Je crois qu'elle est toujours fâchée…

« Mademoiselle Swan, pourriez-vous me dire qu'elle est la figure qui décrit ce que je viens de lire? »

Elle était entrain de lire depuis dix minutes et moi je n'avais rien appris. Je lus rapidement la définition du professeur et je vois clairement la description d'un icosaèdre. (Figure à 20 faces définition trouvée sur le net)

« La figure est…

-Ce n'est pas si facile, n'est-ce-pas?, la coupe le professeur qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Vous devriez prêter plus attention au cours. »

Je suis abasourdi. Il ne lui a même pas donné le temps de répondre! L'avait-il fait parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre? Elle, elle aurait pu, mais ses amies, elles, n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'intelligence…

La classe continue ainsi avec le professeur qui pose des questions, majoritairement à Bella. L'unique fois où elle lui répond, il lui dit que ce n'est pas cela et il passe à une autre élève. Quand elle répond la bonne chose, il lui dit seulement que c'est bien. La cloche sonne, Bella essaie de sortir rapidement, mais le professeur l'arrête avant qu'elle puisse arrivée à la porte.

« Vous devriez demander de l'aide, mademoiselle Swan, dit-il en la regardant d'une manière étrange et malveillante. Je demanderai à votre collègue de table s'il est capable de vous endurer. »

Je veux la suivre, mais de l'autre côté de la porte, je ne la vois plus nul part. Je me dirige donc vers ma classe suivante. Malheureusement, elle ne partage pas ce cours avec moi. Lorsque sa fin arrive, je prends la direction de la cafétéria afin de prendre le déjeuner. À ce moment, je rencontre Éric.

-« Salut! Je suis allé te chercher, ce matin, mais ton collègue m'a dit que tu étais parti.

-Ah oui! J'étais occupé… Tu viens manger?

-Oui, bien sûr »

Arrivé à la cafétéria, je rejoints Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett qui m'annoncent qu'Alice est allée manger des gens de sa classe. Nous la rejoignons et comme également les amis d'Éric, nous mangeons tous ensemble. J'ai beau cherché, Bella n'est pas là, ni ses amies.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Edward? »

Pourquoi Alice doit-elle être si observatrice?

« Oh, rien du tout, seulement, je ne voyais pas les Fantastiques…

-Elles préparent le gymnase en vue des épreuves de pom-pom girls. Tu viendras me voir, n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis désolé, Alice, mais c'est à la même heure que celles de football. Tu me raconteras comment ça a été même si je suis sûr que tu seras prise. Tu as une telle énergie…

-Parfait! Je vais demander à Rosalie si on peut partir!, dit-elle en allant la voir en sautillant.

-Je suis dans l'équipe de football, si tu veux, je t'accompagne, de toute façon, je dois déjà y aller.

-Merci Éric. Il ne reste qu'à appeler Emmett et nous pouvons y aller. »

Jasper décide d'accompagner Alice puisqu'il ne joue pas au football et Emmett se joint à nous. Nous nous rendons sur le terrain en passant devant le gymnase où j'entrevois l'entraînement des majorettes. Je reste un peu à la traîne en regardant Bella. Elle bouge avec une incroyable grâce sur la piste. Son uniforme, entièrement noir, ondule doucement en permettant que ses jambes suivent chaque mouvement. Je suis si captivé que je ne me rends pas compte que je me suis complètement arrêté.

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas? »

Cet Éric apparaît toujours aux moments inopportuns. D'autres meneuses de claques arrivent à ce moment et applaudissent Bella qui leur sourit. Elle se met ensuite à donner des ordres. Elle est magnifique.

« Bah! Elle ne l'est pas plus que ça. En plus, c'est une Fantastique, elle doit être méchante, bête et superficielle. »

Nous nous éloignons et Éric me surprend.

« Elle n'est pas si mauvaise qu'elle le laisse paraître… me dit-il en la regardant affectueusement.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**Bella**

Pourquoi ce professeur s'acharnait-il sur moi? Je suis la seule parmi les Fantastiques qui ne coucherait avec aucun professeur pour obtenir des faveurs… C'est d'ailleurs sans doute pourquoi celui de dessin continuait d'insister… Je ne réussirai jamais ainsi.

Je vais à ma classe suivante, les mathématiques, où j'ai la chance d'avoir une femme comme professeur qui est en plus très agréable. La classe passe rapidement et je me dirige ensuite, en courant, au gymnase où je dois préparer les épreuves de pom-pom girls. J'arrive sur place me change. Il est heureux que j'ais réussi à convaincre Lauren d'amadouer le directeur pour qu'il accepte de changer les couleurs des uniformes. Avant, ils étaient de couleurs jaune et violet, tandis que maintenant ils sont noirs et blancs et pour la capitaine, entièrement noir. Je gagnais ainsi confiance lorsque je dansais.

Tandis que j'attends que les autres arrivent et se changent, je commence à m'entraîner. Danser me soulage beaucoup. J'exécute quelques pirouettes, des roulades et des acrobaties. Je suis si concentrée à suivre la musique que je ne remarque pas que les autres sont arrivées. Je m'en rends compte une fois que j'entends leurs applaudissements. Je m'arrête. Je souris, un peu rouge, et je commence à leur donner des ordres. Je vois l'équipe de football passer, Edward est parmi eux. Je me mets le fixer au moment où il détourne le regard de moi. Éric est également là. Je lui souris et cligne subtilement de l'œil. Il me regarde avec beaucoup d'affection dans les yeux. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir aller lui donner une accolade…

« Celles qui sont déjà dans l'équipe, mettez-vous derrière moi. Celles qui essayent d'y entrer, placez-vous devant moi. »

J'essaye d'avoir une voix aussi autoritaire que possible puisqu'elle est mélancolique. Toutes font un enchaînement, tandis que Jessica, Lauren et Angéla m'entour pour m'aider à choisir la candidate dont nous avions besoin. Les premières sont horribles, il est évident qu'elles veulent seulement essayer pour devenir populaire. Ensuite, c'est au tour de la sœur de Lauren de passer. Elle est agile, mais fade. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, mais Lauren la veut et Jessica l'appuiera jusqu'à la fin. Angéla me regarde avec un visage qui dit « Cool, elle me plaît ». Les trois qui suivent sont normales, mais la sœur de Lauren bouge mieux qu'elles. Il ne reste plus grand monde maintenant. Je ne veux pas croire que je devrai choisir cette petite fille. Mais je n'ai plus grande option.

« Bien… Je vois qu'il n'y a plus de candidates, donc…

-Attendez! »

Je me tourne pour voir la nouvelle fille, Alice, entrer dans le gymnase en courant avec un garçon derrière elle.

« Je suis désolée, je me suis perdue. On m'a donné de mauvaises indications, mais s'il-vous-plaît, faites-moi passer l'épreuve.

-Je suis désolée, ma jolie, mais la ponctualité est essentielle », dit Lauren.

Dans toute autre situation, j'aurais sûrement refusé de lui faire passer l'épreuve, mais cela me gênait que Lauren et sa sœur soient ensembles, j'ai donc accepté.

« C'est bon, tu peux essayer. »

Angéla me sourit tandis que les deux autres me regardent avec un visage peu amène.

« Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire. »

Elle est petite, mais mignonne. Pendant les deux minutes durant lesquelles elle danse, c'est parfait. Elle surpasse largement toutes les files de l'équipe. Je peux me prétendre connaisseuse, une école de danse et des entraînements chaque jour depuis mes trois ans me le prouvait.

« Génial! »

Je suis si contente, je peux ainsi me moquer de Lauren et préserver sa sœur qui me fait de la peine.

« Tu es prise dans l'équipe, à la réception, on te donnera les horaires, accompagne-moi que je te donne ton uniforme. »

Nous sommes seules dans les vestiaires, les autres sont parties à leurs chambres pour préparer leurs cours. Je cherche un uniforme de la taille d'Alice.

« Tes amies ne sont pas très contentes avec ta décision de me prendre, Lauren et Jessica vont …

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amies, c'est une erreur de…. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Lauren voulait juste que j'accepte sa sœur, mais tu es meilleure qu'elle et ça les dérange.

J'espère qu'Alice n'a pas noté le commentaire précédent, mais lorsque je me retourne, je me retrouve face à un petit lutin dont les yeux sont fixés sur moi et dont les sourcils sont froncés. Je lui remets l'uniforme.

« Pourquoi le caches-tu? »

Je dois avoir un regard confus parce qu'elle continue de s'expliquer.

« Pourquoi deviens-tu froide, frivole et superficielle quand tu sais que tu n'es pas ainsi? »

Cette question me bouleverse complètement. Comment peut-elle s'être rendu compte de cela?

« Je ne suis pas ainsi, mais je dois l'être. C'est la vie, je lui réponds d'une manière qui ne me paraît pas aussi convaincante qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

-La vérité, tu ne vas pas réussir à me tromper. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais par tes gestes, tes commentaires et ta façon d'agir parfois, je vois que tu n'es pas comme elles. Et par-dessus tout, ca ne te plaît pas de l'être. Alors… Pourquoi es-tu ainsi?

-Comment sais-tu cela?, je lui demande en me rendant compte de ce qu'elle même a découvert

-Je suis observatrice, me répond-elle en souriant. Mais, pourquoi fais-tu cela?

-J'imagine que ça m'est égal que tu le saches maintenant. Tu iras tout raconter et tout le monde me fera chier… Ma mère est Renée Swan, l'actrice célèbre multinationale, et on me prend pour sa réplique. Elle a été capitaine des meneuses de claques et l'amie des mères de Lauren, Jessica et Angéla, et cela même avant qu'elle m'ait. J'ai presque perdu mon meilleur ami parce que je l'ai laissé de côté, je le regrette beaucoup, mais maintenant, nous sommes amis en secret parce que si ma mère l'apprend, elle rappliquera ici et je ne supporterais pas de perdre Éric et Angéla. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça, mais j'ai besoin de me soulager et comme elle inspire la confiance... Elle fronce les sourcils lorsque je mentionne Angéla.

« Je connais…

-Maintenant tu peux aller tout révéler et ruiner ma réputation et ma vie.

-Je ne dirai rien, dit-elle, me surprenant du même coup. 

-Tu es sûre?

-Très sûre.

-Merci!

-De rien. Si tu as envie de te confier, n'hésite pas à venir me voir maintenant que tu peux le faire sans éveiller l'attention. 

-Oui, je lui confirme, heureuse pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans cet institut. Ne dis rien non plus à ton petit-ami ou à tes frères, s'il te plaît

-Ni même à Jasper, me rassure-t-elle avec de la peine évidente dans sa voix. Mais je crois qu'Edward devrait le savoir.

-Edward… Pourquoi?, je la regarde surprise.

-Parce qu'il partage ta chambre et comme il nous a raconté que vous n'avez pas commencé avec un bon pied…

-Ah ! Cela… S'il te plaît, lui non plus. Je t'en supplie, ce n'est pas contre lui, mais c'est nécessaire. Je te promets de ne pas le maltraiter et de me contenter du strict nécessaire pour qu'il croie que je suis superficielle.

-Bon d'accord… On devrait y aller ou on va finir par croire qu'on nous a attaquées.

-Merci Alice!

-C'est un plaisir, Bella. »

Et nous partons toutes les deux le sourire aux lèvres et parlant avec animation de l'entraînement des pom-pom girls.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**Edward**

Quand j'arrive au terrain de football, je pense encore aux mots d'Éric.

_**Flash back **_

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas? »

Éric ne la regarde pas de la même façon que les autres.

« Bah! Elle ne l'est pas plus que ça. En plus, c'est une Fantastique, elle doit être méchante, bête et superficielle. »

En réalité, je ne le crois pas vraiment puisqu'elle me parait être la plus belle fille jamais vue.

« Elle n'est pas si mauvaise qu'elle le laisse paraître… »

_**Fin du flash back**_

« Elle n'est pas si mauvaise qu'elle le laisse paraître… » Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire? Quand il a dit ses mots, il la regardait affectueusement et c'est comme s'il la connaissait depuis un bon moment, mais c'était impossible puisque aucune des Fantastiques ne fréquenterait quelqu'un comme Éric… ou peut-être que oui? Edward, tu dois te concentrer ou tu n'entreras pas dans l'équipe.

Après quelques candidats, il est évident que je ferais partie de l'équipe. Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont mauvais, mais je suis bien meilleur. C'est le tour d'Emmett et, à ma surprise, il ne demande pas le poste de capitaine et le poste d'Avant; il demande celui de gardien de but. Durant toutes les années où j'ai vu jouer Emmett, il n'a jamais donné d'indices comme quoi être gardien de but l'intéressait, mais sincèrement, il joue superbement. Quand il passe les essais, le capitaine de l'équipe, un certain Mike, le regarde de haut en bas avec moquerie et il lui dit de se mettre dans la cage tandis qu'il envoie quelques balles. Il est si vraiment confiant qu'il pourrait gagner contre mon frère, mais Emmett nous surprend, moi inclus, en démontrant, que même avec un corps si grand, il est beaucoup plus agile que ce qu'il semble être. Mike ne réussit pas à marquer de buts et il ne lui dit même pas qu'il est pris sans s'adresser aux autres avec un accent fâché. Je ris.

« Cullen, Edward.

Je m'avancé jusqu'à Mike.

« Quel poste? »

Il m'indique un ballon et il appelle Emmett, pour qu'il se mette dans la cage afin arrêter les tires, et une paire de joueurs pour qu'ils m'attaquent. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas que j'entre dans l'équipe puisqu'il me met des bâtons dans les roues plus que tous les autres. Je me demande s'il est comme ca parce qu'il a appris que je partage la chambre de Bella… Oui … je crois que c'est ça… Je regarde Emmett et il me fait comprendre qu'il ne me laissera pas mettre un but bien que je sois son frère.

« Allez, petit frère, voyons voir ce que tu sais faire, nargue-t-il avec un sourire malicieux qui ne me plaît pas. Tu vas voir.

-Prépare-toi, Emmett, j'y vais! »

Esquiver les joueurs est un jeu d'enfants, ils ne sont pas aussi bons que ce qu'ils laissent croire. Je suis déjà à la moitié du champ et il reste seulement un joueur devant moi, Mike. J'arrive devant lui et j'essaie de le dépasser en feintant, il faut admettre qu'il est plutôt bon.

« Tu ne vas pas réussir. »

Je me demande s'il parle du jeu ou de Bella, mais il éclaircit rapidement ses propos.

« Tu ne vas pas réussir, tu ne marqueras pas et tu n'auras pas Bella.

-C'est donc cela… »

Je décide de profiter de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà réussi? »

Le garçon reste de glace et j'en profite pour l'esquiver et atteindre Emmett.

« Je suis désolé, Emmett, mais tu sais que je gagne. »

Je botte vers la droite et Emmett se jette à cet endroit, mais, au dernier moment, le ballon fait un détour et il se glisse sur la gauche. Tout à coup, j'entends des applaudissements derrière moi et je vois Éric et ses amis m'applaudir en souriant. Je leur retourne leurs sourires.

« C'est bon, le poste d'Avant est à toi. »

La voix de Mike me fait me retourner, il me regarde avec rage.

« Je crois qu'il devrait aussi être nommé capitaine. »

Merde, Éric, que fais-tu, je ne veux pas me prendre une raclée pour le poste de capitaine.

« Il est meilleur que toi, on n'a qu'à voter. »

Quelques instants plus tard, je quitte le terrain en tant qu'Avant et Capitaine et avec un nouveau rival, Mike Newton, l'un des garçons les plus populaires.

« Éric, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, maintenant il sera encore plus odieux.

-On s'en fou, de toute façon, je ne peux pas voir sa tête. »

Nous rions en revenant vers nos chambres et, à ce moment-là, je me rappelle que j'allais devoir affronter Bella.

« Éric, as-tu envie de venir voir un film dans ma chambre ou quelque chose?

-Pourquoi?, me demande-t-il en me regardant, interrogatif.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul avec ma camarade de chambre.

-Oh! D'accord. »

Il n'a pas posé d'autres questions. Nous arrivons et nous nous asseyons dans le canapé. Bella n'est pas encore arrivée. Je prépare une pizza tandis que nous regardons _Braveheart_. Lorsque le film se termine, elle n'est toujours pas encore rentrée, ce qui me surprend un peu.

« On dirait que ta compagne de chambre s'attarde. »

Son commentaire me déstabilise, on dirait qu'il lit dans mes pensées.

« Elle doit être avec Lauren et les autres.

-Avec Lauren? »

Je suis confus, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne lui ai pas dit qui c'est.

« Oui, c'est…. »

Le téléphone qui est au-dessus du plan de travail à côté de la cuisine se met à sonner, ce qui me fait sursauter.

« Bella Swan! »

La conclusion d'Éric m'étonne. Comment a-t-il su? J'affiche probablement un visage étonné parce qu'il m'explique.

« C'est sa sonnerie… elle partage ta chambre, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui… Comment l'as-tu su? »

Aucun de nous osait répondre, alors dès que le message s'engage, je ne peux pas imaginer le pire, je reste figé en écoutant le message, c'est Jessica.

« Bella, nous avons discuté du cas Cullen. Le plus grand est le petit-ami de Rosalie Hale, il est donc hors de jeu. Nous avons appris qu'Edward est ton compagnon de chambre. Comme tu dois t'en douter ma belle, nous te le cédons, il est tout à toi. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. On se voit demain, capitaine. Bisous, Jessica »

Je suis abasourdi quand je regarde Éric qui lui fixe avec horreur la porte. Je me tourne vers la direction qu'il fixe et là se tient Bella Swan, le visage paniqué. Éric se lève et part après avoir marmotté un « À demain! » tout bas pour moi. Je la regarde dans les yeux et je secoue légèrement la main pour la saluer. Elle me répond avec un sourire incertain. Quand elle ferme la porte, je continue de la regarder et elle, moi.

**Bella**

Je sors avec Alice du placard et nous nous dirigeons vers notre édifice, qui est le même puisque nous sommes dans les chambres mixtes. Je la laisse à sa chambre d'où sort Jasper qui l'embrasse avec beaucoup d'affection. Je vais à ma chambre, Edward n'est pas encore arrivé. Je vais aller faire un tour… j'ai envie d'aller lire sur le terrain en solitaire. Je prends le pull pom-pom girls, oui, nous avons aussi un pull, sans me changer. Vêtue de l'uniforme des meneuses de claque, je pars, mon livre préféré dans les mains, aux sommets orageux. Heureusement que j'ai pris le pull, il fait plus froid que je ne le croyais.

Là-bas, je m'assois dans un coin du terrain. Il n'y a personne comme je l'ai prévu. Je suis heureuse qu'il y ait dans cet institut un endroit où on peut être en paix sans que personne ne me dérange. J'inspire profondément; l'air frais entre dans mes poumons criant la liberté. Dans des moments comme ça, je me sens en paix. Je me mets à lire jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne me le permette plus. Si je continue de lire à l'obscurité, je risque sûrement de devenir aveugle. Je regarde la grande horloge qui décore le haut de l'édifice de droite. L'heure me surprend. Je lisais depuis quelques heures et l'heure de dîner était déjà passée. À ce moment-là, mon estomac grogne et le froid de la nuit commence à se faire ressentir. Je prends mon livre et me redresse.

Je ne rencontre personne sur le chemin du retour, ce qui me réjouit, je n'aurai pas à endurer des regards obscènes. Quand j'atteins ma porte, je me rappelle que j'aurais à confronter Edward. Et merde!… ma paix intérieure n'aura pas duré longtemps… Juste à ce moment-là, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je l'ai oublié dans la cuisine. Oh non… si personne ne répond … la boite vocal embarquera à haute voix!"

Je cherche avec acharnement mes clefs jusqu'à ce que je les trouve. J'ouvre la porte et ma respiration s'arrête quand j'entends la pire des choses, la voix de Jessica. J'ouvre la porte tandis que j'écoute son timbre aigu résonner dans la salle.

« Bella, nous avons discuté du cas Cullen. Le plus grand est le petit-ami de Rosalie Hale, il est donc hors de jeu. Nous avons appris qu'Edward est ton compagnon de chambre. Comme tu dois t'en douter ma belle, nous te le cédons, il est tout à toi. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. On se voit demain, capitaine. Bisous, Jessica »

Je regarde avec horreur Edward dont le regard est fixé vers la cuisine, là où se trouve mon téléphone. Éric m'observe. Edward se tourne d'abord vers Éric et tout de suite, son regard se dirige vers moi, je dois avoir l'air paniqué. Mon dieu, il a entendu le message et maintenant il va croire que je suis ce que je ne suis pas.

Éric se lève et murmure un « À demain! » tandis qu'il part. Il ferme la porte derrière moi. Je regarde Edward qui me suit du regard. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Lui expliquerais-je tout? Feint-il ne pas avoir entendu le message? Je choisis de lui donner un type d'explication.

« Le message… »

Il ne me laisse pas finir, il m'interrompt avec une voix très froide et distante.

« Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explication sur les paris que vous faites en vous jetant sur les nouveaux. Mais toi, tu pleures tout de suite quand j'insinue que tu es une pute alors que tu l'es. »

Ses mots sont durs et précis et ils me transpercent le cœur. Je ne suis pas ainsi! Je ne veux pas qu'il pense cela.

« Je ne suis pas une pute, je te l'ai dit ce matin. »

Les mots sortent avec moins de force que je ne le veux.

« Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi.

-Je ne suis pas assez attirant? »

Ses mots cachent une certaine déception. Que se passerait-il si je voulais jouer avec lui.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas ce qui est en question »

Sur sa bouche se dessine une espèce de sourire triomphant.

« Alors, tu admets que je puisse être attirant à tes yeux. »

Ce gars a presque plus d'ego que Mike et j'allais lui dire…

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, lui dis-je et avant qu'il ne me coupe je continue. Je ne peux pas te donner des explications, mais je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme une pute, je suis différente de Lauren.

« Prouve-le-moi.

-Je n'ai rien à te prouver… mais si ça t'intéresse vraiment, demande à ta sœur Alice et dis-lui que lui donne la permission de t'expliquer. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai eu une trop rude journée pour me lancer dans des explications maintenant.

Après avoir dit cela, j'entre dans ma chambre et je ferme la porte. Je m'appuis contre elle et laisse mon corps glisser jusqu'à resté assise le dos collé à la porte. J'entends quelqu'un parlé au téléphone et ensuite sortir de la pièce. C'est qu'il veut absolument connaître mon histoire. Un sourire sur la bouche, je me jette sur le lit. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir en pensant qu'Edward est intéressé par moi.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Edward**

Après qu'elle se soit enfermée dans sa chambre, j'attrape mon téléphone et compose immédiatement le numéro d'Alice. J'insiste sur le fait que je dois la voir de toute urgence pour qu'elle puisse m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et lui demander pourquoi, tout à coup, elle connaît Bella Swan. Je vais à sa chambre et Jasper m'ouvre.

« Où est Alice?, dis-je, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

-Je suis ici, Edward. »

Tandis que je m'approche du fauteuil que m'a indiqué Jasper :

« Jasper chéri ? Cela te dérange-t-il de nous laisser seuls? Il est primordial que tu n'entendes pas ce qu'on dire.

-Bien sûr, mon amour. »

Il lui donne un baiser et il sort de la salle, répondant ainsi à sa chambre. J'allais commencer à lui poser mes questions lorsqu'elle m'interrompt.

« Avant tout, Edward, calme-toi !

Elle a raison, je suis furieux et anxieux.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais seulement parce que Bella m'autorise à le faire. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir parce qu'elle m'a expressément demandé que personne ne l'apprennes, même pas toi ou Jasper.

-Je suis désolé, Alice, mais explique-moi parce que ce matin, j'ai insinué, pour ainsi le dire, qu'elle était une pute et que beaucoup de personnes étaient passé dans son lit. Elle m'a donné l'impression d'être partie en pleurant et maintenant aussi. Elle m'a dit que si je voulais savoir, je devais te le demander. Je suis confus.

-Tu lui as dis qu'elle était une pute? »

J'acquiesce et Alice fait une drôle de grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu dois être la personne ayant le moins de tact que j'ai vu dans ma vie!, dit Alice atterré, pour la première fois depuis toujours. Comment peux-tu dire cela à une fille? Et encore mieux, à elle?

-Comment encore mieux à elle?, dis-je perdu. Je te rappelle que c'est l'une des Fantastiques et tu sais déjà la réputation qu'elles ont...

-Bon… Je crois que je ferais mieux de tout t'expliquer... »

Après qu'elle m'ait raconté toute l'histoire, je me sens réellement coupable.

« Donc… Bella Swan n'est pas ce qu'elle laisse paraître…

-Non, c'est seulement une apparence. »

Je me sens encore plus mal.

« Je crois que tu lui dois une excuse et une bien énorme. C'est une histoire invraisemblable, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je pensais que cette fille cachait quelque chose et c'est le cas…

-Je crois que… je crois que je vais aller à ma chambre… Si elle est réveillée, je lui présenterai mes excuses et sinon je le ferai demain …

-Tu es bien mieux. »

Je quitte Alice avec un baiser sur la joue et je me dirige vers ma chambre. Est-ce que ce qu'Alice m'a raconté est vrai? Je le crois, tout s'emboîte… ses changements d'humeur, la raison pour laquelle Éric et elle se regardent avec tant d'affection… Une chose me reste nébuleuse… Pourquoi, tout à coup, ne veut-elle pas que je pense la même que tous les autres d'elle? J'arrive à la chambre et après être entré, je vois que la porte de Bella est toujours fermée. Je décide de toquer à sa porte.

« Bella? »

Personne ne répond et, sachant que j'allais briser une des trois règles qu'elle imposées le premier jour, j'ouvre avec attention la porte et je m'enfonce à l'intérieur. Au début, je ne vois rien à cause de l'obscurité, mais quand mes yeux s'habituent au peu de lumière qui entre dans la chambre, j'aperçois un lit et quelqu'un étendu dessus. Je suppose que c'est Bella. Je m'approche avec attention, sans faire le moindre bruit, et je l'observe. Oui, elle est magnifique, la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle dort profondément et un sourire est dessiné sur son visage. Elle a l'air d'un ange avec sa peau si blanche parmi l'obscurité de la nuit.

Elle porte encore sa tenue de pom-pom girl, je suppose qu'elle s'est endormie sans le vouloir. Je prends une couverture et la pose sur elle, me doutant que plus tard elle aura froid. J'amorce un départ lorsque quelque chose attire mon regard à la hauteur de son visage. Je l'observe de plus près. Endormie, elle semble faible, craintive et fragile. Personne ne pourrait croire qu'elle est une mauvaise personne ou qu'elle a beaucoup à supporter. Je lève la main et caresse lentement sa joue. Je sursaute et je manque de tomber par terre lorsqu'elle se met à parler.

« Edward… »

Mon nom est chuchoté si clairement que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est réveillée, mais elle se retourne et continue de dormir. Je sors de la chambre et je me mets au lit après avoir enfilé mon pyjama. Cette nuit, mon sommeil sera agité…

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**Bella**

Le jour suivant, je m'éveille comme si j'avais dormi quarante-huit heures, reposée. Je m'assois dans le lit et une couverture glisse vers le bas. Je ne me rappelle pas de m'être couverte hier et d'avoir laissé la porte ouverte. Edward n'a pas respecté les règles que je lui aie exposées le premier jour, mais sincèrement… ça m'est égal. Je m'étire et je vais directement me doucher, mais avant, je change de vêtements, portant encore ma tenue de meneuse de claques. Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance ou non, mais Edward dort encoure. J'entre dans la salle de bain, me douche et me prépare en me lissant bien les cheveux. Quand j'ouvre la porte, une odeur de petits pains frais inonde mes narines. Je tourne mon regard vers la cuisine et là, je vois Edward déjà habillé et en train de cuisiner. Je laisse mes affaires dans ma chambre et retourne à la cuisine où je prends le lait et un verre, puis m'assois à la table où, à ma surprise, deux assiettes de petits pains attendent.

« As-tu invité quelqu'un à venir prendre le petit déjeuner? »

C'est l'unique chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

« Non, répond-il en me regardant pour la première ce matin. C'est pour toi et moi.

-Pour moi? »

Je ne comprends rien… après la dispute d'hier, il se tient là, si tranquille, et me prépare le petit déjeuner comme si nous étions des amis en bon terme.

« Seulement si tu veux, bien sûr, je ne t'oblige pas.

-Merci… »

C'est un murmure plus qu'autre chose. Je m'assois à la table en face de lui et nous nous mettons à manger. Aucun de nous ne parle, mais je veux une explication.

« Écoute… »

Il me regarde avec ses yeux verts dans lesquels je me perds pendant quelques secondes.

« Je me trompe peut être, mais hier soir, je ne me suis pas couverte et aujourd'hui, je me réveille avec une couverture sur moi…

-C'est moi qui l'y ai mise, dit-il, paressant gêné.

-Pourquoi? »

Ça m'est égal qu'il soit entré dans ma chambre, mais je ne comprends pas son geste.

« Je suis entré dans ta chambre, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas couverte et que tu dormais. J'ai pensé que tu aurais froid. »

Je n'interviens pas, il continue donc.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention de violer ton intimité, mais je voulais m'excuser. J'ai cogné et, comme personne n'a répondu, je suis entré. Je suis désolé.

-Ça m'est égal », dis-je sincère.

Je suis contente qu'il soit entré, bien que je ne sois pas encore sûre pourquoi.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me demander pardon?

-Pour avoir insinué que tu étais une pute. »

Je vois le regret dans ses yeux.

« Alice m'a tout raconté… je le regrette vraiment.

-Ça m'est égal… il est normal que tu ais pensé cela … comme tu l'as si bien dit, tout le monde le pense.

-Tu peux y faire quelque chose, tu sais.

-Je ne peux pas! »

Je me lève de ma chaise sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis debout, face à lui, des larmes menaçant de couler. Et merde, encore une fois… Pourquoi dois-je être si sensible?

« Ne le comprends-tu pas ? Je suis la fille de Renée Swan! Je dois être ainsi! Tout le monde attend cela de moi! »

À ce moment, mes yeux ne peuvent plus en endurer plus et de grosses larmes coulent sur mes joues.

« Sinon, ma mère m'emmènera loin d'Éric et Angéla… »

Je ne peux pas continuer, des bras m'enlacent. Je me blottis contre sa poitrine tandis que je continue de répandre des larmes amères alors qu'il caresse mes cheveux et me donne de petits baisers sur la tête. Quand enfin j'arrête de pleurer, je m'écarte de lui pour le regarder.

« Je suis désolée. Désolée que tu ais eu à me voir ainsi.

-Tu plaisantes? Tu me plais beaucoup plus quand tu démontres que tu es humaine et non un morceau de glace. »

Il me sourit. Mon Dieu, il a le plus joli sourire que j'ai jamais vu. Un petit sourire se manifeste chez moi aussi.

« Viens. Arrête de pleurer, il faut aller en classe. »

D'un doigt, il sèche les larmes qui sont restées sur mon visage d'une très douce manière. Je me sépare de lui à grand-regret et je vais dans ma chambre pour m'arranger, personne ne doit me voir avec ces yeux. Quelque chose en moi sent qu'il est différent des autres, mon cœur. Alors que je lui en avais fait baver, lui était très doux avec moi. Belle … tu ne dois pas retomber amoureuse … tu te l'ais promis il y a deux ans… Quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Je sors activement de la pièce et vois Edward qui m'attend.

« Quelle classe as-tu?, me demande-t-il.

-Littérature.

-Nous sommes dans la même classe, sourit-il. Crois-tu qu'on peut nous voir ensemble? »

Je n'ai pas pensé à cela…

« Je ne sais pas si on devrait… Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, tu le sais…

-Crois-tu qu'il soit mal vu mal que la chef des pom-pom girls soit avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football en classe?

-Tu es le capitaine? »

Je suis très surprise… Mike est très bon et il est clair que le poste de capitaine revient au meilleur joueur, mais Mike…

« Oui… Mike est bon, mais par vote, je suis meilleur

-Alors il n'y a aucun problème. »

Je me dirige vers la porte et il me suit. Avant de l'ouvrir, j'ajoute :

« S'il te plaît… ne deviens pas comme lui

-Comme Mike? J'ai compris que tu sortais avec lui jusqu'à l'année passée…

-Oui… il y a deux ans, dis-je, incertaine de ce que je devais lui dire. J'ai eu un petit problème et Mike m'a donné beaucoup de son temps en m'aidant et, entre temps, Lauren et les autres me disaient que je devrais sortir avec lui pour la raison que tu connais déjà. Il était capitaine et il est bien entendu normal qu'il sorte avec la capitaine des meneuses de claques … l'année passée, quand j'ai vue que notre relation n'allait nulle part, j'ai rompu avec lui, bien qu'il continue d'insister. »

« Je l'ai remarqué. »

Je suis sous le choc.

« Il a essayé de me faire comprendre que bien que je sois dans la même chambre que toi, je n'allais pas réussir à t'obtenir… Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu sortir avec cet imbécile qui traite les gens comme si c'était des objets. »

Nous n'avons pas pu continuer à parler parce que nous arrivons en classe et le professeur venait à notre suite. Littérature. J'adore lire, c'est pourquoi j'apprécie cette matière.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	11. Chapter 11

_**Edward**_

En classe de littérature Bella m'a démontré qu'elle n'était pas si bête comme je croyais qu'elle était. Je l'ai méprisé à cause de sa condition de fantastique mais elle était très intelligente. Elle ressortait avec différence. J'étais enchanté d'être assis à côté d'elle et la vérité consiste à ce que j'étais ébahi.

_- monsieur Cullen … : pourrait-il me donner, son opinion sur le passage que nous venons de lire ?_

A ce moment je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais prêté aucune attention à ce que nous lisions et je n'avait pas d'idée pour répondre.

_- Cela … je …_

_- Bien … parce que c'est le premier jour je ne vous punirai pas mais vous devrez plus prêter une attention désormais._

_- Oui madame_

La classe est revenue comme elle était et j'ai vu que Bella riait silencieusement. Son rire était une mélodie pour moi.

Nous sortons de la classe après encore 50 minutes de littérature et de réponses impressionnantes de Bella.

-_tu es réellement bonne dans cette matière _j'étais vraiment impressionné.

_- … il me plaît tant de lire que c'est l'une de mes matières favorites … : tu ne t'attendais pas cela d'une fantastique n'est-ce pas ? - je_ suis devenu rouge seulement de penser que j'avais cru qu'elle était peu intelligent - _ne t'inquiètes pas tous le croient donc je m'habitue._

_- tu as dessin, non ? -_ seulement bien qu'elle ait écouté cela elle a frissonné : _qu'est-ce qui passe ?_

_- non rien… seulement que je n'apprécie pas tout à fait le professeur _je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose … je pouvais le remarquer _viens ou nous arriverons tard. _

Elle ne m'a pas laissé continuer. Elle est entrée dans la classe et s'est mise à sa place de derrière. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle. Le professeur est arrivé et a fixé sa vue sur elle peu après être rentré, la chose qu'il a remarqué c'est que j'étais avec elle.

La classe s'est passé comme la dernière fois, le professeur demandait à Bella et ne la laisser pas répondre. Après être sorti il lui a demandé si elle avait obtenu une aide et elle est restée silencieuse.

-_je l'aiderai le_ professeur m'a regardé avec haine.

-_très bien … j'espère que tout ira bien._

-_tu n'avais pas à faire cela … -_ elle continuait de marcher avec la tête courbée

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- il a une manie je te l'ai déjà dit. J'espère qu'il te ne te prendra pas la tête maintenant …_

_- il se passe quelque chose de plus: n'est-ce pas ? -_elle m'a regardé avec yeux de supplique

-_pouvons-nous laisser le sujet … s'il te plaît ?_

_- d'accord … pour l'instant …_

_- Bella! - nous_ nous tournions et nous avons vu Lauren et Jessica l'appelant : _viens Bella nous t'avons gardé une place!_

Bella m'a regardé avec un visage "d'un pardon" et elle est parti avec elles. Je me suis dirigé où était Eric qui m'appelait aussi.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**Edward**

Je ne peux pas croire ce que le professeur de dessin fait subir à Bella. Mais je promis à Bella que je ne ferais rien, pour l'instant. Je me consacre donc à préparer le dîner. Tandis que je fais cuire les spaghettis, je pense au baiser sur la joue que m'a donné Bella et je souris. On dirait que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle finalement. Nous dinons en regardant un film et quand il se termine, je prépare des fraises avec de la crème fraîche, ses préférées.

« Les fraises avec crème fraîche est mon dessert favori, dit-elle en plongeant sa fraise dans beaucoup de crème.

-Ah oui? Je me demande si cela te plaira également. »

Sans me donner la peine d'y penser deux fois, je prends de la crème fraîche et je lui mets sur le nez, me réfugiant de l'autre côté de la salle sachant qu'elle allait me poursuivre et que le bol de crème fraîche était en son pouvoir.

« Je vais te tuer! »

Elle se lève et commence à me suivre dans la salle. À un moment, elle s'approche de moi, elle doit esquiver la table pour pouvoir passer entre elle et le canapé, et c'est là qu'elle m'atteint. Elle me pousse et je tombe sur le canapé, elle par-dessus moi puisqu'elle m'étale de la crème fraîche sur le visage. Pour me venger, je la prends par la taille et je change nos positions en la plaçant au dessous de moi. Nous rions jusqu'à ce que l'on se rende compte de notre position. Elle, couchée sur le canapé, ses mains sur mon visage qui étale de la crème fraîche et moi, au-dessus d'elle, la saisissant par la taille. Nous sommes si près que nos respirations se mélangent, haletantes à cause de la course. Je la fixe dans ses yeux chocolat qui m'hypnotisent et elle me regarde aussi dans les yeux. Son odeur de rose inonde mes narines, ce qui m'empêche de résister. Je la serre contre moi en la prenant par la taille. Nous sommes à quelques centimètres, nos nez collés, sur le point de nous embrasser.

Toc toc toc

Malédiction! Qui ça peut être? Je me sépare un peu d'elle en regardant la porte.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas Alice ou une de tes amies, ou je les tue. »

Elle rit de mon commentaire et elle se lève pour ouvrir. Quand elle demande qui c'est, j'entends un « Bella ouvre », mais je ne reconnais pas le propriétaire de la voix et apparemment elle non plus. Cependant, elle ouvre quand même la porte et elle reste figée en regardant le garçon brun qui est devant elle.

« Jacob? »

Sa question ressemble plutôt à une affirmation, mais… Qui est Jacob?

« Bella… tu m'as manqué. »

Avant même qu'on ait pu réagir, il la prend par la taille et lui donne un baiser passionné. Je reste là sans savoir quoi faire, mais quand Bella répond à son baiser, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a jeté un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Qu'est-ce qui passe ici? Et … Qui est ce Jacob qui EMBRASSE ma Bella? Après quelques secondes, il la lâche et remarque ma présence.

« C'est qui celui-là? »

Moi aussi je me pose cette question, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de la formuler.

« Lui… bien… c'est… mon camarade de chambre… lui répond Bella, nerveuse. Jacob, je me réjouis de te voir… mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'ai convaincu mes parents de me laisser partir. »

Cela ne m'éclair pas beaucoup.

« Ah! J'en suis contente, mais… Pourrions-nous en parler demain? Je suis très fatiguée…

-Bien sûr… »

Il s'approche pour l'embrasser encore une fois, mais elle détourne la tête, l'obligeant ainsi à diriger son baiser sur sa joue.

« À demain, Jacob…

-À demain, Bella… »

Il part et Bella ferme la porte derrière lui, mais elle ne se tourne pas immédiatement vers moi, toujours installé sur le canapé.

« Je crois que tu me dois une explication, tu ne crois pas?, dis-je confus et fâché.

-Edward…, commence-t-elle en s'assoyant à côté de moi sur le canapé. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des explications on dirait… Te souviens-tu que je t'ai raconté que j'ai eu un problème il y a deux ans et que cela s'est mal passé. Que Mike m'a aidé et c'est la raison de pourquoi je suis sorti avec lui? »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à ses mots.

« Donc… le problème était que… Jacob, celui qui est venu aujourd'hui, était mon petit-ami et ses parents ont décidé d'un jour à l'autre de le sortir d'ici. Je suis resté telle une poussière ici. »

Elle attend un signe ou quelque chose pour savoir que j'ai compris.

« Ressens-tu encore quelque chose pour lui? »

Cela me fait mal de le demander, mais comme il y a dix minutes nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser, je devais le savoir

« Je ne sais pas. »

Je la regarde incrédule.

« Edward, je croyais que non, mais aujourd'hui, après l'avoir vu et embrasse … j'ai de nouveau ressenti ce que je ressentais avant quand nous étions ensemble. Je suis désolée…

-Ça m'est égal. »

Je me lève pour aller vers ma chambre, mais elle m'arrête.

« Tu n'es pas un jeu pour moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne me serais pas permis de t'embrasser pour rien, je t'ai démontré que je ne suis pas ainsi.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi Bella?

-Je crois que… je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi…, mais… »

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, c'est la même chose pour moi et je n'ai pas résisté plus longtemps. Je la prends par le cou, l'approche de moi et l'embrasse. Elle me répond et j'en profite comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sais qu'après, elle me dira qu'elle préfère Jacob, mais maintenant, elle et moi étions seuls. Quand le manque d'air se fait sentir, nous nous séparons et elle me regarde avec un visage où aucune émotion n'est lisible.

« Edward…

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…, je l'interromps. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas désolé, il y a longtemps que je voulais le faire et quand tu m'as dit que tu ressentais la même chose, je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Edward… Je suis désolée … J'aurais dû penser…

-À quoi? Tu m'as dit être amoureuse de moi…

-Oui… mais je crois que je ressens encore quelque chose de très fort pour Jacob… Demain, je parlerai avec lui pour tout éclaircir. J'ai besoin de temps… de la part de vous deux…

-D'accord… »

Je peux attendre d'avoir sa réponse, mais ce sera dur de la voir tous les jours.

« Mais je veux te demander une faveur…

-Ce que tu veux.

-Ne tente rien … ne fais rien qui puisse porter ma décision vers toi, ne m'embrasse pas ni rien d'autre dans le même style, reste ce que tu es, nous sommes amis avant tout.

-Mais… »

Avant de pouvoir terminer mes protestations, elle m'interrompt.

« J'ai besoin de temps seule, sans pression, je lui dirai la même chose…

-Bien …

-Je vais me coucher… À demain, Edward. »

Elle m'embrassait sur la joue et part dans sa chambre en la fermant derrière elle. Je rejoins ma chambre et je me touche les lèvres. Je peux encore sentir ses lèvres chaudes qui répondaient au baiser qui je lui avais donné. Je ne ferai rien, Je jouerai franc jeu… et j'espère que Jacob en fera de même…

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bella**_

Quand je suis entré dans ma chambre j'ai porté ma main à mes lèvres involontairement; je les sentait encore palpiter par le baiser mais … : par lequel des deux ? Je n'avais jamais été si liée … ces semaines dernières je m'étais rendue compte qu'Edward m'attirait beaucoup et j'avais été séduit peu à peu et juste quand tout allait plus ou moins bien … Jacob apparaît. Et le pire de tout est que je continue de sentir encore quelque chose pour lui … bien qu'il soit partit il y a deux ans. Cela n'a pas été sa faute; ses parents l'ont sortis de la résidence et de l'institut parce qu'ils sont partis en France travailler mais je l'ai réellement mal vécu. C'était les adieux les plus amers que j';ai vécus.

_Flash back_

Jacob et moi étions dans la cour assis ensemble et enlacés. Nous étions le couple le plus populaire et qui allait le mieux ensemble de tout l'institut. Cela faisait déjà une demi-année et les choses allaient mieux que jamais; nous étions très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tout à coup le directeur est apparu en avec la mère de Jacob derrière lui.

.

_- Que fais-tu ici Maman? -_ Jacob lui a demandé quand sa mère est arrivé à nous.

_- Jacob viens nous sommes pressés _j'ai regardé Jacob d'un regard interrogateur mais il il avait un visage d'incompréhension.

_- Attends Maman: partir où ?_

_- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Cette Sara va être enterrer, elle sera déjà enterrer quand nous arriverons à notre nouvelle maison. - _mon fiancé a eu un visage d'horreur après avoir écouté cela _nous partons pour Paris , ils nous ont offert un très bon travail là bas et le vol est dans 2 heures donc tu n'as pas de temps pour faire sa valise. Là bas nous _

_t'achèterons des vêtements._

_- Quoi ? Comment ca à Paris ? Je ne veux pas partir une Maman!_

_- Ça m'est égal que tu veuilles … je savais que tu deviendrais lourd … : Brutus! -_ le garde du corps de la famille Black est apparu derrière sa mère - _attrape-le et nous y allons._

Brutus a pris et a tenu Jacob et il me l'a pris d'entre les bras. Mon fiancé avait moins de force que lui donc il n'a pas pu se détacher.

_-Non! -_ criait Jacob : _Bella! Bella!_

_- Jacob! -_ je pleurais en poursuivant l'énorme garde du corps mais mes jambes étaient plus courtes donc je n'arrivait pas : _Jacob ne pars pas!_

_- Belle! Je reviendrai! Je le promets! Je t'aime! Ne l'oublie pas._

A la réception le concierge de la résidence est venu et il m'a pris par la taille pour ne pas me laisser aller après eux puisqu'il était interdit de sortir. Entre des larmes j';ai vu comment ils emportaient mon amour.

_Fin du flash back;_

Maintenant les choses étaient très distinctes mais Jacob était revenu comme il a promis. Maintenant j'étais entre deux amours …

Cette nuit j'ai à peine dormi. Moins de malheur car aujourd'hui était samedi donc je ne verrais pas de si près Edward. Je me suis levé tôt et avant que personne ne pût venir me chercher je me suis habillé et j'ai été au terrain solitaire après avoir envoyer un message à Eric; j'avais besoin d'être avec lui.

"_Eric. J'ai envie d'être avec toi un petit peu à aujourd'hui sur le terrain solitaire. Tu peux maintenant ou une autre fois ? Seulement si tu veux Bien sur. Je te remercierait pour cela. Je t'aime. Bella"_

En moins de 10 minutes Eric se trouvait avec moi. Je lui ai racontait ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis senti mieux après lui avoir parlé .

_- merci de m'écoute parler Eric. J'avais besoin d'être avec toi un petit peu._

_- C'est quand tu veux et tu le sais_ il m'a donné l'un de ses énormes sourires.

Nous avons été là tout le matin et à l'heure du déjeuner il m'a dit qu'il avait à faire une rédaction donc il a du partir. Je me suis dirigé vers la salle à manger à la recherche de Jacob; j'avais à parler à lui. Après être arrivé je l'ai cherché mais c'est lui qui m'a trouvé.

_- Bella! - il_ m'a surpris par derrière en m'attrapant par la taille. Je me suis retiré rapidement. : _qu'est-ce qui arrive ?_

_- nous avons à parler Jacob … - il_ m'a regardé avec un froncement de sourcils _nous allons dehors s'il te plaît_

Nous arrivons dehors et nous nous asseyons dans un lieu loin des regards indiscrets.

_-_

_tu vois Jacob …_

_- je regrette __de m'être présenté ainsi Bella … et je regrette de t'avoir embrassé mais j'avais besoin de cela … il est possible que tu sois déjà avec quelqu'un …_

_- non la vérité est que non _-ses yeux ont été contents _mais c'est de cela que je voulais te parler. En ce moment je suis très liée avec ce que je ressens. Tu es parti il y a deux ans bien que ce ne fût pas ta faute et il est vrai que je continue de ressentir encore des choses pour toi … mais il y a un autre garçon …_

_- celui de la chambre _ce n'était pas une question

_- oui … nous ne sortons pas ensemble, même nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés_ j'ai omis le détail qu'Edward m'avait embrassé quand il était parti de la chambre _mais depuis un temps je sens qu'il me plaît et je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui. Mais quand tu es arrivé, je me suis sentie rare parce que je sens aussi la même chose pour toi et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux te demander une faveur …_

_- ce que tu veux Belle tu le sais._

_- donne moi du temps. Je lui ai dit la même chose. N'interviens pas, je demande seulement du temps seule pour réfléchir et pour décider surtout. C'est nouveau pour moi._

_- Belle je t'aime et j'attendrai mille ans si c'est nécessaire._

_- merci Jacob - _je lui ai donné une accolade pour le remerciée de m'avoir écouté. _Nous continuons comme amis pour l'instant: d'accord ?_

_- j'essaierai …_

Le week-end est passé sans incidents et le lundi approchait. Je me suis préparé vite et j'ai été directement à ma classe de musique; j'y venais pour me relâcher … je me suis assis à mon piano et j'ai commencé à jouer Clair de lune de Debussy.

_- il ne savait pas que tu jouais le piano _j'ai eu un sursaut

_- Edward! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas ta classe …_

_- la moitié des élèves ont changé de classe …-_expliqua-t-il-_car vu qu'ils y en a qui sont déjà partis en vacances et nous ne remplissons pas les deux classes_

_- oui … Lauren est déjà parti et Jessica a convaincu ses parents pour aller avec elle en même temps_ j'ai roulé des yeux

_- cela te dérange que je sois avec toi ?_

_- bien sur que non …_

_- Les élèves écoutez _tous nous regardons professeur - _aujourd'hui_ _un nouvel élève est admis à l'institut donc je veux examiner ses fonctionnalités pour voir dans quel groupe il est. S'il vous plaît ne jouez pas. En avant Jacob_

Je me suis tourné curieuse pour voir que jouer Jacob. Je savait que c'était bon parce qu'avant il avait l'habitude de me jouer le piano. Il s'est assis élegamment en face du piano et il m'a regardé avant de commencer à jouer. Quand la mélodie est arrivée à mes oreilles je n'ai pas pu réprimer un frisson; je me rappelais très bien cette chanson. C'était notre chanson; "le mer" de Debussy. Une mer de souvenirs m'a envahi.

_Flash back_

Jacob et moi nous trouvions dans ma maison de la plage pour des vacances. Nous étions seuls parce que, pour ne pas changer, mes parents étaient en voyage mais cette fois cela ne me dérangeais pas.

_- Veux-tu que je te joue quelque chose ? - il_ a montré le piano

_- cela m'enchanterait …_

Jacob a commencé à bouger les doigts au-dessus des touches du piano, il joue une chanson de Debussy appelé la mer. Il savait que ce compositeur me plaisait … la musique m'inondait et m'émerveillait. Je me suis assise à côté de lui tandis qu'il venait de la jouer. Après avoir pris fin il m'a regardé dans les yeux.

_- je savait qu'il te plaisait Debussy et cette chanson me rappelle tant de chose de toi … Belle tu es ma mer … je suis libre quand je suis avec toi. Un dieu a pensé à toi après avoir créé la mer mais il est resté de court puisqu'il ne pourra jamais égaliser ta beauté._

Mes yeux ont été inondés et je l'ai désespérément embrassé. C'était la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour.

_Fin du flash back_

Une larme a parcouru ma joue …

_- Jacob c'est faire des pièges … -_ j'ai murmuré pour moi même.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

**Edward**

Cette chanson doit avoir une signification spéciale pour eux puisqu'après l'avoir joué, ils se regardent et Bella verse une larme en murmurant que c'est un piège. Je sens que je la perds, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… Jacob a toutes les chances de gagner, ils ont un passé. Je ne vais pas me rendre si facilement, mais j'ai promis de ne pas intervenir.

La semaine se poursuit sans plus d'événements. Angéla, Alice et maintenant Bella s'assoient avec nous puisque les deux autres Fantastiques sont en voyage. Éric et Ben, le petit-ami d'Angéla, venaient également. Jacob aussi. Bella a tout de suite sympathisé avec Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie, plus particulièrement avec le premier. Elle dit qu'il est comme son grand frère et ils plaisantent toujours à ce sujet. Jeudi, Bella nous surprend avec une offre alléchante.

« Est-ce que ça vous plairait de venir passer les vacances chez moi?

-Ça ne gênera pas tes parents?, lui demande Angéla comme toujours si timide.

-Tu devrais le savoir plus que les autres, Angela… Mes parents seront encore en voyage, je serai donc seule avec Iria. »

Elle nous a parlé d'Iria, de sa relation avec elle et de celle que celle-ci a avec Éric.

« Éric vient, allez ne me laissez pas seule… »

Comme elle m'enchante cette Bella… Je la trouve si jolie…

« Bien sûr! Compte sur moi et Jasper, Bella, dit Alice qui saute sur place.

-Ben et moi on vient aussi, si cela ne te dérange pas, ajoute Angéla avec timidité.

-Plus on est, mieux c'est! »

Bella est souriante et se tourne vers ceux qui rester.

« Et vous?

-Je viens, répond Jacob d'une voix sûre.

-Moi aussi. »

Je ne vais pas rester derrière… Je ne veux pas laisser Bella seule avec ses couples et Jacob.

« Puisque c'est ainsi… Je viens aussi pour surveiller ma petite sœur, n'est-ce pas la naine? »

Emmett ébouriffe les cheveux de Bella et elle lui tire la langue, nous faisant tous rire.

« Rosalie, tu veux aussi venir? »

Rosalie acquiesce. Il est impressionnant qu'après le dégoût qu'elle a envers les pom-pom girls, elle s'entende avec Alice, Angéla et Bella.

« Donc, c'est bon. Nous partons dimanche matin parce que samedi nous avons un match et nous ne pouvons pas le perdre. Allons appeler Iria et lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle!

Elle part presque en courant tandis que je reste ébahi. Mon dieu, je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser… ma vie c'est elle et chaque jour, Jacob le voit avec plus de clarté… non … il ne gagnera pas… non je peux l'empêcher …

Le samedi après-midi, nous sommes tous nerveux. C'est notre premier match de la saison et en plus, deux meneuses de claques sont absentes, bien que cela me soit égal puisque celle que je veux seront là pour nous appuyer. Nous allons sur le terrain pour nous échauffer, les pom-pom girls en faisant de même, tandis que les gens vont s'assoir dans les tribunes. Jacob, ne pouvant pas être sur le terrain, la chose me réjouissant, va s'assoir avec Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper tandis qu'Éric, Ben et moi allons nous entraîner et Alice et Angéla rejoignent leur groupe qui est déjà énergiquement dirigé par Bella. Il reste cinq minutes avant de commencer et l'entraîneur nous fait part de quelques conseils. Quand il fini, nous commençons à nous placer sur le terrain avant que l'arbitre ne siffle le début du match.

« Edward! »

Je me retourné pour voir qui m'appelle et aperçoit Bella s'approcher en courant de moi

« Bella…

-Je voulais seulement te dire bonne chance. J'espère que vous allez gagner. »

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et prend congé en me saluant de la main, souriante. Un peu plus tard, L'arbitre siffle la fin du match et comme nous sommes à égalité, nous devons faire des pénalités. L'équipe adverse échoue devant Emmett, maintenant c'est à moi. Je suis nerveux, tout dépend de moi. Si je marque, nous gagnons.

« Allez Edward, tu peux y arriver! »

La voix de Bella arrive à mes oreilles comme le chant d'un phénix. Je me rappelle le baiser sur la joue, également celui de la nuit de l'arrivée de Jacob et cela me donne des forces. Je tire, et par chance, je marque.

L'arbitre siffle et annonce notre victoire.

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! »

Nous sommes tous euphoriques et beaucoup de gens viennent me féliciter, mais je ne vois que Bella qui s'approche en souriant. Quand elle arrive à moi, elle ne s'arrête pas et se jette dans mes bras en criant de joie. Je l'embrasse. J'en ai besoin depuis tant de temps …

Le matin suivant, nous nous partons tous ensemble.

« Nous nous répartissons dans les voitures, d' accord?

-Bella, je ne savais pas que tu avais une Volvo c70, elle est magnifique…, dis-je impressionné.

-Je sais… je l'adore », me répond-elle souriante

Nous nous séparons et Bella part au devant pour nous guider. Nous arrivons bientôt devant une énorme demeure où nous nous garons.

-Mesdames… Messieurs… Mon humble demeure. »

Je n'en reviens pas… Je suis tout simplement émerveillé.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

**Bella**

Tandis que je conduis, je pense à l'accolade d'Edward, celle qui a eu lieu après le match. Elle a été très réconfortante. Nous arrivons à ma maison tandis que les autres me suivent.

« Mesdames… Messieurs … mon humble demeure, dis-je en me baissant et en signalant ma maison avec toute l'élégance possible.

-Waouh Bella, elle est magnifique!, s'exclame Edward émerveillé

-Et ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas vu sa maison à la plage… »

Je jette un regard énervé à Jacob qui le voit et il baisse les bras. Edward le regarde avec fureur.

« Bella! »

Iria court depuis la maison. Elle arrive à moi et m'embrasse.

« Tu m'as manquée Bella.

-Toi aussi Iria!

-Quoi… Pour le petit-ami il n'y a rien? »

Éric s'approche par derrière et il prend Iria par la taille. Elle se retourne et elle l'embrasse tendrement, mais passionnément.

« Bon, tandis que ces deux se retrouvent, dis-je en riant, venez que je vous montre la maison

La visite nous prend environ vingt minutes. Les filles dorment en théorie dans une des plus grandes chambres et les garçons dans une autre. De toute façon, je leur ai indiqué d'autres chambres s'ils voulaient être seuls.

Tout de suite, nous nous asseyons dans la salle à manger; nous mangeons pour le dîner de la pizza que nous faisons livrée parce qu'on ne veut pas laisser Iria cuisiner quelque chose

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire? Je n'ai rien préparé.

-Je sais!, s'enthousiasme Alice en criant et en sautant du canapé, faisant sursauter Jasper qui était à côté d'elle. Allons danser!

-Cette idée me plaît. Danser… ce serait amusant.

-Moi, je n'aime pas danser, se plaint Emmett.

-Moi aussi, approuvent tous les autres garçons.

-Aucun problème, cède Alice si vite que ça me surprend. Vous ne venez pas, ce sera une sortie de filles. »

Les garçons commencent à se plaindre, mais Alice est décidée et comme ils ont lâché des choses du genre « Sans nous, vous ne pouvez pas » ou « Vous êtes à nous et si quelqu'un essaie de sortir avec vous, on va les tuer » nous nous mettons sur la défensive; il est décidé que nous irions danser seules.

En faisant fi de ces commentaires, nous montons à la chambre et nous nous préparons. Contre tout pronostic sur le fait que les filles, quand nous sommes ensembles, nous tardons à nous préparer, au bout d'une heure et demie seulement nous sommes prêtes. Nous sommes toutes très belles. Celle qui ressort le plus est bien sûr Rosalie. Elle porte un pantalon ferme en cuir noir et un tee-shirt blanc qui détache chaque courbe du corps qu'elle possède. Alice ressort par le gel qu'elle s'est mis dans les cheveux qui s'accorde merveilleusement avec son tee-shirt qui affiche un mot écrit en argent et son jean. Angéla porte un pantalon noir, comme Rosalie, mais avec des bottes hautes et un chemisier avec des bretelles simples qui lui vont très bien. Iria et moi portons une jupe, pour elle une bleue qui fait sortir ses yeux couleur ciel. Je porte quant à moi une mini-jupe rouge sang et un tee-shirt noir qui a une fente derrière depuis presque le haut jusqu'à presque en bas, il laisse à découvert presque tout mon dos.

-« Nous sommes impressionnantes, il n'y a que cela à dire, dit Rosalie tandis que qu'elle se coiffe les cheveux en face du miroir.

-Oui!, rajoute Alice euphorique. Bien que personne ne l'est autant que toi Rosalie. »

Nous ne pouvons que toutes acquiescer.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Elle est très sérieuse, mais elle change de visage avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, je vous laisse tous les hommes, j'en ai assez avec mon Emmett. »

Nous rions. Tout à coup la lumière s'éteint.

« Emmett…, dimes-nous à l'unanimité.

-Il me semble qu'ils refusent toujours que nous sortions seules, dit Iria. Ils ont coupé le courant …

-Cela peut s'arranger, leur dis-je en clignant de l'œil même si elles ne peuvent pas le voir. Qui m'accompagne en bas pour régler cela? Iria, toi reste parce que les autres ne savent pas où sont les fusibles, mais toi si.

-Je viens », se propose Rosalie qui se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

J'ouvre avec précaution, j'ai peur, mais les garçons allaient le payer…

Rosalie montre sa tête et nous a fait un geste pour la suivre. À peine met-elle un pied dehors que devant elle apparaît une énorme figure.

« Emmett! »

Sans un avis préalable, il attrape Rosalie, l'embrasse, lui glisse quelque chose à l'oreille et l'emporte dans ses bras tandis que nous entendons Rosalie nous crier :

« Je suis désolée les filles, je suis trop faible, mais continuez sans moi! »

Ils disparaissent dans l'une des chambres du fond tandis que nous rions, mais en même temps, nous nous préparons à plus. Les garçons ont bien préparé leur coup. Iria et moi nous nous enfonçons dans les couloirs vers les escaliers tandis qu'Alice et Angéla cherchent dans les environs un intrus.

Nous arrivons aux escaliers et le silence demeure présent. Rien ne nous étaient arrivé, au moins à nous deux, mais nous amorçons malgré tout notre descente avec beaucoup de soin.

« Les fusibles sont là derrière, m'informe-t-elle. J'y vais, toi… continue de faire attention. Et s'il se passe quelque chose, tu cries.

-D'accord, mais ne tarde pas.

Je vois le visage d'Iria se perdre parmi les ombres et je reste au pied de l'escalier principal. Cela m'inquiète, quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas seule et qu'on me surveille. Je ne tarde pas à le découvrir. Je ne compte pas moins de deux minutes seule quand je vois une ombre bouger à ma droite.

-« Qui est là? », je demande suffisant fort pour qu'il m'entende, mais pas Iria.

L'ombre s'arrête, sort de derrière une colonne et commence à s'approcher de moi sans parler.

« Qui es-tu? »

Il ne me répond pas, il s'approche silencieusement à la place. Il est presque devant moi, mais je ne reconnais pas son visage.

« Je te préviens, si tu ne me le dis pas, je crie. »

Avant de pouvoir continuer à parler, un doigt se place sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Il s'approche en inspirant mon odeur, met son visage dans mon cou et inspire à nouveau, très profondément. Je reste paralysée. Je sens ses lèvres frôler légèrement ma peau et je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Il monte son visage tandis qu'il continue de frôler la peau de mon cou où il finit par m'embrasser doucement. Je sais que seulement deux personnes peuvent être mon inconnu, mais j'ignore des deux a eu cet audace. L'étranger arrive à mon visage et est à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. Sa respiration me frôle le visage. C'est un piège, qui veux-tu que ça soit? Je me parle à moi-même, mais je ne peux pas bouger, bien que je le voulais mes muscles ne répondent pas. Tout à coup, un cri de joie est entendu, c'est Iria

« Je l'ai trouvé Bella! Ce sera régler dans cinq secondes. »

L'ombre devant moi me regarde et m'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres. C'est à peine s'il joint ses lèvres au les miennes. Il disparu dans l'obscurité avant que la lumière ne revienne et Iria apparaît derrière moi avec Éric.

« Éric était caché là, mais je l'ai trouvé avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose, sourit-elle orgueilleusement. Je connais trop bien cette maison.

-Nous avons quand même obtenu ce que nous voulions, vous restez à la maison », nous dit Éric avec un air de suffisance tandis qu'il nous guidait au salon où tout le monde est déjà assis dans les canapés.

-Vous n'êtes pas croyable, je marmonne en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil individuel.

-Comme cela, vous ne tenterez plus le coup. »

Jasper s'interrompt sous le regard de reproches d'Alice. Je ris du visage qu'il affiche, mais je remarque quelque chose.

« Il manque des gens? Où sont Rosalie et Emmett? Et Edward? »

J'ai déjà une idée pour ce qui est couple et en fait, la seule chose qui m'importe est Edward, j'avais l'espoir que ce soit lui l'auteur du baiser dans le hall. Depuis quand as-tu des préférences Bella? Je pensais que tu voulais une pause… Bon… Il est possible que je me sois décidé finalement…

« Rosalie et Emmett sont dans l'une des chambres, rient Ben et Angéla. Et Edward…

-Il n'est pas ici. »

Jacob, même moi je peux le voir. Je suis surprise que ce soit lui qui réponde. Il est très tranquille ou il n'a pas appris que son rival m'a tendu un piège.

« Il est probablement dans sa chambre. Il est possible qu'il pleure parce qu'il a peur de l'obscurité… »

Tous étaient habitués aux piques entre Edward et Jacob, nous ignorons donc son commentaire.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il passe. »

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'escalier. Je monte et je tourne dans le couloir de droite où se trouve la chambre des garçons et où je suppose est Edward. En chemin, je passe devant une de chambres d'où provient des cris et des halètements étouffés. Je me couvre la bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort. Ces deux là passent un bon moment, dis-je en pensant à Rosalie et à Emmett. Demain, je pourrai faire marcher mon grand frère. Enfin, j'arrive à la pièce où je désire me rendre et je cogne à la porte. Personne ne répond. Le doute m'envahi, je ne sais pas s'il est mieux que je le laisser seul à cause de toute les choses qui se sont passées ou que j'aille le voir. Il pourrait être endormi, bien que je doute de cela puisque je sais qu'il s'endort toujours tard. Finalement, je décide d'entrer, je veux savoir pourquoi il n'est pas en bas avec tous les autres et ce qui s'est passé, j'ai besoin de savoir.

« Edward? »

J'entre à moitié dans la chambre en l'appelant, mais personne ne répond. J'entre complètement.

« Edward, est-ce que tu es là? Est-ce que ca va?

-C'est injuste! »

En même temps que j'entends ces mots, je remarque qu'il ferme la porte derrière moi et qu'il me pousse contre elle, laissant ses bras à la hauteur de mon visage.

« Injuste? En quoi? »

Je ne suis pas effrayée, je sais qu'il ne me fera pas mal, mais je suis un peu surprise.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

**Edward**

Quand j'ai vu Iria laisser Bella seule au pied des escaliers, j'ai eu envie d'aller jusqu'à elle et de l'embrasser comme nous l'avions fait sur le terrain de foot. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas le droit. Bien qu'apparemment, je fusse le seul qui suive les règles. À côté de moi, je vois Jacob, qui est caché derrière une colonne, sortir et, après que Bella ait demandé qui c'est, s'approcher d'elle. Je grogne lorsque je le vois la faire taire d'un doigt, le posant sur sa bouche et rapprocher sa tête de ses épaules. Il inspire son odeur! Et merde, c'est injuste! Je meurs aussi d'envie de m'approcher autant d'elle! Mes yeux s'habituent déjà à l'obscurité, je peux donc clairement voir ce qu'il se passe. Quand il commence à embrasser son cou, je veux lui sauter dessus et l'écarter de mon amour, mais j'entends Iria crier à ce moment-là.

-« Je l'ai trouvé Bella! Ce sera régler dans cinq secondes. »

Jacob, avec frayeur puisqu'il sait qu'il ne peut se faire attraper en train de trahir sa parole, regarde Bella et l'embrasse sur les lèvres rapidement avant disparaître dans l'ombre quelques secondes plus tard. C'était seulement un frottement de lèvres, mais l'espoir que j'avais en moi se brise et je n'ai plus envie de résister. Comme je sais où ils se dirigent, je me cache où ils étaient et quand ils partent vers le salon retrouver tous les autres comme c'était prévu, Jacob est probablement déjà là-bas, je monte dans la chambre. Je ne veux pas imaginer les retrouvailles de Jacob et Bella, ni les commentaires de ceux-ci. Je suis sûr que Bella l'a reconnu et qu'elle s'est décidée en sa faveur.

J'entre dans ma chambre et me jette sur le lit. Durant mon passage dans le couloir, j'ai entendu des halètements dans une pièce où je suppose qu'Emmett se trouve avec sa copine. Edward, tu dois l'oublie… elle a fait son choix. J'allume la lumière, l'obscurité me rappelant seulement le souvenir de l'événement d'il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Quelques temps plus tard, j'entendu de doux coups à la porte, mais je décide de les ignorer; je n'ai envie de parler à personne. J'attends quelques secondes et la personne ne recommençant pas à frapper, je suppose qu'elle est partie. Pas très loin en tout cas, car, tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre et je vois quelqu'un entrer.

« Edward? »

Mon corps se tend en entendant la voix de ma Bella. Oublie-la, je me répète à moi-même.

« Edward, est-ce que tu es là? Est-ce que ça va?

-C'est injuste! »

Je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Je ferme la porte et bloque Bella en mettant mes bras à la hauteur de son visage, la regardant fixement.

-« Injuste? En quoi? »

Elle semble réellement surprise. Elle ne peut pas l'être, elle doit savoir que Jacob a brisé les règles en l'embrasse. Lorsque je décide de la lâcher, elle est si jolie et tranquille que je ne me peux pas me retenir.

« S'il peut tricher, moi aussi. » 

J'enlève mes bras de la porte et pose mes mains sur son visage, elle ne fait aucun geste pour me repousser, et je l'embrasse avec urgence. Mes lèvres cherchent précipitamment les siennes, j'ai besoin d'elle, elle est ma vie. Elle ne s'est pas éloignée, mais elle ouvre la bouche pour laisser entrer ma langue qui se met à danser avec la sienne et nous nous embrassons avec plus de passion. Quand nous sommes à bout de souffle, je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je les garde clos pour ainsi pouvoir prolonger la sensation et me rappeler que ce sera sûrement le dernier baiser que je lui donnerai.

« Je suis désolée, je murmure. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Ne sois pas désolé. »

Sa voix était plus douce que ce que je me rappelais.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as embrassée en bas? Et pourquoi es-tu ici maintenant? »

J'ouvre les yeux, étonné. A-t-elle pensé que j'étais l'auteur du baiser dans les escaliers?

« C'était Jacob, dis-je le visage défait. Je suis ici parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter que tu le choisisses.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je l'ai choisi ?

-Bien… quand il t'a embrassé… tu ne l'as pas écarté

-Au début, j'étais paralysée par la peur, mais je ne me suis pas éloignée parce que j'ai cru que c'était toi. »

Je la regarde, un regard moqueur sur le visage.

« Quand j'ai vu Jacob tranquille dans le salon, j'ai cru qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais quand il s'est moqué de ta fuite, j'ai pensé le pire et la vérité. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui.

-Alors… Voulais-tu que je t'embrasse? »

Je n'ai jamais été si heureux.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas fait ce que je t'ai fait comprendre il y a quelques instants? »

Elle est offensée, mais rapidement elle sourit de nouveau.

« Edward, j'ai décidé que… Je suis amoureuse de toi et Jacob c'est simplement de la mélancolie. »

Je la prends par la taille et je recommence à l'embrasser. J'ai longtemps attendu pour cela et je vais en profiter. Je remarque son sourire tandis que nous nous embrassons et je lui rends. Elle s'éloigne bien que je ne le veule pas.

« D'abord, je dois parler à Jacob. »

Cela ne me plaisait pas vraiment. 

« Edward, viens. Je t'aime, j'ai déjà choisi, ne t'en préoccupe pas.

-D'accord. »

Elle s'approche et me donne un doux baiser sur les lèvres pour après disparaître par la porte où je l'ai suivie. Nous arrivons en bas, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tout le monde comprend immédiatement ce qui s'est passé. Bella s'adressé à Jacob, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot, il l'interrompt.

« Les explications sont inutiles, Bella. Je comprends qu'il s'est passé trop de temps. L'amour est quelque chose qu'on ne contrôle pas. Regarde-moi, je suis amoureux de toi et toi de lui. Je comprends tout, il ne faut pas que tu ressentes de la pitié pour moi.

-Jacob… »

Bella se sent mal, je peux le remarquer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée. J'ai connu l'amour avec toi et rassures-toi, ça me passera et je t'oublierai. Mais je ne veux pas que l'on cesse d'être amis.

-Bien sûr que non! »

Bella le serre contre elle et je regarde ailleurs.

« Edward, me dis Jacob qui s'est levé et s'est approché de moi la main tendu. Prends soin d'elle, s'il te plaît.

-Sans aucun doute.

-Bon… je retourne chez moi… nous nous voyons aux prochaines vacances.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, Jacob, plaide Bella. Tu peux rester. »

Bella raccompagne Jacob à la sortie. Quand elle revient, elle s'assoit à côté de moi et je l'attiré contre mon corps de manière à ce qu'elle s'appuie contre ma poitrine.

« On dirait bien que nous sortie tombe à l'eau, s'exclame Alice qui est fâchée que 

l'on est anéanti ses plans.

-Mon amour, je te promets que demain nous irons tous danser, lui promet Jasper si complaisant. Mais nous ne pouvons pas permettre que vous sortiez ainsi habillées et, de plus, seules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Jasper Hale? »

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le pauvre Jasper serait mort sur le champ.

« Que vous êtes trop belles. »

Je remarque que seul Jasper réussit à avaler sa salive.

« Nous ne pouvons pas permettre que des crétins bavent sur nos petites-amies et qu'ils essayent de sortir avec elles. »

Alice se calme lorsqu'elle me voit attirer Bella un peu plus vers moi après ces derniers mots.

« Il est normal qu'après la formation d'un nouveau couple tu aies peur qu'un être joli à croquer comme Bella trouve un garçon plus intéressant, beau et meilleur parti que toi et t'abandonne, me dit-elle avec une grimace burlesque sur le visage, mais lorsqu'elle voit que j'allais répliquer elle saute du canapé. Mettons-nous au lit. »

Nous nous levons et nous commençons à monter les escaliers.

« Comment allons-nous dormir?,-demande Angéla rouge de honte

-Tranquille… il y a des pièces en trop pour que chacun puisse dormir avec son compagnon », répond Alice toujours aussi perspicace.

Bella se colle encore plus à moi après avoir entendu cela et je remarque son rougissement. Je souris, la trouvant jolie comme chaque fois quand elle rougissait. Nous arrivons à l'étage et choisissons une chambre.

« Attends-moi ici, me dit Bella en sortant de la pièce. Je vais mettre mon pyjama. »

Je la suis du regard tandis que je m'allonge sur le lit. Je souris lorsque j'enregistre qu'enfin je suis avec elle.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre 17_

_**Bella**_

_Bien que ça me désole d'avoir laissé Jacob, je ne peux être triste, j'avais l'homme que je voulais. Bien que quand Alice ait décidé que nous dormirions en couple, je rougis beaucoup. Ce serait la première fois que nous dormirions ensemble. Je suis nerveuse, je crois que je ne veux rien faire la première nuit, je ne suis pas ainsi et lui non plus même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Je m'accroche un peu plus à lui. Je l'aime tant… Je ferais tant de choses pour lui. Quand nous choisissons la chambre, je vais dans celle des filles pour prendre mon pyjama. Là se trouve Iria qui prend elle aussi son pyjama._

_« Je suis si contente pour toi! Je savais que tu l'aimais, mais seule toi devais le découvrir._

_-Comment le savais-tu? »_

_Aujourd'hui était le jour des surprises, apparemment._

_« Bella, je te connais depuis toujours… De plus, quand tu m'appelle, tu me parle d'une manière qui sonne si … amoureuse… »_

_Elle me connaît si bien…_

_« Bon, je pense que tu devrais y aller… tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Éric, n'est-ce pas?, lui dit-je avec un regard coquin._

_-Bien sûr que non, sourit-elle, mais elle redevient sérieuse. Bella… Je sais que tu n'es plus vierge parce que tu me l'as raconté, mais… ne fais que ce que tu veux, d'accord? Ne sois pas pressée, je connais des couples où cela s'est terminé après l'avoir fait pour la première fois._

_-Mon dieu Iria, ne me fait pas peur! Je l'aime trop Iria… Je ne veux rien faire ce soir, je veux attendre quelque chose de plus… Pas beaucoup parce que je le désire, mais pas le premier jour..._

_-Je suis sûre qu'il sera d' accord », dit-elle en me donnant un sourire avant de partir._

_Je prends mon pyjama et me dirige vers ma chambre. Quand j'arrive, j''ouvre la bouche sous la stupeur. Edward est renversé sur le lit avec seulement un pantalon de pyjama comme vêtement, laissant sa poitrine blanche nue. Il me regarde en riant quand il se rend compte que je n'arrête pas de le regarder._

_« Vas-tu rester là ou vas-tu me rejoindre? », me dit-il en avançant vers moi. _

_Il a un sourire rassurant. Mon dieu qu'il est beau… Mais je vais t'enlever ce sourire, joli cœur… Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis une des Fantastiques. Je laisse mon pyjama sur une chaise près de l'entrée et j'enlève le veston que j'ai mis avant de sortir de la chambre des filles avant que les garçons n'éteignent les lumières. Je suis dos à lui, il peut donc voir le grand décolleté de mon dos. Je me retourne et celle qui sourit c'est moi lorsque je vois son visage et sa bouche ouverte._

_« Tu… tu… allais sortir ainsi. », bégaye-t-il._

_Il me semble bien qu'il n'avait pas encore regardé les vêtements que je portais._

_« Bien sûr… j'affirme de la voix la plus sexy que je peux, mais à l'intérieur je ris aux éclats. Pourquoi? Ils ne me vont pas? »_

_Pour continuer ce cinéma j'ai mis un visage de souci en m'approchant du lit jusqu'au bord et en me regardant avec une angoisse feinte._

_-Tu plaisantes?_

_Il me prend et me renverse sur le lit, se laissant tomber avec moi de manière à ce que son dos soit sur le matelas et moi au-dessus de lui. Il me prend par la taille tandis qu'il me regarde avec des yeux brillantes._

_« Tu es extrêmement bonne_

_-Extrêmement bonne? Et comment est-ce que cela se mange?, ris-je._

_-Très facile… »_

_Il serre encore plus ma taille et m'embrasse avec passion. Satisfaite avec moi-même, je continue le baiser en souriant de la réaction que j'ai réussi à lui soutirer. Nos langues jouent en augmentant chaque fois l'intensité du baiser. Ses mains me caressent mon dos nu en me faisant ressentir des frissons de plaisir. Je remue ses cheveux avec une main et avec l'autre je caresse son torse nu en dessinant de petits cercles et autres formes étrangères. L'une de ses mains descend de ma taille jusqu'à mes fesses, restant au-dessus de la courte jupe ferme avec laquelle je l'ai fait bégayer quelques instants plus tôt. Je profite de la pause pour reprendre ma respiration, pour m'échapper de ses bras et pour me lever du lit._

_« Je vais me mettre en pyjama, dis-je en voyant son visage ennuyé._

_-Tu peux rester avec ces vêtements, susurre-t-il en me regardant avec désir tandis que je m'approche un peu de lui._

_-Calme-toi, je les remettrai demain quand nous irons en boîte si tu veux… je vais chercher un beau petit-ami malin, sexy… »_

_Je m'approche jusqu'au lit tandis que j'énumère tout cela en regardant le plafond et en me mordant la lèvre…_

_« Tu ne vas pas faire cela… dit-il avec une voix rauque._

_-Quoi?, fis-je semblant de ne pas comprendre ce dont il parlait. Ah! Cela? »_

_Je me retourne en me mordant la lèvre et en le regardant. Il m'attire de nouveau vers lui en me plaçant sous lui._

_« Tu froisses mes vêtements, je me plains. Je ne pourrai pas les mettre demain._

_-Tant mieux… Tu es à moi. »_

_Il m'embrasse, mais j'en profite pour m'échapper et enfiler mon pyjama tandis qu'il me crie que c'est injuste ce que je fais. Je finis par sortir et je retourne à ma position initiale._

_« T'ai-je déjà dit que ce pyjama t'allait à merveille? »_

_C'est le pyjama que je portais lors de notre première rencontre._

_« Non jamais…, dis-je et avant qu'il ne parle, je continue. Mais j'ai pu voir qu'il te plaisait la première fois quand tu es resté ébahi en me regardant. »_

_Je m'allonge sur lui en riant tandis qu'il rit sarcastiquement. Il ouvre ses bras et je me blottis contre sa poitrine. Il se met à me caresser les cheveux._

_« Merci! »_

_Je lève les yeux pour le regarder et pour comprendre pourquoi il me remercie._

_« De m'avoir choisi, de me garder et de me faire devenir l'homme le plus heureux de la terre._

_-D'abord, énumérai-je, ne le dis pas comme si je t'avais choisi par pitié et deuxièmement… merci aussi à toi. »_

_Il m'embrasse avec une douceur avec laquelle personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé._

_-« C'est un plaisir. »_

_Nous nous endormons enlacés. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux en me réveillant le lendemain, je tombe sur mon ange._

_« Mon dieu…_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_

_Apparemment, j'ai parlé à voix haute._

_« J'ai dormi près d'un ange…, ris-je avec éclat._

_-Qui est-ce qui a pris ma place?, dit-il en colère._

_-Tais-toi espèce d'idiot et embrasse-moi._

_Je l'attire à moi et je m'empare de ses lèvres avec envie. Edward me saisit par la taille, réduisant encore plus la distance entre nous. Je le saisis par le cou. La température de la pièce monte et je pense que cette fois-ci, personne ne l'arrêtera et, en réalité, cela ne me dérangeait pas non plus. Nos corps sont emmêlés quand la porte s'ouvre._

_« Bonjour grands dormeurs! Debout…! Ah! Seigneur! Couvrez-vous! »_

_Nous nous tournons surpris vers Emmett qui se couvre les yeux._

_« Emmett! Nous sommes en pyjama!, dis-je en me levant, en allant jusqu'à lui et en l'enlaçant. Bonjour le grand._

_-Comme tu es rapide à me faire grandir la naine._

_-Que tu es rapide pour commencer à me rendre jaloux… »_

_Edward sourit en s'étirant dans le lit._

_-Edward, je t'en conjure, couvre-toi. Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars, lance Emmett en remarquant le torse nu de mon petit-ami._

_-Moi ça me plaît, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre pour que seul Edward me voie et en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser._

_-Pouah, je crois que je vais descendre, mais je ne prendrai pas de petit déjeuner, on m'a coupé l'appétit… »_

_Nous restons encore un petit moment à nous embrassant avec beaucoup de passion._

_« Je vais me doucher, dis-je en me séparant finalement de lui._

_-Si tu veux, je peux me joindre à toi…_

_-Je crois que tu devrais prendre une douche froide », ris-je en lui désignant le pantalon de son pyjama._

_Edward se regarde et devient très rouge tandis qu'il se couvre avec le drap, Je pars vers la salle de bain en riant. Lorsque je ressors, je suis déjà habillée. Mes vêtements étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Edward me regarde et prend ma place dans la douche tandis que je descends prendre le petit déjeuner. En bas, tout le monde est déjà là, excepté Rosalie qui doit toujours être en train de se préparer._

_« Ma petite naine, tu t'es détaché d'Edward? »_

_Ce commentaire d'Emmett me fait encore plus rougir que tout à l'heure._

_« Tu n'es pas bien placé pour en parler Emmett Chéri »_

_Rosalie apparaît par la porte en laissant Emmett silencieux et je ris un bonjour._

_« Bonjour », s'exclament les autres._

_Nous commençons à manger sans Edward puisque j'ai la certitude qu'il tardera à descendre._

_« Que pourrions-nous faire aujourd'hui… je n'ai pas envie de rester à la maison, déclare Alice._

_-Je suis d'accord. J'ai toujours voulu aller à la montagne, mais mes parents ne me laissent jamais y aller. Ils disent que ce n'est pas pour des mesdemoiselles. »_

_Tous rient quand elle roule les yeux._

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?, demande Edward en entrant par la porte,_

_-Nous allons à la montagne, s'enthousiasme Emmett. Rosalie, dis-moi que tu viendras… S'il te plaît…_

_-Tu sais déjà que je n'aime pas ça, mon amour », lui répond Rosalie en lui faisant des yeux doux._

_C'est l'image la plus amusante que je n'ai jamais vu._

_« Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas? Ceux qui ne veulent pas y aller, je sais parfaitement qu'Alice ne voudra pas, nous continuerons à préparer quelque chose ici._

_-J'approuve… je n'ai pas tout à fait envie d'aller à la montagne… Quelqu'un d'autre veut-il rester? »_

_Quand nous avons fini de prendre le petit déjeuner, nous nous mettons en chemin. Éric, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Angéla et moi irons à la montagne. Au début, les garçons ne voulaient pas emmener leurs compagnes, mais j'étais décidée à y aller et lorsqu'ils ont vu que je ne changerais pas d'avis, ils ont cédé. Nous sortions quand Edward m'attrape par la taille et me chuchote à l'oreille._

_-« Si tu veux, dans la montagne, nous pourrons nous échapper un moment…_

_-Ne rêve-pas Edward Cullen. »_

_Il se sépare de moi, déçu que je ne le laisse pas s'accrocher à moi. _

_« Nous montons tous ensemble, nous allons être tous ensemble et nous descendrons tous ensemble, d'accord?_

_-Oh!… je voulais être avec toi…, me dit-il peiné._

_-Je crois que si je n'ai pas pu sortir avec les filles… et porter les vêtements d'hier… Non! J'ai un vêtement noir très court et très joli que je me suis acheté que je pourrais mettre…_

_-Bien, je suis piégé… Nous irons… Mais tu me le paieras._

_Il me donne un baiser rapide en me regardant fixement et part. Nous ne tardons pas à nous séparer en deux groupes. Nous les pom-pom girls, nous avions beaucoup plus de patience et de résistance que ce que les garçons pensaient et nous avons pris les devants avec Emmett qui allait lui aussi à notre rythme._

_« Venez les petits! » _

_Angéla et moi nous moquions d'eux._

_« Vous n'avez pas honte que deux demoiselles en panique vous mènent?_

_-Vous êtes pathétiques, ajoute Emmett. Je ne sais pas comment on peut gagner avec ces deux-là._

_-Si on le voulait, on pourrait vous devancer, mais ce n'est pas un concours… On s'ennuierait tout seul là-haut… »_

_Nous arrivons finalement au sommet et quand Éric, Edward et Jasper nous rejoignent, nous sommes en train de manger._

_« Vous êtes enfin arrivé._

_-Taisez-vous, dirent-ils épuisés. Vous n'auriez pas de l'eau? Nous n'en avions pas pour le chemin…_

_-Ils m'ont fait de la peine, mais d'accord, je vais chercher de l'eau à une fontaine qui existe pas très loin d'ici… Je tarderai un peu, mais mangez pour récupérer des forces._

_-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne?_

_-Non, c'est bon Edward… Tu ne pourras pas suivre mon rythme…_

_-Si je le pourrai… sur un terrain plat, je suis plus rapide que toi. Te rappelles-tu?_

_-Bon d'accord, tu peux venir… »_

_Nous parcourons quelque mètres jusqu'au petit chemin qui descend vers le bas. Nous avons perdu de vue les autres quand nous arrivons à la fontaine._

_« Enfin! »_

_Edward, épuisé, commence à remplir les gourdes d'eau._

_« Je t'avais dit que tu te fatiguerais, chéri, dis-je en levant les yeux vers le ciel. C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas? »_

_Pour me répondre, Edward prend l'une des bouteilles récemment remplies d'eau glacée et me regarde avec un sourire malicieux._

_« N''ose même pas y penser, Edward Cullen. »_

_Je veux que ma voix sonne forte, mais il y a un accent de panique. Cette eau est vraiment glacée. Edward s'approche et se met à me poursuivre lorsqu'il me voit m'éloigner en courant. Mais il disait vrai, sur un terrain plat il est plus rapide que moi. En peu de temps, il m'atteint et verse le contenu une bouteille d'eau sur moi. Je reste tranquille en le regardant avec haine. Il s'éloigne de moi rapidement._

_« Tu as peur, mon amour… Je ne vais rien te faire… Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas si maline… »_

_Edward s'approche de moi prudent, mais quand il est près de moi, je m'avance et me colle à lui._

_-« Merde, Bella, tu es froide!_

_-Sérieusement? Je ne le savais pas…-ironisai-je en le regardant moqueuse. Cela n'est pas très galant, le savais-tu? »_

_Je crois que cela le surprend, mais cela disparaît rapidement quand je prends l'autre bouteille d'eau et la renverse sur lui. Son visage est si beau._

_« Maintenant nous sommes à égalité…_

_-Tu le paieras Bella…_

_-Et que comptes-tu faire?, dis-je en m'approche de lui, puis en insinuant. Pourrais-tu m'aider à enlever ce froid? Me donner de la chaleur... »_

_Edward n'hésité pas, il me prend par la taille pour joindre son corps au mien. Je souris en voyant qu'il a compris l'allusion et nous nous embrassons avec ferveur, encore plus que les dernières fois. Notre relation est passionnelle, aucun doute là-dessus… Edward me soulève et m'assoit sur une pierre qui est près de la fontaine. J'entoure de mes jambes sa taille et l'attire plus vers moi. La proximité de nos corps trempés nous permet de sentir le désir de l'autre. Malgré l'eau glacée qui nous couvre, je sens la chaleur qui émerge de cette union. Les mains d'Edward parcourent mon corps de la taille au cou tandis que je savoure son torse trempé d'eau._

_« Qu'est-ce qui arrive avec cette eau? »_

_Ce cri nous sépare, haletant tous les deux. Nous tournons notre regard vers le petit chemin qui descend vers la fontaine._

_Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

**Edward**

C'est la deuxième fois que j'ai envie d'anéantir Emmett dans aujourd'hui et les deux fois pour la même raison. Je regarde Bella et je vois qu'elle est dans le même état que moi. Comment nous sommes-nous permis d'en arriver là, dans cet endroit? Elle descend de la roche et rejoint directement Éric qui arrive avec Emmett. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'Emmett vient vers moi. Oh non… Maintenant il va falloir endurer ses plaisanteries.

« Edward… je devrais te dire de t'écarter de ma petite sœur, ou rire de toi, mais comme le bon frère que je suis, je vais seulement te donner un conseil : prends l'une de ces bouteilles d'eau glacée et jette-la-toi dessus, tu commences à faire peur et je doute que tu veuilles rentrer dans cet état. »

Emmett essaye de retenir un rire en me désignant mon pantalon. Merde… Deux fois dans une journée… je crois que je ne peux pas continuer ainsi …"

« Les garçons, on y retourne. »

Éric saisit une Bella rouge comme une tomate et ils s'éloignent. Je les suis avec Emmett qui ne dit rien par peur d'éclater de rire.

« Emmett… »

J'essayé de parler, mais c'est en vain

« Petit frère, du calme. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui il arrive des choses pareilles. »

Nous arrivons et Jasper et Angéla ont tout préparé pour notre changement d'endroit. Nous descendons, mais, tout à coup, Bella saisit Angéla et elle lui a dit quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Les garçons…, dit Angéla nerveusement en regardant Bella. Nous avons une urgence.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe? »

C'est la première fois que je vois Jasper parler à Angéla, mais, apparemment, ils s'entendent bien.

« Elle a besoin… nous avons besoin d'aller au petit coin…

-Maintenant? Parce que par ici il n'y a pas de toilette.

-Edward, nous sommes près de ce que je t'ai mentionné tout à l'heure!, répond Bella cinglante. C'est très urgent… Nous allons aller à la maison, celle abandonnée là-bas. »

Je regarde l'endroit que Bella désigne. La mine qu'elle affiche ne me plaît pas, mais elles nous expliquent qu'elles ne peuvent pas aller dans un autre endroit. Nous les accompagnons jusqu'à l'entrée et elles entrent.

« Elles tardent beaucoup, vous ne croyez pas?, s'exclame Emmett impatient de se remettre en marche, lui qui n'aime pas rester tranquille autant de temps.

-Emmett… Ce sont des filles … Elles tardent toujours dans les toilettes », rassure Jasper qui réussit à le tranquilliser.

Tout à coup, nous entendons un cri de Bella. J'entre automatiquement à l'intérieur et me mets à les chercher. Mes yeux tardent à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

« Bella? »

Je prie pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de mal.

« Les garçons arrivent », murmure Angéla.

Plus en sautant qu'en courant, je monte quelques escaliers disproportionnés qui conduisent à l'étage. Le séjour est là, plus obscur que le premier étage, et je peux seulement savoir où sont les filles par le grincement du parquet et quelques médisances de Bella.

« Bon Dieu Angéla, fais attention la prochaine fois…, j'entends Bella dire à Angéla en arrivant près d'elles.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Rien d'important… J'étais en train d'enquêter pour savoir ce qu'il y avait par ici tandis qu'elle finissait et elle est apparue derrière sans faire de bruit et sans me prévenir. Ça m'a surpris, ce qui m'a fait crier, répond Bella qui est assis dans le sol.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si maladroite… dis-je avant de m'interrompre, son regard me faisant taire. Peux-tu marcher ou je dois t'aider?

-Je peux. »

Elle essaye de se lever, mais après s'être appuyée sur son pied droit, elle lâche un gémissement et elle tombe au sol, encore une fois.

-Allez… Je te porte. »

Je la charge sur mes épaules et nous descendons rejoindre Emmett et Jasper, puisque seul Éric et moi étions montés.

« Bella est tombée et s'est tordue la cheville. Elle ne peut pas marcher seule, explique Éric après avoir vu leur visage lorsqu'ils remarquent notre position.

-Allez petite sœur, c'est une bonne excuse pour être plus près de ton prince…

-Ferme-là, Emmett! »

Le rugissement de Bella le fait taire jusqu'à notre arrivée à la maison où nous expliquons tout à ceux qui y sont resté.

« Nous sortirons un autre jour pour aller danser, alors …

-Non Alice… je sortirai demain, mais vous, allez-y aujourd'hui et faites-vous plaisir.

-Ça m'est égal, Bella…, insiste Alice qui ne veut pas laisser Bella ici, mais qui est quand même un peu déçue

-Allez-y, Alice, dis-je en entrant dans la conversation. Je resterai avec Bella. De toute façon, tu sais que je n'aime pas danser.

-Cela ne te dérange pas? Sérieusement?, s'enthousiasme Alice en me regardant avec ses yeux brillants.

-Non, allez-y

-Merci Edward! Bella, demain, tu sors », ajoute Alice en nous embrassant.

Tout le monde va se préparer tandis que je regarde la télévision avec Bella. Au bout d'une heure, ils nous quittent en promettant de ne pas revenir trop tard.

-« Soyez sage! », crie Emmett en me faisant des clins d'œil.

Le film est un peu ennuyeux, mais je ne veux pas m'écarter de Bella. Elle soupire de temps en temps, ce que je crois être en raison du film qui doit lui plaire. C'est ce que je crois jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse sans avis préalable.

« C'est en quel honneur?, dis-je surpris.

-Le film est un peu nul… C'est plus amusant… »

Ça m'enchante quand elle dit cela à la manière d'une petite fille,

« M'aides-tu à aller jusqu'à la chambre? »

Je la prends dans mes bras et la soulève du canapé pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre que nous avons occupée la veille.

« Je peux maintenant. »

Elle me le démontre en se mettant debout, elle boite encore un peu, l'enflure aura diminuée demain et ce sera parfait.

-« Où vas-tu? »

Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain

« Me changer… Tu ne vas pas croire que je vais me changer ici, n'est-ce pas? »

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

**Bella**

Je sors parée de mon pyjama noir qui plaît tant à Edward et je m'allonge sur le lit á côté de lui. Cette nuit, à la différence de la précédente, je n'ai pas sommeil et pas vraiment envie de dormir. Je me tourne vers lui.

« Parle-moi de toi. »

C'est un peu étrange comme sujet de conversation, mais comme je ne sais pas de quoi parler et c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire…

-Pose-moi des questions et je réponds. Ensuite, c'est ton tour.

-D'accord… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi? »

Il est clair qu'il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque et gaspiller une question de cette manière n'est pas à son avantage…

« Tu as gaspillé une question… Tu sais que je suis amoureuse de toi. Pour moi, tu es tout et je ferais tout pour toi, je réponds fermement. Maintenant, c'est mon tour, cela me trouble… Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce que j'ai remarqué ce matin et ensuite plus tard près de la fontaine avant qu'Emmett ne nous interrompe?

-C'est à cette classe de questions que tu pensais? »

J'acquiesce malicieuse.

« J'ai une petite-amie perverse.

-Allez, n'exagères pas et réponds, ris-je.

-Je ne veux pas te l'expliquer… Tu as des cours de biologie et tu l'as bien remarqué…

-Haha, je crois que je me contenterai de cette réponse… C'est si touchant…

-Mmm… »

Il se plonge dans ses pensées.

« Raconte-moi tes expériences avec les garçons… Je veux savoir… qui a été ta première fois et tout cela…

-Es-tu sûr que tu veux savoir ça?, je lui demande, incrédule. La majorité des garçons, pour ne pas dire la totalité, préférait ne rien savoir des relations que leur petites-amies ont eues avec leur ex.

-Je veux savoir à qui je me frotte. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait et comment, mais je ne veux pas trop de détails non plus.

-D'accord… Ma première fois était avec Jacob. Il a été très romantique. On a fait l'amour dans ma maison de plage après m'avoir joué _La mer_ de Debussy au piano. Ensuite Mike, il a été… plus particulier… Ce n'est pas un garçon sensible et il voulait le faire un point c'est tout. Il n'était pas très conciliant et je ne vais pas te donner plus de détails.

-Comme tu veux mon ange. »

Cela me fait sourire, j'enchaîne avec ma question.

« Et toi, les tiennes? »

Il me regarde en riant.

« Je suis curieuse, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Bon… je te surpasse pour plusieurs raisons… Mais ce qui est différent c'est que je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie durable. »

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'était des petites histoires, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elles, pas comme avec toi. La première était une bonne amie et il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'affection entre nous, mais ça nous a poussés à le faire. Les autres étaient des connaissances seulement.

-Hmmm… »

Je m'en voulais d'avoir posé cette question. Suis-je une autre de ses conquêtes? Je pouvais n'être qu'une meneuse de claques populaire qu'il avait attirée pour la mettre dans son lit et ensuite pouvoir s'en vanter devant ses amis…

-Est-ce que ton pied va mieux? »

Je finis par me rendre compte qu'il m'a posé une question quand je remarque qu'il regarde mon pied et qu'il s'est tourné vers moi.

-Oui… Ça va mieux »

Ma voix sonne un peu déprimée, j'en suis consciente.

« Bella…, dit-il en me prenant le menton pour que je le regarde et remarquant qu'une larme coule le long de ma joue, il l'essuie rapidement. Bella… Il est possible que cela te paraisse bizarre, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti cela… jusqu'à présent. Bella, tu es tout pour moi. Je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te presser à faire quoi que se soit. Elles n'étaient qu'une distraction… Mais toi, Bella, je te désire. »

Ses mots m'éclairent et je me jette sur ses lèvres. Edward m'aime et me désire. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'en convaincre. Mes lèvres cherchent anxieusement les siennes qui s'ouvrent pour laisser entrer ma langue et créer une lutte pour la domination. Mes mains parcourent le chemin entre sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux au passage, jusqu'à son torse nu. Les siennes saisissent rudement ma taille en me serrant le plus possible contre lui tandis que, de temps en temps, il me caresse le dos et les fesses.

« Quand crois-tu qu'Emmett va nous interrompre? »

Je ris suite à sa question.

« Je crois que, cette fois, personne ne va nous interrompre… dis-je en me mordant les lèvres. Cette nuit est pour toi et pour moi uniquement.

-Si tu continues de faire ça, il est clair qu'elle sera pour nous, ajoute-t-il la voix rauque et en regardant mes lèvres avec luxure. Je crois même que si Emmett entrait, il ne pourrait pas m'arrêter. »

Il se jette sur moi, affamé. Contente, je lui réponds. Sa main disparaît en dessous de mon T-shirt, caressant doucement ma poitrine. Un léger gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Je regarde ses yeux aussi noirs de désir que les miens. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que nous voulions ni ce que nous désirions. Il enlève mon haut de pyjama et il dirige ses lèvres vers mon cou, puis jusqu'au commencement de mon décolleté, sa descente appuyée par de petits baisers. J'halète déjà et il m'est difficile de respirer. Quand il remonte pour embrasser mes lèvres, c'est maintenant mon tour. J'embrasse chaque parcelle de peau découverte, lui coupant à mon tour sa respiration. Mais je ne m'arrête pas à son torse, je vais jusqu'au bord de son pantalon où je joue avec l'élastique. Edward est tendu, mais il essaie de décontracter autant qu'il le peut. Il me ramène à sa hauteur et m'étend sur le lit en se mettant par-dessus moi. Tandis qu'il m'embrasse, je lui enlève son pantalon de pyjama, le laissant en caleçon. Il s'attaque à mes seins. Ses caresses sont incroyables, je vois qu'il a de l'expérience. L'une de ses mains délaisse ma poitrine pour descendre s'introduire dans mon pantalon. Un vague de plaisir, que personne n'avait pu me procurer avant, me submerge. Je ferme les yeux et je gémis plus fort que je le veux. Quand je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, je vois Edward me regarder en souriant. 

Mon dieu, il est parfait, affectueux, galant et… Merde… Pourquoi ne pas l'admettre? Je sais que tout se passera bien avec lui. Mon esprit continue de divaguer sur les bons côtés de mon petit-ami quand je me rends compte que mon pantalon a été enlevé. Nous sommes maintenant à égalité question vêtements. Nos corps ne peuvent plus se décoller l'un de l'autre comme les deux pôles d'un aimant. Dans un brusque mouvement, je me replace au-dessus de lui et lui retire le dernier morceau de vêtements qui lui reste. Je suis maintenant en avantage. Vingt secondes plus tard, il ne me reste également plus rien sur le dos. Tous deux nus, je commencé à me déplacer en cercles au-dessus de lui. Il ne peut plus résister et me replace sous lui. Doucement, il se place entre mes jambes et me fixe.

« Jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un comme je t'aime…, murmure-t-il avec une voix entrecoupée et rauque. C'est la première fois que je vais faire l'amour et ce n'est pas seulement une question de sexe. »

Je sens des larmes de bonheur lutter pour s'enfuir de mes yeux, mais cela se termine quand mon ange entre en moi. Nous nous mouvons ainsi ensembles pendant longtemps, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je m'appuis sur sa poitrine pour essayer de récupérer ma respiration.

-C'était géniale, dis-je une fois calmée.

-C'était unique…, ajoute Edward en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Disparaîtras-tu demain comme dans un rêve? »

Dans mes yeux se reflètent de l'anxiété.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est la réalité et je ne te laisserai jamais. Maintenant dors mon petit ange…

-C'est toi l'ange.

-Bien… Dors ma petite diablesse. »

Je souris et ferme les yeux. Entre ses bras, je me remémore le moment le plus heureux de ma vie, soit les derniers instants, et je m'endors rapidement.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

**Edward**

Je passe la nuit à contempler Bella. Elle est si belle… « C'est toi l'ange », m'a-t-elle dit, mais… c'est elle qui m'a apporté le bonheur, l'archange descendu du ciel, le messager de Dieu qui fait battre mon cœur comme il ne l'a jamais fait. Grâce à elle, un jour, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, le soleil a fait irruption dans la pièce. Les rayons illuminent le beau visage de ma muse. Pour moi, elle est l'être parfait; son visage transpire de paix et sa pâleur démontre la délicatesse qu'elle incarne. Je caresse ses cheveux et elle s'agite entre les draps.

« Mmm… Edward. »

Je ne sais pas si elle est éveillée, mais je ne peux pas résister et je m'approche de son visage. D'abord, j'ai dessine le contour de ses lèvres douces avec mes doigts et ensuite, je joins les miennes. Elle ouvre les yeux.

« Je veux me réveiller ainsi tous les jours, dit-elle en s'étirant et en m'embrassant.

-Je pourrais exaucer ton souhait. »

Je souris en me rappelant que nous dormons dans la même chambre. On cogne à la porte, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas Emmett. Bella répond et Iria et Angéla entrent.

« Bonjour, c'est seulement pour vous dire que nous avons préparé le petit-déjeuner, informe Angela timidement. Vous descendez?

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Iria?

-Ton plat favori, des petits pâtés. »

Iria, la cuisinière officielle, est très bonne en cuisine, bien qu'il y ait toujours eu l'une d'entre des filles pour l'aider, nous, les garçons, nous abstenions en disant que nous n'étions pas très doués. La brune regardé vers le lit et sourit. Nous nous rendons compte que nous sommes nus et à peine couverts. Bella rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et je la couve rapidement.

« Vous êtes négligents, dit Iria qui ne peut pas réprimer un rire avant de sortir avec Angéla.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir. »

Elle semble un peu fâchée, mais elle aussi ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne le savais pas non plus », lui dis-je en riant ouvertement

Elle se lève en tirant fort sur les draps pour couvrir son corps, me laissant moi nu sur le lit.

« Hé!, me plains-je en couvrant mes parties tandis qu'elle rit. Je suis nu!

-Je ne verrai rien que je n'ais pas déjà vu Edward. »

Elle a raison, c'est la pure vérité.

-Où vas-tu?

-Prendre une douche avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Veux-tu de la compagnie?, je demande en faisant mon sourire le plus séducteur.

-Je ne préfèrerai pas. Je veux manger et, de plus, tu mérites un châtiment pour avoir rit de moi après ce qu'Iria a dit. »

Mon sourire se volatilise.

-Allez Bella… »

Je me lève et je m'approche d'elle. Elle rougit encore une fois lorsqu'elle me voit nu.

« N'avais-tu pas dit que tu ne verrais rien de nouveau?

-Je vais prendre ma douche », souffle-t-elle en partant.

Je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas emporté de vêtements et je souris en m'imaginant comment elle sortirait.

« Tu n'as pas emporté de vêtements, le sais-tu? »

Elle sort de la salle de bain avec un peignoir.

« Il y avait mon cher peignoir à l'intérieur… »

Cette fois, elle m'a eu…

**Bella**

Je descends à la cuisine avant qu'Edward ne sorte de la douche. Là se trouvent Iria, Angéla, Alice, Jasper et Éric. Les deux premières me regardent avec un visage malicieux et un frisson parcoure mon corps.

« Bonjour !

-Oui… Un très bon jour, n'est-ce pas Bella? »

Iria et Angéla rient et les autres nous regardent sans comprendre.

« Bella, tu peux m'aider à choisir ce que je vais mettre? »

Je regarde Iria, puisque c'est elle qui m'a posé cette question, avec surprise. Moi, choisir des vêtements?

« Bella, choisir des vêtements?, demande Alice tout aussi étonnée que moi. Comment est-elle su…?

-Alice, tu devrais aussi venir. »

Le regard d'Iria passe de celui d'Alice au mien et je comprends tout. La seule chose qui manquait… l'interrogatoire… Nous arrivons à la chambre des filles et je m'assois dans l'attente des questions. Alice semble désorientée et curieuse.

« …Alors…?, dis-je en faisant celle qui ne comprend pas.

-Comment ça « Alors »…?, attaque Angéla. Tu vas nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ce matin

-De quoi tu parles? »

Je sais que mon manège ne va pas durer beaucoup puisque je sais parfaitement de quoi elles parlent.

« Allons Bella, ne fait pas la sotte… Racontes-nous ce que tu faisais avec Edward dans le lit nu…

-Nu?, l'interrompt Alice. Mon dieu Bella… Edward et toi… Vous avez…

-Eh… Bien, je capitule. Mais je ne vais rien raconter… C'est ton frère!

-Et alors?»

Alice est si commère que ça lui est égal, du moins, c'est ce que je supposé…

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Je crois que vous pouvez déjà l'imaginez…

-Oui! Je le savais!, sautille Angéla. Mais… Dis-nous la vérité… Ce n'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je réponds si rapidement que je lui fais peur. C'était notre première fois ensemble, bien que nous ayons été sur le point à deux occasions…

-Bella… peux-tu nous raconter…, implore Iria et toutes les trois me font des petits yeux.

-Nous avons été interrompu à chaque fois. La première fois c'était hier matin… Nous venions tout juste de nous réveiller et nous nous embrassions. La température a rapidement augmenté… jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett entre dans la chambre.

-Emmett gâche toujours tout en se mettant au milieu!, blâme Alice son frère. Il nous a fait la même chose à Jasper et moi, mais par exprès.

-Hahaha! Après le départ d'Emmett, il voulait continuer, mais le moment était passé et j'ai décidé de le laisser… avec ses envies… et avec, mon Dieu qu'il difficile est de le dire, une impressionnante protubérance dans son entrejambe. »

Je deviens, après ces dernières paroles, la fille la plus rouge qui peut exister tandis que les autres rient.

« Bella… tu es sadique, me félicite Alice. Maintenant, la deuxième fois…

-La deuxième fois, c'est toi et, encore une fois, Emmett, dis-je en pointant Angéla.

-Quoi ? Quand? Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée… »

Je lève la main pour arrêter les suppliques d'Angéla.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était pas le lieu le plus approprié… »

Elle me regarde sans comprendre.

« C'était sur la montagne, quand nous sommes allés chercher de l'eau… Il faisait chaud… nous nous sommes éclaboussés, puis on s'est embrassés… La passion nous a rapidement gagnés…

-Je ne savais pas mon frère si passionné, s'exclame Alice impressionnée. Alors, il est bon?

-Alice! C'est ton frère!, je désespère.

-Du calme, c'était une plaisanterie. Je ne suis pas masochiste, cette image abîmerait mon cerveau. »

-Mais pas nous.

Je regarde Iria surprise.

« C'est vrai… Même si nous avons un petit-ami, nous pensons que, couvre-toi les oreilles si tu veux Alice, Edward est terrible.

-Iria! Ne pense pas que je vais vous raconter ce que nous avons fait, ce que nous n'avons pas fait ou si il est bon… »

J'ai parlé assez fort, mais je m'arrête quand la porte s'ouvre sur Edward, Éric, Emmett et Jasper. Par pitié, faites qu'ils ne m'aient pas entendue, faites qu'ils ne m'aient pas entendue.

« Petit frère, tu as déjà souillé ma petite sœur. »

Et merde, ils m'ont entendue, le commentaire d'Emmett le prouve. Edward lui lance un regard assassin, mais il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire moqueur.

« Les garçons… c'est une réunion de filles… Dehors! »

Il est incroyable, qu'avec sa petite taille, Alice pouvait avoir tant de caractère. Les garçons finissent par partir. Nous nous regardons et nous commençons à rire comme des folles. Bien sûr, si quelqu'un nous voyait à cet instant, il croirait que nous l'étions. Rosalie fait son entrée par la porte un moment plus tard et nous regarde sans rien comprendre.

« Les garçons m'ont dit que vous aviez une réunion de filles, commence-t-elle à expliquer avec une mine fâchée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas avertie?

-Bella a couché avec Edward!

-Iria! Angéla! »

Je les regarde avec reproches parce qu'elles ont crié, mais Rosalie semble émue. Ou non.

« Quoi? Raconte! »

Nous passons toute la matinée à parler. Nous nous racontons des secrets intimes et, bien qu'Alice s'abstienne à ne rien commenter quand je parle d'Edward, nous finissons plus unies que jamais. À midi, les garçons font irruption dans la pièce, interrompant une nouvelle crise de rire, pour nous dire que le repas est prêt.

« Vous avez cuisiné? »

Rosalie regarde son plat avec crainte pendant que nous nous assoyions à la table.

« Seulement Edward et Jasper, admet Éric. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de talent pour la cuisine.

-Ah bon! Si Emmett n'a pas touché aux casseroles, je peux m'y risquer », dit Rosalie en plongeant sa fourchette dans les raviolis au fromage.

Emmett la regarde avec reproches, mais il se calme lorsqu'elle lui sourit. Je m'assois à côté d'Edward qui affiche un sourire moqueur.

« Donc… Ai-je été bon…?, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

-Edward!, je le gronde à voix basse. Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre cela… et tu ne sais même pas si c'est vrai…

-Cela veut-il dire que… je ne t'ai pas procuré de plaisir…?, demande-t-il le visage grave.

-Je ne suis plus sûre… Peut-être que je devrais le vérifier…, je le provoque en me mordant la lèvre.

-Ce sera avec plaisir… »

Il s'approche de mon cou et il commence à y effectuer de petites morsures qui me font sourire hypocritement. Je pique un ravioli de ma fourchette et le porte à ma bouche

« Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais si bien, Edward…

- Ça mérite un prix, non? »

Son visage coquin me semble irrésistible, j'attrape donc son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse passionnément.

« C'est des choses qui ne se font pas à table, dit Emmett.

-Comme si tu ne le faisais pas avec Rosalie. »

Cette dernière roule les yeux en entendant mon commentaire.

« C'est vrai, Emmett, m'aide mon ange.

-Mais nous sommes plus âgés, se cogne la poitrine, Emmett. Aie! »

Tout le monde se met à rire.

Les deux semaines qui suivent passe à vitesse grand V et nous nous rendons compte que c'est notre dernier soir.

« Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui avant de nous quitter? », je demande anxieuse.

Je n'avais pas envie de revenir à la résidence et je voulais passer une bonne journée.

« Si tu veux, je peux faire quelque chose d'inoubliable… »

Edward, qui est à côté de moi sur un canapé, me saisit fortement par la taille en m'attirant vers lui, mais je le repousse.

« Tout le monde ensemble, Edward…

-Bien… mais tu m'en dois une… »

Edward me lâche et croise ses bras. Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue pour qu'il ne se fâche pas, bien que cela m'enchante de l'avoir vexé.

« Edward, tu es insatiable », se moque Éric.

C'est un mensonge même si cela s'approchait de la vérité. Ces deux dernières semaines, Edward et moi étions devenus très proche et tous le savaient.

« Nous pourrions aller danser, je suggère. Après tout, nous n'y sommes pas allés tout le monde ensemble comme nous l'avions dit.

-Oui! »

Alice sautille, déjà toute excitée. Sans donner le temps aux garçons de répliquer, nous nous dirigeons vers l'escalier.

« Nous n'avons pas dit oui!, entend-on dire Edward

-On ne vous laisse pas le choix, crie Rosalie.

-N'espérez pas nous faire changer d'avis, j'ajoute en criant pour que les garçons, qui sont en bas, entendent. Vous ne voulez peut être pas y aller, mais nous oui. Vous pouvez rester tranquillement à la maison en nous attendant. Nous n'avons pas besoin de petits-amis pour nous amuser. Nous pouvons aussi demander aux voisins de nous accompagner… Ce sont cinq frères très élégants et beaux…

-Bien, très bien. Vous nous avez convaincus… Dans une heure en bas.

-Bella, tu es géniale! »

Je claque la main avec Rosalie, qui est celle qui m'a attendu, et nous allons à la chambre raconter ce qui est arrivé. Elles me félicitent. À l'heure dite, nous sommes en bas prêtes à affronter les boîtes de nuit.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

**Edward**

Les filles apparaissent dans les escaliers. Elles sont habillées comme le premier jour. Bella est géniale, magnifique, sexy… trop pour mon goût ou plutôt pour le goût de ceux qui seront au bar. Je veux qu'aucun garçon ne s'approche d'elle et je ne vais pas permettre qu'un autre danse avec elle.

« On y va? »

Les filles ont hâte de sortir. Nous sortons et montons dans la voiture de Bella, qui s'obstinait à nous emmener, et dans celle de Rosalie. Nous arrivons à la porte du bar où nous nous garons et nous prenons place dans la queue, les filles devant et les garçons un peu derrière. Elles entrent sans montrer une carte d'identité et, à notre surprise, l'homme à l'entrée laisse passer Emmett et Ben, qui sont les plus grands. Il nous arrête et ne nous laisse pas entrer.

« Que?, dis-je confus. Eux tu les as laissés entrer.

-Et alors? »

Sa tête montre bien qu'il est déterminé à nous empêcher d'entrer, mais Éric s'avance.

« Jerry! Ça faisait longtemps! Ça va?

- Éric! Tu étais dans la queue? »

Ce Jerry semble connaître Éric.

« Oui… tu ne nous laissais pas passer …

-Oh je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais entrer, tes amis et toi. »

Il les laisse passer, Jasper et lui, mais il m'arrête.

« Tu n'entres pas.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Je suis avec eux.

-Parce que tu t'es plaint. »

Éric me lance un regard qui veut dire « Tu l'a énervé… »

-Entrez à l'intérieur et prévenez les filles que je retourne à la maison. Dites à Bella que je l'attends pour lui dire au revoir. »

Ils entrent donc et quelques secondes plus tard, Bella apparaît.

« Pourquoi es-tu si rouge?

-Danser donne chaud…, répond-t-elle essoufflée. Pourquoi retournes-tu à la maison?

-Il ne me laisse pas entrer, lui dis-je en signalant Jerry

-Est-ce que c'est le seul problème?, rit-elle en m'attrapant. Viens avec moi. »

Nous nous approchons du type et Bella se met à parler avec lui. Au départ, Jerry maintient sa fermeté. Ensuite, il met une main sur sa taille tandis qu'ils rient, s'approche d'elle et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, la faisant rire encore plus. Mon sang se met à bouillir. Où est-ce qu'il se croit, ce type, pour s'approcher autant de ma Bella? Je rejoins l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

-Ah Edward! Je te présente Jerry, un ancien ami. Jerry, c'est Edward

-Son petit-ami. »

Le videur se met à rire fortement.

« Vous pouvez passer », dit-il en regardant Bella.

Je la saisis par la taille

« Jerry, si tu entrais qu'on prenne quelque chose ensemble.

-Pourquoi pas. »

Enfin, nous sommes à l'intérieur. C'est un bar obscur avec de la musique pour danser et une piste au milieu, des canapés dans un coin accompagnés de tables et un bar au fond. Avant de poursuivre notre chemin, j'attire Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela? »

Le comportement de Jerry ne m'avait pas plu.

« Jerry? C'est un vieil ami. En vérité, je connais la moitié du personnel du bar.

-Tu dois avoir confiance en lui pour le laisser te prendre par la taille. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, cela ne me plaît pas.

« Es-tu jaloux? »

Son expression est confuse, mais en même temps amusée.

« C'est un ami, c'est tout!

-Il donc peut arrêter de le faire. Et je ne suis pas jaloux…

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qui peut être mon ami ou non. Laisse-moi tranquille Edward! »

Elle se retourne, attrape les filles et elles se dirigent vers la piste de danse. Je rejoins les garçons qui sont assis dans les canapés.

« Edward, tu as l'air atterré. Qu'est-ce qui passe?, me demande Éric, le premier à m'adresser la parole.

-Je me suis disputé avec Bella. Le videur flirtait avec elle et elle n'a rien fait.

-Le videur? Jerry?, commence-t-il à rire aux éclats. C'est une erreur, Edward.

-Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr?

Il commence à me fatiguer avec son rire.

« Jerry est un de nos anciens amis. Bella lui a présenté Kathy, son actuelle petite-amie.

-Mais… »

Je me sentais idiot d'avoir pu penser cela de Bella.

« Il la prenait par la taille…

-Cela se fait entre amis. »

C'est idiot d'avoir pensé que Bella se serait permis de flirter avec un autre garçon. Je ne dois pas douter d'elle. Elle n'est pas vraiment une Fantastique et elle m'a choisi aux dépens de Jacob. Je regarde la piste et je vois Bella danser avec Alice. Je continue de la regarder. Tout à coup, elle s'arrête et se dirige vers nous. Je me lève à moitié, mais quand elle arrive à ma hauteur, elle continue son chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouve Emmett. Celui-ci se lève et la rejoint au bar où ils commencent à boire. Les autres filles les suivent, un peu chancelantes. Elles ont donc bu tandis que j'étais dehors avec Bella.

« Apparemment, Bella a fait un pari sur celui qui boirait le plus de verres avec Emmett, m'informe Alice qui s'est approchée de nous.

-Alice… as-tu bu?

-Edward, ne commence pas. Je suis majeure. »

Elle part en chancelant pour rejoindre les autres. Jasper se joint à eux ensuite. Sur la piste, Ben et Angéla dansent ensemble tandis qu'Iria discute des connaissances. Rosalie danse au milieu d'un cercle d'admirateurs qu'elle a attirés. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett les fasse déguerpir. Éric, quant à lui, est avec moi.

« Buvons quelque chose. »

Il me tend un verre que Jasper a abandonné. Je le prends et le bois cul sec.

« Waouh Edward, vas-y doucement sinon tu seras plus soûl qu'Alice en ce moment. »

Ça m'est égal. Je veux que cette jalousie et cette culpabilité que je ressens disparaisse. Emmett passe à ce moment-là en coup de vent et m'accroche. La boisson commence à faire effet. Emmett danse avec Rosalie qui le fixe avec désir. Je tourne mon regard vers le bar où Jasper, Alice et Bella continuent de boire. Le couple la laisse bientôt pour aller sur la piste. Bella est maintenant seule. J'achève d'une gorgée un second verre et je vais jusqu'à elle où je vois qu'elle parle à un garçon.

« À toi et moi, Robert. »

Ils portent un toast et avalent leur verre en parfaite synchronisation.

« Bella… Puis-je te parler?

-Non, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

-Bella… »

À ce moment-là, Iria et Éric arrivent et Bella en profite pour prendre la main du dernier.

« Mon dieu j'adore cette chanson! « I'm slave for you » de Britney Spears, c'est parfait pour danser. Iria…, cela ne te dérange si je te vole Éric pour danser?

-Bien sûr que non, vas-y! »

Je reste ébahi tandis que je vois ma petite-amie tirer Éric qui rit et aller au milieu de la piste, puis commencer à danser. Pourquoi Bella ne m'a-t-elle pas demandé à moi si j'étais d'accord? Peut-être a-t-elle pensé que je lui dirais non ou elle est encore fâchée… je commence à ressentir de la jalousie vis-à-vis d'Éric. Bella danse tout près de lui … si près que leurs bouches sont à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et tous deux rient. Ma jalousie commence à augmenter, je me retourne donc et commande un verre de ce qu'ils ont de plus fort. Je le bois d'un coup et je me mets à la recherche d'Iria pour lui demander si cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'ils dansent ainsi, mais elle se dirige vers eux en souriant, j'en déduis donc que ça lui est égal. Elle enlève Éric des bras de Bella et se met à danser avec lui tout en l'embrassant. Ma petite-amie ne perd pas de temps et s'accroche à un grand garçon blond qui s'était approché en dansant sensuellement.

Ah non… qu'elle danse ainsi avec Éric, ça peut passer, mais qu'elle le fasse avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas… Tout à coup, Bella plante son regard dans le mien. Elle est encore fâchée et pour me mettre plus en colère, elle se colle au corps du garçon avec lequel elle danse et sourit. Le blond interprété cela comme un signe de sa part et descend une de ses mains jusqu'à la naissance des ses fesses.

J'explose. Je laisse mon verre sur le bar et je marche rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouve le couple. Je saisis le garçon par le bras.

« Maintenant elle danse avec moi.

-C'est moi qui danse avec elle!

-Et je suis son petit-ami, dis-je en le regardant avec colère et avertissement. Un problème? »

Le garçon part après avoir confronté Bella. Je la vois debout les bras croisés frapper le sol avec son pied, rageuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Bella… il te touchait les fesses…

-Je l'ai laissé faire. Aucun garçon, qu'il soit convenable ou non, endurerait une telle danse sans essayer d'en profiter.

-Mais… tu… Pourquoi?, je demande surpris.

-Je voulais que tu admettes que tu étais jaloux.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire autrement que le laisser te mettre la main aux fesses? Et si je n'étais pas arrivé ? Et s'il avait été plus loin ?

-J'avais confiance en toi Edward et je savais que tu arriverais à temps. »

Je suis en colère, mais l'étais-je vraiment? Je suis sur le point de lui dire quelque chose quand elle commence à bouger sensuellement contre moi au rythme de « Lady marmelade ». Le baiser qu'elle dépose sur mon cou me calme.

« Es-tu fâché? »

Je ne peux pas l'être quand elle danse ainsi et qu'elle se mord la lèvre de cette façon.

« Je suis incapable de l'être contre toi…Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

-Dansons… »

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'alcool, sa danse ou autre chose, mais je la désire plus que tout en ce moment.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

**Bella**

Le jour suivant, je me réveille avec un petit mal de tête, mais après avoir vu Edward à côté de moi, tous mes malheurs disparaissent. Il dort encore et cela m'étonne puisque c'est toujours lui qui doit me réveiller. Je suppose qu'il est fatigué, je l'ai beaucoup fait danser la nuit dernière. Je me lève et je me douche, je décide de le réveiller.

« Edward…, dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la bouche. Edward, réveille-toi…

-Mmm..., marmonne-t-il en se recouvrant avec les draps jusqu'à la tête. Maman, laisse-moi dormir un peu plus …

-Je ne suis pas ta mère… »

Je me glisse entre les draps seulement vêtue d'une serviette et je commence à l'embrasser et lui mordre l'oreille. Edward réagit en m'attirant à lui et en m'enserrant par la taille. Soudain, il remarque ce que je porte et dans un geste typique du cinéma, il soulève le drap et regarde en dessous. Je ris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes?, demande-t-il confus.

-Une serviette. Je viens de sortir de la douche.

-Cela explique tes cheveux mouillés… »

Je ris et je me lève sous ses plaintes.

-Edward, tu es insatiable. Éric a raison!, dis-je amusée. Allez, lève-toi. Aujourd'hui nous retournons au lycée! »

Quand nous descendons avec les valises, on agit comme des fous tout en faisant les derniers préparatifs. Éric et Iria sont encore dans une chambre, mais nous décidons de leur laisser du temps ensemble. Ils ne se verraient pas pendant un bon moment, leur séparation est donc difficile.

À midi, nous nous mettons en marche. Je me sépare d'Iria en pleurant et en lui promettant de m'occuper d'éloigner Éric des vipères de la résidence. J'entre, heureuse, dans ma Volvo conduisant encore une fois. Mes passagers et moi arrivons les premiers, j'attends donc, appuyée sur ma voiture, que mon amour arrive. Il ne tarde pas puisque il roule aussi assez vite. À son arrivée, il vient m'embrasser. Nous sortons les valises et nous envoyons le réceptionniste les porter à nos chambres. Nous marchons main dans la main quand on entre dans le hall. Des camarades de classe d'Edward l'appellent, il m'embrasse en me disant qu'il va vite revenir. Je reste seule, mais peu après, Tanya, une fille assez belle qui a toujours désirer être animatrice et Fantastique, mais qui n'a jamais réussi, m'adresse la parole. Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut.

-Tu es celle qui a couché avec Edward, n'est-ce pas? »

Je fronce les sourcils. N'est-elle pas supposer me demander si c'est mon petit-ami avant de me demander si j'ai couché avec lui?

-Je suis sa petite-amie, si c'est que tu veux savoir…

-Non, non, répond-elle négativement. Je veux seulement savoir si tu t'es déjà retrouvée au lit avec lui?

-Comment? » 

À quoi cela rime-t-il?

« Je vois que c'est le cas. Je voulais seulement te voir de près. Je ne croyais pas que tu sois si bête pour te faire avoir par un pari pareil…

-Quoi ? De quel pari parles-tu?

-Ah … Tu ne le savais pas?, dit-elle innocemment. Edward a parié avec ceux de sa classe qu'il réussirait à te mettre dans son lit avant de commencer le deuxième trimestre. Les rumeurs disent qu'il a gagné. Je regrette d'être celle qui te l'annonce. »

Quelque chose en moi s'est brisée. Est-ce que je signifie cela pour lui? Un simple pari ? Tout ce qu'il m'a dit était mensonge? Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Tout est clair… je ne vaux rien pour Edward… Je suis seulement qu'une autre conquête qu'il pourra vanter à ses copains… l'une Fantastique, bien sûr. Pourquoi voudrait-il de moi autrement? Les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'enchâsser… Je suis si concentrée à essayer de débarrasser mon esprit de ces mauvaises pensées que je ne remarque pas qu'Edward vient de quitter ses amis et qu'il s'approche de moi.

« Je suis revenu ma princesse… Je t'ai manqué? »

Comment peut-il être si cynique? Je me retourne et le gifle. Sa main se dépose sur la zone frappée qui commence à devenir rouge. Son visage affiche la surprise, mais il ne va pas m'avoir de nouveau.

-Que…?, commence-t-il.

-Edward Cullen, ne m'approche plus jamais! »

Parfait… maintenant tout le hall nous regarde.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui passe?, semble-t-il confus.

-Et en plus, tu me le demandes? »

Ma voix sonne criarde, comme celle de Jessica.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille sur qui tu peux parier, Cullen! 

-Quoi? Quel pari?

-Arrête de faire l'ignorant! Je sais tout! Ne m'approche plus.

Je me retourne pour partir, mais il retient mon bras.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui passe? Explique-moi ce qu'il y a!

-Lâche-moi! »

Mike, Tyler et Ryan arrivent de derrière et le retiennent. Enfin, je m'enfuis en entendant ses cris. J'ai le cœur lourd. Je voudrais l'oublier, mais comment. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas une vraie Fantastique et ne puis-je pas redevenir froide? Une ampoule s'allume alors dans ma tête. Être une Fantastique, bien sûr! C'est-ce que je vais faire. Si tout le monde me traite comme l'une d'elles, alors je serai l'une d'elles.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

**Edward**

Pendant le voyage en voiture, elle m'a manquée. Je sais que j'exagère, mais il m'est difficile de me séparer d'elle. Elle m'attire tant… Peu après être arrivé, je cours la serrer dans mes bras et je l'embrasse. Après avoir donné au réceptionniste nos valises, nous entrons mains dans la main. Je veux faire comprendre à tous qu'elle est avec moi. Mike me jette un regard mauvais depuis son coin quand il nous voit, mais je l'ignore. Quelques collègues de classe m'appellent et je laisse Bella un moment seule. Nous discutons de ce que nous avons fait pendant ces deux semaines et nous rions, à l'aise. Je regarde ce que fait ma petite-amie et je vois que Tanya s'est approchée d'elle pour lui parler; c'est une petite emmerdeuse… Elle partage ma classe de mathématiques et elle me colle depuis le premier jour. Je la repousse, mais elle est infatigable. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut à Bella… je les ai vues parler. Quand nous finissons notre bavardage, elle est de nouveau seule. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit par derrière et je l'embrasse.

« Je suis revenu ma princesse… Je t'ai manqué? »

À ma surprise, elle se tend, elle fait demi-tour et me gifle. Mon visage doit être enflé. Je place ma main sur la zone frappée.

« Que…? »

Elle ne me laisse pas achever ma question

-Edward Cullen, ne m'approche plus jamais! », crie-t-elle.

Tout le hall nous regarde.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui passe? »

Je suis plus confus que jamais.

« Et en plus, tu me le demandes? »

Sa voix commence à ressembler à celle de Jessica, cela veut dire qu'elle est très furieuse.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille sur qui tu peux parier, Cullen!

-Quoi? Quel pari?

-Arrête de faire l'ignorant! Je sais tout! Ne m'approche plus. »

Elle va partir, mais je la saisis par le bras

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui passe? Explique-moi ce qu'il y a! »

Je veux une explication. Il y a dix minutes, tout allait super bien et maintenant nous nous disputons à plein poumon et par dessus tout, elle ne veut plus rien savoir de moi

« Lâche-moi! »

Mike, Tyler et Ryan viennent me saisir. J'essaie de me libérer et je cris. Elle part se réfugier dans notre chambre.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils me lâchent enfin et je me dirige vers notre chambre. Je veux éclaircir ce qui vient d'arriver avec elle. Je ne peux pas permettre que tout se finisse ainsi. Mais quand j'ouvre la porte, ce que j'y trouve me paralyse. Bella est appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre et elle est en train de se faire embrasser par un gars qui est avec nous en classe de dessin. Au début, je crois qu'il l'oblige, mais tout de suite, je me rends compte que c'est elle qui l'embrasse avec la même, peut-être même plus, passion que lui à elle.

« Bella… »

Elle ouvre les yeux pour me regarder. Son regard est plein de rancune et de haine.

« Bella! »

Je cours jusqu'à eux, mais elle anticipe mes mouvements et ferme la porte sur elle et le garçon. J'arrive à eux au moment où la porte m'est claquée au visage. J'essaye de l'ouvrir, mais ils l'ont fermée à clé.

« Bella! Bella! Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît! »

La réponse à cela est l'augmentation du son de la musique. Frapper plus fort ne servira à rien. Je m'appuie contre la porte et je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Je pleurs comme jamais je n'ai pleuré. Après, je m'assois sue le canapé. Même si je dois attendre toute l'éternité, je parlerai avec elle. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe même si je n'aime pas cette situation.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

**Bella**

Je savais bien ce que j'allais faire. Je deviendrais une Fantastique. Et pour cela, je commencerai par le plus facile. En chemin vers ma chambre, je trouve Aaron; l'un des garçons qui s'assoit près de nous en classe de dessin.

« Salut Bella! », me salut-il.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus parce que je le saisis par le col de sa chemise et je l'embrasse. Il reste figé durant un instant, mais il ne tarde pas à me répondre. Je suis une Fantastique, personne ne me repousse. Sans nous détacher, nous arrivons à ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte et nous rentrons à l'intérieur. Il m'appuie presque avec violence contre la porte de ma chambre privée, mais cela ne m'importe pas. Je veux faire sortir la douleur de mon corps. À ce moment-là, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, mais j'ignore le bruit. Je continue d'embrasser Aaron avec passion.

« Bella… »

J'ouvre les yeux. Mon regard tombe sur celui de l'homme que j'aime qui est sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux affichent la surprise et la douleur tandis que les miens lancent de la haine et de la rancœur. 

« Bella! »

Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je saisis donc Aaron et entre avec lui dans ma chambre à coucher. Je ferme à clef et j'écoute Edward m'appeler de dehors. À cet instant, je ne pense plus. Je mets de la musique afin de ne plus entendre les cris de mon amour.

_Regarde-moi, qui est-ce qui sait où j'arriverai_

_Prends-moi, je ne peux pas tomber plus bas._

Parfait. Cette chanson reflète toute la douleur que je ressens. Je veux l'oublier. Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas bien, je vais à l'encontre de mes principes, mais c'est nécessaire pour oublier.

_Ils voient, je porte ma douleur_

_Qui est obscur et je n'entends pas ta voix_

_Je veux seulement respirer_

_La nuit va me tuer_

Je suis déjà renversée sur le lit avec Aaron parcourant mon cou avec sa langue. Je devrais en jouir, mais il ne fait que me rappeler Edward et que je lui laisse croire que je l'aime.

_Prends-moi, le monde est à nos pieds_

_Porte-moi, aujourd'hui je ne veux plus me cacher_

Les mains du jeune homme parcourent chaque centimètre de mon corps et il peut fermer les yeux pour profiter de cela.

_Ils voient, je porte ma douleur _

_Qui est obscur et je n'entends pas ta voix _

_Je veux seulement respirer _

_La nuit va me tuer_

Les yeux émeraude d'Edward envahissent mon esprit et mon cœur se serre encore plus dans ma poitrine. Aaron est déjà en moi à ce moment. La douleur psychique augmente au même moment.

_Donne-moi un baiser _

_Un petit qui me fera enfin rentrer_

_Et pleurer dans tes bras_

Les images de notre premier baiser après avoir admis que je l'aimais, la première fois que nous nous sommes embrasser depuis la formation de notre couple, la première fois qu'il m'a touchée, la première fois où nous avons fait l'Amour. Une larme rebelle s'échappe de mes yeux et coule sur ma joue tandis qu'Aaron atteint finalement le septième ciel.

_Ils voient la douleur que je porte _

_Ils voient la douleur que je porte _

_Regardez-moi, regardez-moi, regardez-moi_

_Ils voient la douleur que je porte _

_Ils voient la douleur que je porte_

Il sort de ma chambre sans faire de bruit et je me lève pour refermer la porte. Collée à celle-ci, je glisse jusqu'au sol où je reste sédentaire et la mer qui mène à l'intérieur sort enfin sans contemplation. Je me laissé glisser peu à peu jusqu'à rester au milieu de ma chambre au-dessus du tapis. Je me pelotonne et je pleurs comme une petite fille.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, mes yeux ont séchés et les larmes qui avaient coulés ne sont plus là. Je compte que ça fait trois jours que je suis sur le sol. J'entendais les gens cogner à ma porte, mais je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Je crois avoir remarqué la voix d'Alice, de Rosalie, d'Emmett, d'Éric, d'Angéla et de Jasper, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je veux seulement rester là. Au troisième levé de soleil, quelqu'un cogne en disant que si je ne sors pas, il défoncera la porte. Je me décide alors à me bouger. Peu à peu, je me lève. Mon corps ankylosé me fait perdre l'équilibre à ce mouvement et je tombe. Je suis très faible puisque je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours et mes muscles sont raides.

Avec un effort surhumain, j'arrive jusqu'à la porte et la déverrouille. Je ne sais pas comme j'ai pu le faire. Peu après avoir entendu le bruit de la clé, la personne qui est derrière la porte l'ouvre rapidement. Il est là, celui qui m'a fait plus mal que toutes les personnes sur cette terre, qui m'a fait m'enfermer pendant trois jours, celui qui m'a tué à l'intérieur, Edward.

« Bella… »

Il me regarde avec peur. Normal, mon apparence doit être horrible. En chancelant, je fais demi-tour pour retourner dans mon séjour obscur, mais il me saisit par le bras et il me tourne face à lui. Tout à coup, tout devient noir.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

**Edward**

J'ai veillé toute la nuit sur le canapé. Je crois qu'Aaron est parti sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Bella est toujours enfermée. Le lendemain, je commence à m'inquiétait, la porte ne s'est toujours pas ouverte. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Je cogne, mais personne ne répond. J'appelle mon frère, ma sœur, mon beau-frère et ma belle-sœur qui essayent eux aussi de la faire sortir, mais en vain. Jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de deux jours, Alice arrive avec la raison de la colère de Bella. Apparemment, Tanya a appris que nous étions ensemble et par jalousie, elle a inventé un pari que j'aurais fait et qui avait pour but de coucher avec Bella. Si ma sœur ne m'avait pas retenu, je serais allé tuer Tanya. Alice m'a dit qu'après cela, il est normal qu'elle soit déprimée et qu'elle veuille être seule. Mais au troisième jour, je me tanne. Pas qu'elle n'ouvre pas la porte, mais elle ne répond à personne. Au troisième crépuscule, je frappe à la porte comme les autres jours. Je lui fais remarquer que si elle ne m'ouvre pas, je vais défoncer la porte. Après tant de temps sans entendre aucun son, j'entends enfin quelqu'un bouger à l'intérieur et s'approcher de la porte. Elle la déverrouille et l'ouvre. Je me retrouve face à face avec mon amour, elle est différente. Elle n'a plus dans ses yeux cet éclat de bonheur qu'elle a depuis que nous sommes ensemble, elle est beaucoup plus pâle que de coutume, des cernes très prononcés ornent ses yeux et son corps parfait est très maigre, trop pour une personne saine.

« Bella… »

Elle ne prononce pas un mot. Est-elle ainsi par ma faute? Elle n'a pas cru mon amour sincère et c'est pourquoi elle souffre de cette façon. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Bella fait demi-tour en chancelant de telle manière que j'ai crois qu'elle va tomber. Elle essaie de retourner encore une fois dans sa chambre obscure. Je la saisis par le bras et la retourne pour la confronter. Je dois tout lui expliquer. Tout à coup, ses yeux se révulsent et elle s'évanouie. Je l'attrape avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

« Bella! »

Je l'appelle, mais elle ne répond pas. Je deviens nerveux. Elle est plus légère qu'avant, bien qu'elle n'était pas plus lourde avant, et terriblement plus blanche. Sa tête pend vers le bas dans mes bras, ses cheveux éparpillés. Je la dépose sur le canapé et j'appelle Alice pour qu'elle aille au stationnement rapide avec les clefs de la voiture. Je prends avec attention mon amour et me dirige le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la voiture. Quand j'y arrive, tout le monde est là, Rosalie, Emmett, Éric, Jasper, Alice, Ben et Angéla.

« Bella! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?, crie Angéla en la voyant dans cet état.

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas mangé ces derniers jours. Il faut la conduire à l'hôpital et rapidement! »

Je monte sur le siège arrière et Alice et Jasper monte devant tandis que les autres prennent la Jeep d'Emmett.

-Fonce Alice, fonce! »

L'angoisse m'envahissait. Je caresse le visage de Bella à plusieurs reprises avec l'espoir qu'elle se réveille.

« Edward, je fais ce que je peux. Calme-toi! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons aux urgences où nous sommes accueillis tout de suite. Ils nous disent que nous devons attendre et comme je proteste, ils nous font passer à la salle d'attente. Je suis trop nerveux pour m'asseoir, je tourne en rond.

« Edward, veux-tu t'asseoir? Tu me rends nerveuse, me dit Rosalie.

-Je ne peux pas!

-Qui sont les parents de la patiente Isabella Marie Swan?, demande une infirmière.

En un instant, je suis à ses côtés.

« Le docteur vous attend dans sa chambre. »

Elle nous amène à la chambre 354. On peut seulement être trois en même temps et nous nous mettons d'accord pour qu'Éric, Angéla et moi y allions en premier. Bella est dans le lit, entourée de machines et branchée à des tubes. Même ainsi elle reste mon ange. Le médecin nous dit qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps sans manger et qu'elle est en état de choc. Il lui faudra quelques jours pour se réveiller, si elle se réveille. Il dit que nous pouvons rentrer et qu'il nous préviendra. Je décide malgré tout de rester avec elle.

Corrigé par summer-cat75 de FFMerci de me corriger mes fautes de syntaxe


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

**Bella**

Je me sens si bien là où je suis. C'est comme le paradis, le sol est fait de nuages spongieux et on respire la paix. Je suis habillée d'un long vêtement blanc, je marche sans chaussures parmi ce paysage. J'inspire et expire, mais je ne sens rien, sinon que la liberté. Étant seule, je me sens réellement bien.

« Bella… »

Je me retourne pour me trouver face à une fille de mon âge aux cheveux très blonds et des yeux bleus

« Est-ce que tu es un ange? », je lui demande.

Elle a eu un sourire hypocrite.

« Cela dépend de toi … ceux qui comme nous vivent au ciel sont anges…

-Suis-je au ciel?

-Non, bien sûr que non, dit-elle calme. Seulement si tu le veux. »

Elle fait une pause. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui demander ou lui permettre qu'elle continue. La réponse me fait peur.

« Bella, tu es en train de mourir en ce moment. »

Ce commentaire me surprend infiniment.

« Seulement toi peux décider de ce que tu vas faire, vivre ou mourir. Tu souffres, mais je crois que tu joues au Ying-Yang. Toutes les mauvaises choses qui t'arrivent se règleront d'elles-mêmes. Je pense qu'il y a des gens qui sont en pires situations que toi, sans famille, sans nourriture et sans foyer. Tu as des gens qui t'aiment et s'inquiètent. »

Dans mon esprit, le visage des êtres qui me sont chers défilent un à la suite de l'autre, Alice avec ses petits sauts, Jasper et sa tranquillité, Emmett m'ébouriffant les cheveux, Rosalie me racontant des choses de filles, Éric m'aidant avec mes problèmes, Angéla surpassant avec moi les Fantastiques, Edward… Edward m'embrassant. Mon cœur me fit mal.

-« Tu dois te décider », me dit-elle en disparaissant peu à peu.

Devant moi se trouvent deux portes : une pour le ciel là où il y a nombre d'anges comme la fille qui m'a parlé, l'autre pour rejoindre le monde vivant. Mais… cela en vaut-il la peine? Edward était tout pour moi et il m'a trahi… Je m'approche peu à peu vers la porte des anges.

« Bella, Bella s'il te plaît… Réveille-toi… Ne me laisse pas… »

À qui appartient cette voix? Je ne suis pas encore arrivé là haut… Quelqu'un m'aime et le vit mal. En même temps que je m'approche de la porte, les sanglots de cette personne augmentent.

« Bella… Bella, s'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés… Reviens….Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Je touche la poignée de la porte de la mort. Ce serait le plus facile … et il ne me ferait pas de mal encore une fois…

« BELLA!, dit la voix qui semble désespérée. BELLA NE ME LAISSE PAS! BELLA! »

Je ne peux pas ouvrir cette porte après avoir entendu l'angoisse de cette voix. Je me fais mal à moi aussi. Au dernier moment, je me décide à choisir la porte pour vivre.

J'ouvre peu à peu les yeux. La lumière s'infiltre par mes paupières et me fait mal aux pupilles. Quand je finis par voir de nouveau correctement, j'observe les alentours. Je me trouve dans un hôpital. Il y a beaucoup de machines branchées sur moi avec beaucoup de tubes. Je perçois le sanglot que j'ai entendu plus tôt et me tourne vers son lieu d'origine. Je reste glacée, c'est Edward. Il tient ma main et il pleure appuyé sur mon lit.

« Edward… »

Je bredouille très bas, mais il m'a apparemment entendu. Il lève le visage et je vois la douleur se refléter dans ses yeux. Tout à coup, son expression change, ses yeux commencent à briller et il s'élance sur moi.

« Bella! Tu es en vie! Mon Dieu, Bella…, me dit-il en pleurant

-Ed… Edward…

-Jamais, murmure-t-il dans mon cou. Ne recommence jamais ça. »

J'inspire son arôme, cet odeur qui me plait tant, et je m'apaise. Oui, c'était la dernière fois que je faisais une telle erreur. Je voulais que cela reste gravé dans mon cerveau.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ca?, me demande-t-il en se détachant et en me regardant dans les yeux. Pourquoi as-tu douté ainsi?

-Douter?

-Le médecin a dit que tu te réveillerais seulement si tu le voulais. »

Il me prend les mains, son expression continue à être sérieuse.

« J'ai cru un moment t'avoir perdu, la machine émettait un bruit et tes signes vitaux diminuaient. Pourquoi as-tu hésité ?

-Je ne savais pas si je voulais revenir ici… pour souffrir…, dis-je en regardant vers le bas.

-Bella, tout ce que Tanya t'a dit était un mensonge. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il semble sincère.

« Je n'ai jamais fait de pari sur toi. Jamais! Je t'aime Bella, si tu meurs… Quand le docteur a dit que tu ne survivrais peut-être pas… Mon dieu, Bella, sans toi je ne peux pas vivre. »

Il se met à pleurer encore une fois. Je le vois dans ses yeux, il ne me ment pas, il m'aime vraiment. Je me sens imbécile d'avoir permis à la vipère de Tanya de me tromper. Je lâche une de ses mains et monte la mienne nouvellement libérée à son visage, séchant au passage un peu ses larmes.

« Ne pleures pas… s'il te plaît…, je le supplie avec le peu de voix qu'il me reste.

-Je t'aime Bella… Je n'aimerai jamais une autre personne… »

Il me caresse la joue et il rapproche son visage jusqu'à joindre ses lèvres aux miennes. Ça, c'est le vrai paradis.

Corrigé par Summer-cat 75 de FF


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre27

**Edward**

Quand je m'éloigne d'elle, je vois que l'éclat de ses yeux a changé. Je suis heureux de l'avoir de nouveau avec moi. Ces derniers jours ont été franchement destructeurs; seulement le fait de penser que je pouvais la perdre…

« Edward, je ne peux pas rester avec toi », me dit-elle tout à coup.

Mon cœur rétrécit jusqu'à faire mal après ces mots.

« Quoi?, je réussi à bredouiller.

-Je ne peux pas, répond-elle simplement.

-Pourquoi? »

J'ai besoin d'un éclaircissement et je sais que je ne supporterai pas ce qu'elle me dira.

« Je me sens réellement mal, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi après ce que j'ai fait.

-Ce que tu as fait?, je demande toujours sans comprendre

-Aaron… je… »

Les mots ne sortent pas, mais je comprends rapidement.

« Tu tu… l'aimes.

-Quoi? NON!

-C'est pourquoi tu as couché avec lui… »

Je continue d'ignorer son intervention ou sinon…

« Tu as commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour lui quand vous avez couché ensembles et tu as compris que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi… Je comprends…

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, ARRÊTE DE DIRE DES ANNERIES!, hurle-t-elle, faisant fortement réagir la machine contrôlant son pouls.

-Sérieusement Bella… Je comprends… Il est bien meilleur pour toi… »

Bella se relève si rapidement que ça me fait peur. L'un des fils branchés se détache, mais elle l'ignore en m'attrapant par le col de ma chemise, m'empêchant ainsi de m'éloigner encore plus.

« Be… Bella… les fils …, dis-je en signalant celui qui gisait sur le lit

-ÇA M'EST ÉGAL! J'AI DÉJÀ RÉCUPÉRÉE!, continue-t-elle de crier comme une hystérique. NE ME RÉPÈTE PAS QU'AARON OU TOUT AUTRE GARÇON EST MIEUX QUE TOI POUR MOI PARCE QUE C'EST UN MENSONGE! SI TU PARS D'ICI EN CROYANT CETTE ANNERIE, QUE J'AIME AARON, JE TE JURE QU'AUSSITÔT QU'ILS ME SORTENT DE CETTE MERDE D'HÔPITAL JE VAIS TE CHERCHER ET TE COLLER UN COUP DE PIED DANS TON DERRIÈRE SI FORT QUE TU NE VAS PAS POUVOIR MARCHER PENDANT UNE SEMAINE. »

Après avoir dit cela, elle se détache et recommence à s'appuyer sur le lit. Tout à coup, son attitude nerveuse disparaît et il semble que rien ne s'est passé. Même, je pourrais jurer qu'elle a souri, dû à l'effet causé par ses mots.

« M'aimes-tu?, je réussis à dire quand je récupère la parole.

-Bien sûr, me dit-elle en me regardant sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire?

-Tu veux me laisser …

-Parce que je ne te mérite pas, dit-elle en baissant le regard. J'ai douté de toi et, tout de suite, j'ai couché avec un autre… Bien que c'était seulement une forme de vengeance… J'ai cru que la seule personne que j'ai aimée et en qui j'avais confiance avait ri de moi et j'ai pensé que la seule chose que je pourrais faire était de devenir froide et superficielle, comme les Fantastiques… Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de mieux que moi.

-Ma douce Bella, dis-je en caressant sa joue. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je ne peux pas! Je t'aime trop. Ne redis pas que je ne te mérite pas. Avant d'être avec toi, je ne connaissais pas l'amour. J'ai besoin de toi Bella. Je suis au courant pour Aaron, mais ça m'est égal. Si tu me veux vraiment mon amour, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie.

-Edward… »

Bella me regarde avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Elles ne tardent pas à commencer à couler. J'essaye de les sécher, mais elle m'en empêche.

« Non! Tu es trop bon. Est-ce que tu ne le vois pas? Je t'ai trompé avec un autre et tu me dis que tu me le pardonnes! Je ne te mérite pas!

-Bella, Bella! »

Je réussis à ce qu'elle me regarde.

« Je t'aime et je ne permettrai pas que quelque chose me sépare de toi maintenant. »

Elle me regarde avec des yeux pleins de culpabilité et d'amour.

« S'il te plait, je rajoute.

-Edward…

-Si tu veux vraiment me quitter, je vais me mettre avec Tanya. »

Je dis avec l'intention de lui faire quitter sa culpabilité et la faire rire. Elle se met à trembler.

« Si… si c'est nécessaire et que tu le veux, je ne dirai pas non, dit-elle très tendue et avec plus de larmes dans les yeux.

- Bella, Bella, c'était une plaisanterie, je me hâte de dire en la rapprochant de moi. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît Bella. Seulement si tu m'aimes, ne me repousses pas. »

Je rapproche son visage du mien, lentement jusqu'à ce que nos respirations se mélangent.

« Je t'aime, chuchote-t-elle en m'imprégnant de l'amour visible sur son visage et sa voix sonne plus douce que jamais.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Je parcours le peu de chemin qui sépare nos bouches et je l'embrasse.

Corrigé par summer-cat 75 de FF


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

**Bella**

Je me lève du lit, mais sans réveiller Edward qui dort maintenant à côté de moi. Je regarde derrière moi avant de sortir par la porte. Je me dirige vers la cuisine en souriant. Mon amour continue d'être avec moi malgré tout.

Depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, Edward se charge de me soigner jusqu'à ce que je sois assez forte pour sortir du lit. Depuis ce temps-là, un mois était passé. Tout allait pour le mieux. De plus, je me portais mieux que jamais. Ma relation avec Edward évoluait magnifiquement, Emmett est comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, Éric interagit avec moi comme avant ou presque, Jasper et Rosalie ne permettent jamais que je reste amer, comme les Fantastiques… C'était mon unique problème, mais Angéla et Alice m'aidaient à passer cette mauvaise passe.

Mais ce matin, rien ne peut entacher cette journée. Edward et moi sommes ensemble depuis un mois. Les gens normaux diraient que c'est peu de temps, mais pour moi, c'est le meilleur mois de ma vie. Je l'aime de tout mon être comme je n'ai même jamais aimé Jacob. Je lui ai acheté un anneau où à l'intérieur j'ai fait graver un simple « je t'aime ». En réalité, il a dit qu'il ne fallait rien acheter, mais je sais par une certaine science qu'il a quelque chose pour moi et de plus, et même s'il n'a pas de cadeau, je l'aime tant que je veux le lui donner. Je ne veux rien, il est mon cadeau.

Je sautille jusqu'à la cuisine avec l'intention de préparer quelque chose avant qu'Edward ne se réveille. Je jette des œufs dans la poêle pour faire des œufs brouillés pour lui puisqu'il les adore et pendant ce temps, je mets un CD sur la mini chaîne et commence à faire jouer mon disque préféré, _Le magicien d'Oz_.

Je prépare le tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour laisser dormir mon amour, mes espoirs partent en fumée après avoir écouté ma chanson préférée. Je commence à l'écouter en la chantant très bas.

_Si tu ne vois pas,_

_Au-delà de ton nez,_

_Et que tu n'entends pas une fleur rire._

_Si tu ne peux pas, parle,_

_Sans avoir à entendre ta voix,_

_En utilisant le cœur._

La mélodie est joyeuse, motivante, et m'enchante. Je continue de la chanter, mais quand j'arrive au refrain, je ne peux pas résister et je me mets à le faire à voix haute. Je suis si heureuse que je ne m'aperçois même pas du changement soudain de ton de ma voix.

_Il boit, danse, rêve_

_Il sent que le vent_

_A été mis pour toi_

_Il vit, écoute et parle_

_En utilisant pour cela le cœur_

_Il sent que la pluie_

_Embrasse ton visage_

_Quand tu fais l'amour_

_Il crie avec l'âme_

_Il crie si haut_

_Que de ta vie, tu sois_

_Un ami, l'acteur unique_

Après cela, la chanson devient musicale et je bouge déjà mes hanches au rythme de la musique. Tout à coup, des bras entourent ma taille et j'arrête de danser.

« Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui », me chuchote mon ange à l'oreille.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver dans les bras d'Edward qui me regarde et sourit avec ce sourire en coin qui me plaît tant.

« C'est parce que je dors avec toi. »

Je lève les bras jusqu'à sa nuque et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. Il répond savoureusement au baiser matinal. Il me serre dans ses bras en nous rapprochant encore plus l'un de l'autre. Nous nous embrassons jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir.

« Nous devrions passer à table avant que le petit déjeuner ne refroidisse, dis-je en tirant sur sa main. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui aie cuisiné. Puisque c'est notre anniversaire du premier mois, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire.

-Tu as cuisiné?, demande-t-il douteux. Tu es si fatigué de moi que tu veux déjà me tuer? Tu pourrais pu choisir une méthode plus original que l'empoisonnement ne crois-tu pas? »

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans son épaule à la plaisanterie.

« Je ne cuisine pas si mal!

-C'est une blague mon amour, me dit-il en m'embrassant une autre fois. Tu sais que j'adore ta façon de cuisiner. »

Nous nous assoyons à la table et nous parlons pendant un certain temps tandis que nous prenons le petit déjeuner.

-Veux-tu ton cadeau maintenant?, me demande-t-il sans avis préalable.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien!

-Allons Bella… Alice m'a dit que ton cadeau allait t'enchanté, ne te fâche donc pas.

-D'accord, mais seulement si nous allons après les cours sur le terrain isolé, je propose. C'est un joli endroit où nous pouvons aller, cette chambre peut se passer de notre présence pour ce soir… »

Depuis notre retour, nous passions beaucoup de temps là ensemble. « La période d'enfermement de la première année » comme Alice l'avait baptisé. Selon elle, la première année, un couple passe son temps à être ensemble et ce, sous toutes ses formes, notamment au point de vue sexuel. Il est vrai qu'Edward et moi nous nous complétions très bien au lit, mais je ne le voulais pas seulement pour ça, je l'aime et seulement d'être avec lui me suffit. De plus, après être sorti de l'hôpital, j'ai dû passer une semaine en ne pouvant pas être dans la même pièce qu'Edward à cause de la honte qui me rongeait après ce que j'ai fait avec Aaron. Cette situation a duré jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il se mette dans mon lit durant la nuit et que nous dormions enlacés. Le jour suivant, je suis passée par tous les tons de rouge existant quand je l'ai vu à côté de moi collé à moi, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à m'enlacer et à m'embrasser.

Le terrain isolé était devenu en un lieu intime pour nous. Quand nous n'étions pas en classe ou dans la chambre, nous avions l'habitude d'y aller, il s'entraînait tandis que je lisais. Nous observions aussi souvent les étoiles ensemble.

« Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un entraînement donc nous pourrions nous y rejoindre à vingt heures, après avoir dîné.

-D'accord, répondis-je en me levant. Je te laisse, j'ai un entraînement avec les meneuses de claques. »

Avant de lui donner le temps de protester, je l'embrasse sur les lèvres et je pars.

Corrigé par Summer-cat 75 de FF


	29. Chapter 29

_**Edward**_

Ce jour était un peu long; j'étais anxieux pour cette après-midi et je n'avais pas de classes avec Bella. À l'heure du déjeuner je ne la verrais pas non plus puisqu'elle avait un entraînement encore une fois avec les animatrices.

Après les classes j'avais un entraînement qui s'est fini tard. Il était 7:45 heure quand je suis allé directement au terrain; j'avais une envie incroyable de voir Bella.

Mais quelqu'un s'est mis dans mon chemin quand j'allais vers là en passant par un couloir obscur et solitaire; Mike Newton avec ses copains.

_-_

_Cullen- _m'a-t-il dit

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Newton ? - _dis-je avec une voix fatiguée _je suis pressé si cela ne te dérange pas …_

_- je veux seulement te dire quelques petites choses_ il a fait claquer les doigts et trois de ses amis, plus grand et plus forts, se sont élancés sur moi.

Il ne m'a pas donné de temps à les esquiver. L'un d'eux m'a donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac donc je suis tombé tandis que l'autre me collait un coup de pied tandis qu'ils me jetaient. Tout de suite entre deux ils m'ont pris par les aisselles et ils m'ont levé jusqu'à me laisser face à face avec Mike

.

-_laisse tomber Bella aujourd'hui même _il m'a dit avec une voix comblée de supériorité

_- même pas dans tes rêves Newton - _je l'ai craché. Il m'a donné un autre coup de poing dans l'estomac et j'ai gémi de douleur _ça m'est _ég_al les raclées que tu me donnes et tu le sais … j'aime Bella et je ne la laisserai pas_

_- je vois que tu n'as pas bien compris le procédé Cullen … - il_ a dit en levant mon visage _cela c'est un échantillon de ce que nous sommes capables de te faire … et pas seulement._

J'ai ouvert les yeux avec panique. Il ne pouvait pas être capable de la blesser … non … s'il la voulait vraiment …

_- je vois que tu as compris … - il_ a fait un sourire triomphant _ma théorie c'est facile … si Bella n'est pas mienne … elle n'est à personne_

_- n'ose pas la toucher!_ - j'ai crié furieux

_- laisse-la … et il ne lui arrivera rien …-_continu-t-il-_si je vois que demain tu es toujours avec elle … il pourra y avoir n'importe quel accident tu ne crois donc pas?_

Ils m'ont lâché et je suis tombé au sol douloureusement. Je ne pouvais pas permettre que Bella me trouve ainsi … il fallait qu'elle ne soupçonne rien du tout … et de plus … je devais la laisser … je ne pouvais pas permettre que Newton la touche. Il est possible que cela lui fasse mal mais cela lui passerait avec le temps.

Je suis allé aux douches du gymnase pour nettoyer le sang que j'avais sur le visage et tout de suite j'ai été directement à la chambre; il était déjà trop tard et Bella aurait été fatigué de m'attendre.

Quand je suis entré je l'ai vu courir jusqu'à moi. Et m'embrasser …

_- Edward! - _a-t-elle crié _: je t'attends depuis une heure! Où étais-tu ?_

"ne m'embrasse pas" je disais dans mes pensées "cela seul rendra tout plus difficile"

_- Bella … j'ai à te parler _

Elle s'est séparée de moi et m'a regardé avec souci.

_Que se passe-t-il mon amour ? -_ le mot « mon amour » m'a fortement frappé

_-assis toi_-lui ai-je ordonné. J'avais parlé d'une voix froide et distante

Elle a obéi et elle s'est assise en me regardant en attendant que je parle. Je ne savais pas comment commencer. J'ai vu que sur la table il y avait un petit paquet enveloppé de papier de cadeau ce que j'ai supposé était de Bella pour moi. J'ai palpé le paquet que j'allais lui donner dans ma poche avant que tout cela ne se passe. J'ai respiré à fond et tandis qu'elle continuait de me regarder silencieuse j'ai compté 10 avant de commencer à parler.

_- tu vois Bella … je ne sais pas comment te le dire sans que cela ne te fasse mal …_

_- sans que cela me fasse mal ? -_ a-t-elle demandé avec un accent de panique dans la voix _: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ?_

_- je veux te laisser_

Il m'a paru même entendre le son de mon coeur se casser en mille morceaux après avoir prononcé ces mots. Belle a porté sa main sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine; où il y avait le coeur. Elle a commencé à hyper ventiler et j'ai eu l'envie d'aller vers elle et de l'embrasser et lui dire que je ne voulais pas la laisser.

_- me laisser ?_ - elle a répété avec un murmure de voix _: pourquoi ?_

Maintenant il était plus difficile. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Mike Newton m'avait menacée de la tuer donc je ne permettrais jamais cela. Je devais lui mentir …, lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas … bien que cela supposât dire le plus grand des blasphèmes.

_- je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'aimais pas - _dis-je en essayant de garder une tonalité de voix normale. - _je t'aime mais comme une amie seulement_

Bella a complètement arrêté de respirer. A cet instant je pris peur. Elle a tardé un petit peu à revenir à elle et quand elle a recommencé à prendre de l'air elle a compris les horreurs que je lui avait dites.

_- mais … ce matin nous étions si bien …_

_- Bella je te vois comme une soeur_ j'ai insisté.

Jusqu'alors elle pleurait déjà. Chaque larme qu'elle lâchait était comme si cela me donnait un coup de fouet dans le coeur. Cela me faisait plus mal que je ne pouvais le supporter donc j'ai décidé d'en finir le plus vite possible avec cela.

_- Bella … je t'ai acheté cela _j'ai dit en sortant le paquet de la _poche j'aimerais que tu l'acceptes._

_- je ne peux pas accepter quelque chose de pareil …_ - elle a dit un peu plus haut

_- je le laisserai ici _je l'ai posé sur la table contre le sien - _prend-le s'il te plaît … Et tranquilise-toi … je ne te gênerai pas … ce sera comme si je n'avait jamais existé …_

Après avoir dit cela je suis mis à ma chambre. Là j'ai commencé à faire ma valise; je ne pouvais pas endurer de voir Bella et être comme si je n'avais jamais été avec elle. De plus ce serait pire pour elle. Newton était sorti de la sienne.

J'ai écouté une porte claquer donc j'ai déduit que Bella était allé à la chambre d'Alice. Cela m'a donné un avantage pour partir sans qu'elle ne le vît et qu'elle essaye de m'arrêter. J'ai pris ma valise et je suis sorti. J'ai passé à côté de la table et j'ai vu le cadeau que Bella m'avait acheté. Je l'ai pris comme il était et je l'ai gardé; au moins j'aurais son souvenir …


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bella**_

J'ai couru à la chambre d'Alice en recherche d'une consolation. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward m'eût laissé le jour où nous faisions notre anniversaire des un mois et moins après avoir été si bien des heures avant.

J'ai toqué la porte en pleurant et quand Alice m'a ouvert elle a eu peur.

-_Bella … : Qu'est-ce qui passe ? -_ j'ai seulement réussi à me jeter dans ses bras.

Jasper est sorti de l'une des chambres à cause des cris et m'a vu dans les bras de sa fiancée donc il a eu également peur. Ils m'ont assis sur le canapé à attendre que je me tranquillise un peu.

J'ai continué quelques minutes à pleurer et j'ai commencé à leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Les deux sont restés choqués; selon eux Edward était complètement amoureux de moi.

_- je te jure que c'est vrai Bella de tout ce que je connais de lui, et c'est beaucoup, il n'a jamais aimé une fille comme toi_. _- _me disait Alice -_je sais pas ce qui a pu se passer…_

_- Alice … : il m'a laissé! Une personne ne laisse pas l'autre s'il est amoureux! -_ je m'étais remise à pleurer comme une sotte mais je ne pouvais pas remédier à cela; j'aimais Edward plus que ma vie _: crois-tu que c'est à cause d'Aaron? Oh mon dieu il m'a laissé parce que je suis bête et j'ai cru le mensonge de Tanya …_

J'ai voulu aller me donner des coups de tête contre le mur (je suis ainsi d'une impulsivité) mais Alice m'a arrêté avant que je n'y arrive en devinant mes intentions.

Cette nuit j'ai dormi là dans un de leur lit entre Alice, Rosalie et Ángela qui étaient venues.

Au jour suivant elles m'ont accompagné à ma chambre où j'ai été directement à celle d'Edward mais après avoir ouvert la porte j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait rien, il était parti.

Les jambes m'ont lâché et je suis tombée au sol. Les filles ont couru pour m'aider mais je leur ai dit qu'elles me laissent seul.

Elles sont partis et je me suis mise sur le lit d'Edward où il dormait dernièrement toujours.

Alors j'ai décidé; il me serait permis de pleurer ce jour mais je tournerais la page au suivant. Il serait heureux et c'était ce qui m'importait, qu'il soit heureux. Et de toute façon je savais d'avance, qu'à un moment Edward se rendrait compte que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui.

Cette nuit j'ai placidement dormi et au jour suivant j'ai fait le lit et j'ai fermé la porte avec l'intention elle de ne pas recommencer à l'ouvrir.

Tandis que je préparais le petit déjeuner on a toqué la porte. Après avoir ouvert je me suis trouvé avec Alice, Rosalie et Ángela.

_- Hey! Bon jour! -_ leur ai-je dit animée _: avez-vous pris le petit déjeuner ? Voulez-vous quelque chose ?_

Elles se sont regardés entre elles sans comprendre tandis que je revenais à la cuisine. Alice m'a suivi.

-_Bella … : es-tu bien ? - _elle m';a demandé

_- Bien sur! Je suis très bien! - je_ lui ai répondu

_- Tu es sûre ? - il_ a continué comme une soigneuse mais elle s'est plus aventuré plus loin…_à propos de mon frère_

_- A propos de ton frère _j'ai commencé par devenir très sérieuse _je l'aime avec tout mon être … mais cela devait se finir un jour_

Alice me regardait très sérieuse et c'était une chose presque rare. J'ai continué

-_le nôtre a été joli tant qu'il a duré mais je suis heureuse s'il est heureux … si, quand est parti à obtenu ce qu'il voulait, je serai contente pour lui _je l'ai regardée puisqu'elle observait fixement le plat que j'avais à la main et j'ai souri _donc … je n'ai pas à être triste pour cela: ne crois-tu pas ?_

Alice est restée en me regardant préoccupée; il était clair qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que j'avais dit.

_- Alice … je suis parfaitement bien c'est la vérité_ dis-je souriante _je regretterai Edward et je l'aimerai … mais s'il est heureux je le suis aussi. Merci de te préoccuper de moi._

Elle s'est élancée sur moi et d'une façon surprenante s'est mise à pleurer.

_- Comment as-t-il pu te faire cela Bella! - _elle sanglotait _: tu mérites quelque chose de meilleur!_

_- ne dis pas cela Alice -_ je lui ai dit en la regardant et en la séparant de moi ton_ frère est une personne géniale mais les sentiments ne se contrôle pas. Regarde Jacob …il est amoureux de moi mais moi d'Edward …c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons juger personne juger…_

_- cela a bien dit_ à la fin _mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu me le dis._

Nous avons recommencé à prendre le petit déjeuner.

Quand je suis sorti de la chambre il y avais déjà des rumeurs sur le départ d'Edward. Les gens me regardaient comme si j'étais la coupable ou avec peine parce que j'avais été abandonner. Heureusement après le déjeuner Lauren s'est chargé de hausser la voix et de dire que s'est moi qui avait cassé avec Edward et il était simplement sorti en courant. Mon état d'âme "euphorique" a aidé à corroborer l'alibi et tout a recommencé à être normal en même temps que j'ai recommencé à être l'une des plus désirées de la résidence.

Samedi, notre résidence a joué un match contre une autre équipe mais le manque d'Edward a fait que nous perdions. Ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient mauvais, au contraire ils étaient très bons, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de jouer d'une certaine manière et en changeant ainsi tout à coup, même Mike, qui était maintenant le capitaine, n'a pas pu réussir à les faire gagner.

Après avoir fini le match je suis allé donner les condoléances à ceux de l'équipe et Mike a profité pour me dire qu'il était désolé pour Edward et en passant si j'aimerais sortir avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je devais y réfléchir mais au jour suivant j'ai accepté; Au final… si je voulais oublier Edward dès que possible je devais continuer avec ma vie d'avant.

Alice n'a pas été d'accord avec moi; elle disait que c'était très précipité et qu'Edward pouvait revenir à tout moment mais j'ai fait la sourde oreille à ses répétitions de ce qu'elle pensait bien. Edward ne reviendrait jamais.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Edward**_

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais à la maison. Après lui avoir expliqué tout sur Bella en enlevant la menace, ma mère, Esme, avait accepté que je reste à la maison un moment. C'était une bonne mère… elle n'avait pas demandé la raison de ma fuite du lycée ni pourquoi j'avais quitté Bella Cela me ravissait car je ne pourrais pas lui dire.

Il n'y avait pas un seul jour où je ne pleurais pas la perte de mon amour; je la regrettais bien que ce soit moi qui l'est quitté, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de l'aimer. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait à cet heure, avec qui elle serait et surtout si elle m'aurait oublié et remplacé.

Alice m'appela souvent mais je ne voulais parler à personne pour le moment. Le mardi suivant j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'affronter la réalité et quand elle m'a appelé j'ai décroché.

_- Oui ? -_ j'ai demandé sans envies en sachant que c'était elle sans même regarder le numéro.

_- Edward! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas décroché de toute la semaine? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé Bella ? Es-tu bête ou quoi ? - _elle criait

_- Alice calme toi ou je coupe la conversation_ l'ai-je prévenu

_- d'accord je me calme _elle a dit en respirant le fort - _explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé._

Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre.

_- j'ai seulement arrêté d'aimer Bella_ dis-je en continuant à me mentir _je la vois comme une amie ou une soeur et je crois que le mieux pour nous deux est de ne pas nous voir. Nous dormions dans la même chambre et ce ne serait pas facile pour elle_

"ni pour moi …"

_- regarde Edward tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux à Bella_ dit-elle en me surprenant _mais ne me mens pas. Je te connais depuis toujours, tu es mon frère et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi amoureux que lorsque tu étais avec Bella et que je sais que tu continues de l'aimer. Petit frère … tu peux me le raconter … : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

"Comment ce petit lutin peut-il me connaître tant ?"

_- Tu ne vas laisser passer cela, n'est-ce pas ? - je_ lui ai demandé

_- tu sais que non Edward_. _- a Dit_ avec une voix patiente _je veux savoir la vérité … parce que je t'aime beaucoup mais aussi Bella_

_- Comment ca va Bella ?_ - j'ai demandé sans pouvoir cacher mon souci

_- Regarde ? Tu ne peux pas l'éviter … j'ai remarqué à ta voix que tu l'aimes encore _a dit Alice en lâchant un sourire hypocrite _nous allons parler de cela … d'abord je veux que tu me dis vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé_

J'ai soupiré résigné; elle savait toujours quand je mentais … c'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas parler avec elle.

_- Je l'aime sincèrement Alice- _dis-je, _je n'ai jamais dit de blasphème plus grand que quand je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas. Mais c'était nécessaire_

_- Pourquoi ?_ - elle a demandé en voyant que j'étais resté silencieux

_- je suis désolé Alice … cela je ne peux pas te le dire … -_ j'ai continué avant qu'elle n'insiste _sérieusement Alice n'essaie pas de savoir … je ne peux pas … sinon ce serait pire …_

_- Edward tu me fais peur_

_- Seulement prend soin de Bella pour moi: veux-tu ?_

_- D'accord … un jour … : me le diras-tu ?_ - elle a demandé

_- quand je verrai que je peux je te le raconterais je te le promets _répondis-je

_- D'accors alors … bien que … bon rien … - _elle a dit

Nous restons un temps sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle jusqu'à ce que je ne résiste plus.

_- Comment va-t-elle ? -_ j'ai demandé anxieux

-_elle … bien …-_douta-t-elle -_elle va__ bien … le premier jour elle était détruite mais le deuxième jour la fille la plus heureuse du monde paraissait_

Mon coeur s'est rétréci après avoir écouté cela mais ma soeur a continué de parler avant de me donner du temps pour parler.

_- elle m'a dit qu'elle allait continuer avec sa v_ie elle m'a raconté _et qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleurer parce que si tu étais parti c'était parce que c'était le mieux après tout. Elle m'a dit que si tu étais heureux sans elle, elle devait de l'être aussi bien qu'elle continue de t'aimer. Edward … elle t'aime … et le vit mal bien qu'elle feigne qu'elle va bien … je la connais …_

Le fait d'écouter que mon amour le vivait mal à cause de moi me faisait mal mais ce serait pire … si je ne la laissais pas … ils se vengeront… ils lui donneraient une raclée, la séquestreraient ou … ils la tueraient … je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_- Alice cela lui passera … avec le temps elle m'oubliera … et c'est le mieux crois-moi_

_- Edward …elle ne va pas t'oublier … Eric dort maintenant dans sa chambre et elle m'a raconté, seulement à moi, qu'elle pleure toutes les nuits_. _- et_ tout de suite comme en changeant de sujet elle m'a raconté plusieurs autres choses - _Tout le monde croyait ou plutôt savait que tu l'avais abandonnée ce pourquoi Lauren avait passé toute la journée en racontant qu'elle t'avait laissé et que tu avais fui. Bella n'était pas d'accord avec cela et à nous elle nous a dit la vérité mais c'est l'une des fantastiques. De toute façon Lauren est heureuse de comment tout cela s'est passé parce que de toute façon la tradition de la capitaine des fantastiques et du capitaine de football continue depuis que …_

Elle s'est tu en voyant que j'avais ouvert la bouche et parlé en plus. Après je me suis figé en comprenant ce qu'elle avait dit.

-_Alice … : la tradition de la capitaine des fantastiques et du capitaine de football ? J'étais le capitaine … -_ alors je me suis rendu compte de ce que cela voulait dire_: Bella continue-t-elle d'être la capitaine des fantastiques ?_

_- Oui …_

_- alors … : m'ont-ils trouvé un remplaçant ?_ - c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question

_- Oui …_

_- et qui est maintenant le capitaine de l'équipe de football ? -_ j'ai demandé sûr de connaître la réponse

_- Mike Newton … et …_

_- Bella sort avec__lui _j'ai terminé la phrase.

Les larmes ont commencé à se presser dans mes yeux. Elle a refait sa vie si vite sans moi ?

_- Edward! Bella ne t'a pas o_ublié ma soeur m'a dit comme si elle lisait mes pensées _elle essaie de refaire sa vie … et laisse moi te dire qu'elle feigne très bien mais elle ne trompe pas ceux qui la connaisse bien et elle n'est pas à l'aise avec Newton._

J'ai souri à l'intérieur de moi parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas oublié mais la colère grandissait à savoir que Newton était gagnant. - _Alice cela m'est égale … je veux qu'elle soit bien... Occupe toi d'elle seulement_

_- tranquille c'est pourquoi petit frère nous le faisons tous _et avant de raccrocher, elle a ajouté _: viendras-tu nous voir la semaine prochaine ?_

_- vous voir ? -_ j'ai demandé confus

-_Oui. La résidence prépare un festival avec danse et il y a un concours. Bien qu'il voulait arrêter de le faire … comme m'ont raconté les professeurs et il faut que tu saches … les animatrices font leurs numéros de l'année …_

_- et tu concours avec les animatrices - _dis-je en riant d'elle

_- Oui … ce n'était pas obligatoire mais Bella me l'a demandé comme une faveur _Je me suis tendu

_- Si Bella va être là bas je ne sais pas si je devrais y aller … -_ j'ai hésité

_- Edward s'il te plait _j'ai imaginé que si elle était avec moi elle aurait fait son visage de chantage émotif _j'ai besoin de te voir … : tu es mon frère! Tu me manques!_

_- d'accord _j'ai accepté à la fin _mais je te verrai caché … je veux que personne ne sache que j'y suis allé_

_- bien … - _elle a dit que pas très convaincue c'est _samedi prochain … je t'attends Edward_

_- Bien sur chère soeur … A samedi_

Nous raccrochions en même temps. Je me suis allongé sur mon lit en pensant à ce qu'il se passait. Bella ne m'avais pas oublié … mais elle était avec Newton maintenant …

J'ai fermé les yeux en essayant de dormir tandis que je pensais à qui je verrais le samedi suivant, à Bella … bien qu'elle ne me voit pas.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bella**_

On était mercredi et nous ne comptions plus qu'une semaine pour répéter notre chorégraphie pour le festival. Nous n'avions même pas à répéter puisque nous savions déjà les gagnantes mais j'ai décidé d'augmenter les entraînements pour ainsi pouvoir me distraire … et pour ne pas être tant de temps avec Mike.

Je savais qu'il était sûrement le meilleur parti qu'il y avait et ainsi j'oublierais Edward mais je ne me sentais pas heureuse à son côté; je ne me sentirais pas heureuse avec toute personne qui n'était pas Edward et je le savais. Cependant je sortais avec Newton.

Mais plus j'étais éloigné et mieux c'est parce qu'il était devenu un pot de colle. J'allais à tout les endroits et il semblait que je portais une affiche avec l'insigne collé "Appartenant à Mike Newton". Mais je n'avais pas de forces pour mentir et pour me déranger en même temps. Cela plaisait à Lauren et à Jessica de plus puisqu'elles croyaient que je ne me plaignais pas parce que j'étais bien avec Mike et non parce que ce n'était pas assez forte pour affronter tout cela; la vérité consiste à ce qu'elles ne savaient même pas que j'étais avec lui pour ainsi dire.

L'unique chose qui inquiétait réellement les fantastiques était la raison pour laquelle je refusais de coucher avec Mike encore. J'alléguais que je n'étais pas préparée parce que je me rappelais de lui (Mon Dieu … cela me coûtait beaucoup de le dire ) dégoûtant, infantile et peu de chose d'Edward. Avec cette explication elles se sont tranquillisé un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles me disent que le jour du festival je devrais fêter avec Mike notre victoire assurée. Seulement le fait de penser à cela m'a ébranlé.

_- très bien les filles - _dis-je à certaines que nous laissions participer; nous étions Alice, Ángela, Lauren, Jessica et Sienna-_Demain à la même heure au même endroit_.

Toutes sont allées se changer mais j'ai décidé de rester un petit peu; il était 8 heures et j'avais dit à Mike que je ne pouvais pas rester parce que nous sortirions à 9 heures.

J'ai recommencé à mettre la musique et j'ai commencé à répéter la chorégraphie dans pour la énième fois. Je la connaissait par cœur mais c'était pour ne pas aller au rendez-vous…

J'ai commencé encore une fois depuis le début. Je me suis mise dos à mon public invisible et j'ai commencé à bouger les hanches. Tout de suite j'ai commencé à suivre les pas un à un. Quand je suis arrivée à la moitié de la danse j'ai entendu des applaudissements. Je me suis tourné pour me trouver avec Mike à quelques pas de moi.

_-bravo_- m'a-t-il dit en s'approchant de moi _je vois que ce que tu fais est génial._

_- je dois encore m'entraîner_ j'ai essayé de le convaincre.

_- je crois que c'est parfait _il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a embrassé avec passion.

Je l'ai suivi. Je me suis même surprise en le comparant aux baisers qu'Edward me donnait et je me même me suis reproché par cela; je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi pour l'oublier. Quand il m'a lâché je lui ai souri sans envies mais il a semblé ne pas le remarqué.

_- nous y allons je t'accompagne à ta chambre_ il m'a dit en passant sa main à ma taille.

Je n'ai pas pu nier et je m'attendais au pire. Là je ne pouvais donner d'excuse que les gens pourraient passer …

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions arrivés à la porte. Sans un avis préalable Mike m'a pris et il a commencé à m'embrasser passionnément avant de me donner du temps à réagir. J'ai répondu au baiser avec l'espoir qu'il se contente de cela et tout de suite je me permettrais d'aller au lit comme toujours mais cette fois je me trompais. Quand enfin il s'est séparé de moi il ne s'est pas éloigné au contraire il m'a plus serré et il a recommencé à m'embrasser. Tout à coup j'ai senti qu'il mettait sa main à l'intérieur de mon tee-shirt et je suis devenue rigide.

_- Mike … - je_ lui ai dit en lâchant un gémissement qui n'était pas de plaisir mais, il a été d'une douleur ici _non …, ils nous peuvent voir …_

_- ça m'est égal Bella … je veux te faire l'amour …_

J'étais nerveuse … : Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? L'excuse de mon ex-avait été beaucoup trop utilisé … je ne pouvais rien faire … seul me restait une option et c'était celle que je ne voulais pas; coucher avec lui sans sentiment.

_- nous allons à l'intérieur _j'ai accepté comme dernier recours

Je me suis retourné tandis que je mettais la clef dans la serrure; mon pouls tremblait et Mike était accroché à moi en embrassant dans le cou, il n'aidait pas du tout. Il a pris ma nervosité comme l'envie de faire l'amour avec lui et non comme ce que c'était réellement. Quand enfin j'ai ouvert la porte je me suis trouvé avec Eric assis sur le canapé en me regardant. Il y avait Mike collé à moi à qui cela lui importerait sûrement plutôt peu la présence de mon meilleur ami. Il savait que mes yeux étaient éplorés donc je n'ai pas pu soutenir le regard à mon collègue de chambre. Mon fiancé m'a pris par la main et il m'a amené vers ma chambre. On y était quand Eric s'est levé.

_-Bella_-je me suis tourné pour voir ce qu'il voulait _je t'attendais … j'ai besoin que tu m'aides avec l'examen de vendredi. C'est très important s'il te plaît._

_- cela …_ - vendredi il n'y avait pas d'examen mais Mike , ne partageait pas, les mêmes classes qu'Eric et moi dès donc il ne pouvait pas savoir

_- Belle est occupée maintenant _mon fiancé a dit en m'entourant par derrière et en m'embrassant le cou _tu as des plans avec moi maintenant …_

Eric m'a regardé et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il essayait de vérifier si je voulais vraiment y aller. Mon visage a dû le convaincre.

_- C'est important Newton … sinon, je ne le lui demanderais pas …_

_- mais …_ - il a essayé de répliquer mais j'ai décidé d'intervenir.

_- Mike si c'est si urgent je l'aiderai _dis-je en me détachant de lui.

_- d'accord mais tu me le payera_ il m'a saisi par la ceinture et il m'a embrassé avec envie avant de partir de la chambre.

Je me suis assise à côté d'Eric sur le canapé.

_- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? - je_ lui ai dit en dissimulant que j'étais plus heureuse qu'il soit arriver à enlever un moment d'intimité.

_- Bella tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'examen vendredi _je l'ai regardé en voyant qu'il n'éloignait pas son regard de moi _s'il te plaît … tu es ma meilleure amie et tu me préoccupes … : Qu'est-ce qui te passe ?_

_- Il ne se passe rien Eric -_dis-je en essayant de sembler normal.

_- Bella … tu ne voulais pas coucher avec Newton et ne me dis pas le contraire parce que je l'ai vu sur ton visage_ mes yeux se sont ouverts de surprise _: dis moi ce qui t'arrives?_

Je ne l'ai plus enduré et je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Eric m'a bercé en chuchotant des mots pour me tranquilliser. Après je lui ai raconté tout.

_- Bella tu ne peux pas continuer avec Newton si tu ne l'aimes pas _il m'a dit tandis qu'il continuait de me bercer et de caresser mon dos.

_- je suis forte je peux _ai-je dit _mais __… je ne peux pas coucher avec lui … je ne peux pas …_

_- sssh … calme toi … dort on trouvera une solution …_

Cette nuit j'ai dormi avec Eric sur le canapé.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Edward**_

Le samedi tant espérer approchait. J'étais nerveux; je voulais revoir ma Bella et bien que je savais que probablement après cela me ferait encore plus de mal j'étais anxieux. J'avais besoin de la voir encore au su de que, après l'avoir fait, je voudrais courir, l'enlacer et l'embrasser. 

Je suis resté avec Alice seul une demi-heure avant le commencement à l'entrée du parking. J'ai prié pour qu'elle ne me fît aucun mauvais tour en amenant Bella mais elle n'était même pas avec Jasper. 

_- je t'ai dit que je ne la ramènerai pas _elle a dit en faisant remarquer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec cela.

Nous marchons ensembles après nous avoir donné une accolade; elle m'avait manqué aussi. Elle m'a amené à la partie postérieure du stade où avait lieu l'événement en m'indiquant un lieu qui avait une vue idéale pour voir tout le spectacle et d'où on ne pouvait pas être vu. 

Je l'ai vue s'éloigner de moi pour aller où les autres animatrices était en train de voir les derniers détails . 

Et c'est à ce moment que je l'ai vue. Elle était plus belle que je me le rappelais; ses cheveux châtains avaient été attachés en un chignon insouciant qui s'est détaché quand elle a commencé à se préparer pour commencer à danser. Ce mouvement m'a semblé très sexy. Le costume d'animatrice ne lui a jamais été aussi bien et elle n'avait jamais été si belle. Mon coeur a fortement commencé à palpiter comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis deux semaines. Oui … je pouvais passé un peu de temps sans elle mais je ne résistais pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'aller vers elle, de l'embrasser et de lui dire que je l'aimais … mais les images de Newton lui faisant du mal sont venues à ma tête m'a empêché de me déplacer sans pouvoir faire autre chose que de la regarder. Ensuite Mike s'est approché d'elle pour désirer une chance; il l'a prise par la taille et l'a embrassée tandis qu'elle lui répondait en le saisissant par le cou. Le sang me faisait bouillir mais avant de me donner du temps à réagir, la musique a sonné et toutes sont sorties pour danser. 

La chanson, "Material girl", était plus adaptée pour un groupe d'animatrices comme les fantastiques mais je savais qu'à Belle et à ma soeur je ne l'avais pas choisi. Sûrement Laurent aurait choisi la chanson secondée par Jessica. 

La musique a commencé à rêver … 

_Some boys kiss me; some boys hug me.I think they're O. they don't give me proper creditI just walk away _

Elles ont commencé à danser toutes en même temps avec une synchronisation impressionnante mais j'étais seulement fixé sur mon amour .

_They can beg and they can pleadbut they can't see the light, that's right'Cause the boy with the cold hard cashalways Mister Right, 'cause we are_

Elle bougeait par une légèreté incroyable, comme la première fois que je l'ai vue et je suis resté ébahi en la regardant. Et de plus en étant la capitaine elle était celle qui chantait la chanson principale et bien que toutes dansassent bien la majorité des regards étaient fixés sur Bella

_Chorus :Chorus:_

_Living in a material world_

_I am a material girlyou know that we are living in a material worldand I am a material girl_

Quand le refrain est arrivé toutes ont entourées bella et elles ont commencé à danser ensemble mais cependant, il semblait que mes yeux transperçaient à toutes les autres et j'étais le seul à la voir

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dancethat's all right with meif they can't raise my interest then IHave to let them be_

Je pouvais voir les yeux de Mike Newton et ses mots au sujet d'elle en alléguant qu'elle était la sienne et rien que la sienne et cela seul a augmenté mes envies de le tuer. Tout à coup la musique a changé.

_**There may come a time when a hard-boiled employerThinks you're awful niceBut get that ice or else no diceHe's your guy when stocks are highBut beware when they start to descendIt's then that those louses go back to their spousesDiamonds are a girl's best friend**_

Sont entrées des filles qui n'étaient pas dans la danse et elles ont fait un cercle entre toutes avec mon amour et les danseuses du milieu et en moins d'une demi-minute elles les ont laissé sortir. Bella était spectaculaire; habillait d'un vêtement magnifique qui était couverts tout entier de paillettes argentés avec scintillement bleu. Il était court et lui arrivait à la moitié de la cuisse avec une jupe de manière que, après avoir été tourné, elle vole. Les autres étaient identiques mais d'une couleur dorée

_**I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonicbut diamonds are a girl's best friend**_

Elle était le centre d'attentionet bien que je suppose que cela gêne Lauren elle n'a donné aucun indice. Toutes dansaient comme si c'était ce qu'ils faisaient toujours. Bella chantait et les autres faisaient le choeur. Cela me rendait fou de la voir si loin … si je pouvais seulement la toucher pour vérifier qu'elle était réelle … que tout ce,que j'ai vécu avec elle n'était pas un rêve …

_**And I think affairs that you must keep laconicAre better bets if little pets get big baguettesTime rolls on and youth is goneAnd you can't straighten up when you bendBut stiff back or stiff kneesYou stand straight at Tiffany's**_

Ont commencé à entrer, les garçons qui les ont élevées en haut tandis qu'elles montaient les bras vers le toit quand tombaient de celui-ci des milliers de brillants bouts de papier en simulant des petits diamants.

_**Diamonds... Diamonds...are the girl's best friend**_

Ils les ont descendues d'un coup en restant en file avec Bella au milieu. Elle a cligné de l'œil au public et ils ont commencé à les applaudir. Elle souriait comme je ne l'avais presque jamais vue; elle semblait heureuse en saluant tout le monde et en faisant des révérences .

Tout de suite toutes sont sorties de la scène et je n'ai pas résisté; avec beaucoup de secret je suis descendu d'où je me trouvais sans que personne ne me vît et j'ai suivi le chemin que Bella avait pris en s'éloignant des autres. Je ne m'approcherais pas beaucoup, seulement un peu, j'avais besoin de la voir de plus près.

Je l'ai vue sortir du stade et s'arrêter dans un couloir pas très loin de là; j'imagine qu'il aurait à aller recueillir le prix dans pas longtemps donc elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup s'éloigner. Elle s'est appuyé sur le mur et a fermé les yeux. Je l'ai simplement observée de ma cachette à une paire de mètres. Elle était belle … : Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Elle EST belle! Ma douce Bella … jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais pas rendu compte comment je l'avais regrettée … jusqu'à la voir … je voulais la sentir dans mes bras, rappeler le toucher de sa peau contre la mienne, ses lèvres en se rejoignant avec les miens …

Je m 'étais dit à moi-même que je la verrais seulement un peu et tout de suite je partirais d'où j'étais venu, finalement les autres concurrents ne m'intéressaient pas, mais maintenant je voulais la voir de plus près. J'ai vu une petite cachette de moins loin d'où elle se trouvait et je me suis disposé à aller là avec la mauvaise chance fût que j'ai trébuché dans les ombres en causant un grand tapage. Bella s'est tourné avec un sursaut

_- Qui est-ce qui est là ? -_ a-t-elle demandé avec une voix un peu effrayée _: Mike ? C'est toi?_

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Mon intérieur se débattait entre sortir en courant sans être reconnu ou sortir des ombres. J'ai opté pour le deuxième mis que l'autre serait un acte de lâcheté et je n'étais pas lâche.

_- Bella … c'est moi_ j'ai dit en sortant à la lumière_-_

Son visage s'est figé; son regard était d'un mélange de panique, de douleur et de joie. Son visage ne disait rien. Il semblait se débattre entre pleurer, entre sortir en courant ou venir à moi et m'embrasser. Il m'aurait plu qu'elle choisît le dernier. Enfin elle a seulement parlé

_- Edward … -_ nos regards ne pouvaient pas décoller l'un de l'autre. Nous nous regardions comme si nous avions été séparés toute une année. Tout à coup elle m'a souri et elle a parlé _: ça va Edward ?__ -_

Je suis resté sans parole. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais lui dire … : suis-je cassé pour ne pas pouvoir être avec toi ? A ce moment où je te vois-je plus vif que jamais?

_- bien … je suis bien … si on veut… -_ ai-je dit _: et toi ?-_

_-genial-_répondit-elle en souriant encore plus. Le bonheur n'est pas arrivé à ses yeux _Tu le portes c'est _

_- De quoi ? -_ j'ai demandé confus

_- l'anneau_ elle a remarqué que la chaîne que je portais autour du cou d'où pendait l'anneau qu'elle m'avait offert. - _j'ai pensé que tu l'avais perdu._

Elle a sottement ri et j'ai eu la certitude de qu'elle faisait un effort inconsidérable pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

_- tu … non … - _j'allais lui dire qu'elle ne portait pas mon cadeau; je lui avais acheté un collier en forme de coeur qui se cassait en deux et lui avais donné le morceau où était écrit Edward dessus et moi j'avais gardé la partie où était écrit Bella dessus qui était pendu á côté de l'anneau

_- je ne l'ai pas ouvert _elle m'a répondu avant que je ne formule la question _j'ai gardé le paquet mais je n'ai pas eu de forces pour l'ouvrir_

_- Belle … je …_ - j'allais lui dire que j'étais désolé. Je l'aimais et voulais toute la vie être avec elle mais quelqu'un nous a interrompus

_- Bella! Bella!_-Alice est apparue dans le couloir _Bella ils nous appellent pour recevoir le prix. Nous avons gagné! Viens c'est à toi de le recevoir … _

Belle a souri _: génial! - je_ l'ai écoutée dire avant qu'elle ne se détourne vers moi et de dire nous y allons_ Edward. Ca a été un plaisir … de te voir _

_- De même Bella_

Toutes deux sont parties mais avant Alice m'a lancé un regard de pardon.

Je n'ai pas pleuré jusqu'à arriver à ma Volvo. J'avais été un imbécile pour me laisser aller la voir. Et voilà que j'avais été sur le point de lui dire la vérité! À quoi pensait-elle ? Mais elle ne semblait pas tout à fait malheureuse … je suis revenu à la maison avec le mal être de ce jour …


	34. Chapter 34

_**Edward**_

Le samedi tant espérer approchait. J'étais nerveux; je voulais revoir ma Bella et bien que je savais que probablement après cela me ferait encore plus de mal j'étais anxieux. J'avais besoin de la voir encore au su de que, après l'avoir fait, je voudrais courir, l'enlacer et l'embrasser. 

Je suis resté avec Alice seul une demi-heure avant le commencement à l'entrée du parking. J'ai prié pour qu'elle ne me fît aucun mauvais tour en amenant Bella mais elle n'était même pas avec Jasper. 

_- je t'ai dit que je ne la ramènerai pas _elle a dit en faisant remarquer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec cela.

Nous marchons ensembles après nous avoir donné une accolade; elle m'avait manqué aussi. Elle m'a amené à la partie postérieure du stade où avait lieu l'événement en m'indiquant un lieu qui avait une vue idéale pour voir tout le spectacle et d'où on ne pouvait pas être vu. 

Je l'ai vue s'éloigner de moi pour aller où les autres animatrices était en train de voir les derniers détails . 

Et c'est à ce moment que je l'ai vue. Elle était plus belle que je me le rappelais; ses cheveux châtains avaient été attachés en un chignon insouciant qui s'est détaché quand elle a commencé à se préparer pour commencer à danser. Ce mouvement m'a semblé très sexy. Le costume d'animatrice ne lui a jamais été aussi bien et elle n'avait jamais été si belle. Mon coeur a fortement commencé à palpiter comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis deux semaines. Oui … je pouvais passé un peu de temps sans elle mais je ne résistais pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'aller vers elle, de l'embrasser et de lui dire que je l'aimais … mais les images de Newton lui faisant du mal sont venues à ma tête m'a empêché de me déplacer sans pouvoir faire autre chose que de la regarder. Ensuite Mike s'est approché d'elle pour désirer une chance; il l'a prise par la taille et l'a embrassée tandis qu'elle lui répondait en le saisissant par le cou. Le sang me faisait bouillir mais avant de me donner du temps à réagir, la musique a sonné et toutes sont sorties pour danser. 

La chanson, "Material girl", était plus adaptée pour un groupe d'animatrices comme les fantastiques mais je savais qu'à Belle et à ma soeur je ne l'avais pas choisi. Sûrement Laurent aurait choisi la chanson secondée par Jessica. 

La musique a commencé à rêver … 

_Some boys kiss me; some boys hug me.I think they're O. they don't give me proper creditI just walk away _

Elles ont commencé à danser toutes en même temps avec une synchronisation impressionnante mais j'étais seulement fixé sur mon amour .

_They can beg and they can pleadbut they can't see the light, that's right'Cause the boy with the cold hard cashalways Mister Right, 'cause we are_

Elle bougeait par une légèreté incroyable, comme la première fois que je l'ai vue et je suis resté ébahi en la regardant. Et de plus en étant la capitaine elle était celle qui chantait la chanson principale et bien que toutes dansassent bien la majorité des regards étaient fixés sur Bella

_Chorus :Chorus:_

_Living in a material world_

_I am a material girlyou know that we are living in a material worldand I am a material girl_

Quand le refrain est arrivé toutes ont entourées bella et elles ont commencé à danser ensemble mais cependant, il semblait que mes yeux transperçaient à toutes les autres et j'étais le seul à la voir

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dancethat's all right with meif they can't raise my interest then IHave to let them be_

Je pouvais voir les yeux de Mike Newton et ses mots au sujet d'elle en alléguant qu'elle était la sienne et rien que la sienne et cela seul a augmenté mes envies de le tuer. Tout à coup la musique a changé.

_**There may come a time when a hard-boiled employerThinks you're awful niceBut get that ice or else no diceHe's your guy when stocks are highBut beware when they start to descendIt's then that those louses go back to their spousesDiamonds are a girl's best friend**_

Sont entrées des filles qui n'étaient pas dans la danse et elles ont fait un cercle entre toutes avec mon amour et les danseuses du milieu et en moins d'une demi-minute elles les ont laissé sortir. Bella était spectaculaire; habillait d'un vêtement magnifique qui était couverts tout entier de paillettes argentés avec scintillement bleu. Il était court et lui arrivait à la moitié de la cuisse avec une jupe de manière que, après avoir été tourné, elle vole. Les autres étaient identiques mais d'une couleur dorée

_**I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonicbut diamonds are a girl's best friend**_

Elle était le centre d'attentionet bien que je suppose que cela gêne Lauren elle n'a donné aucun indice. Toutes dansaient comme si c'était ce qu'ils faisaient toujours. Bella chantait et les autres faisaient le choeur. Cela me rendait fou de la voir si loin … si je pouvais seulement la toucher pour vérifier qu'elle était réelle … que tout ce,que j'ai vécu avec elle n'était pas un rêve …

_**And I think affairs that you must keep laconicAre better bets if little pets get big baguettesTime rolls on and youth is goneAnd you can't straighten up when you bendBut stiff back or stiff kneesYou stand straight at Tiffany's**_

Ont commencé à entrer, les garçons qui les ont élevées en haut tandis qu'elles montaient les bras vers le toit quand tombaient de celui-ci des milliers de brillants bouts de papier en simulant des petits diamants.

_**Diamonds... Diamonds...are the girl's best friend**_

Ils les ont descendues d'un coup en restant en file avec Bella au milieu. Elle a cligné de l'œil au public et ils ont commencé à les applaudir. Elle souriait comme je ne l'avais presque jamais vue; elle semblait heureuse en saluant tout le monde et en faisant des révérences .

Tout de suite toutes sont sorties de la scène et je n'ai pas résisté; avec beaucoup de secret je suis descendu d'où je me trouvais sans que personne ne me vît et j'ai suivi le chemin que Bella avait pris en s'éloignant des autres. Je ne m'approcherais pas beaucoup, seulement un peu, j'avais besoin de la voir de plus près.

Je l'ai vue sortir du stade et s'arrêter dans un couloir pas très loin de là; j'imagine qu'il aurait à aller recueillir le prix dans pas longtemps donc elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup s'éloigner. Elle s'est appuyé sur le mur et a fermé les yeux. Je l'ai simplement observée de ma cachette à une paire de mètres. Elle était belle … : Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Elle EST belle! Ma douce Bella … jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais pas rendu compte comment je l'avais regrettée … jusqu'à la voir … je voulais la sentir dans mes bras, rappeler le toucher de sa peau contre la mienne, ses lèvres en se rejoignant avec les miens …

Je m 'étais dit à moi-même que je la verrais seulement un peu et tout de suite je partirais d'où j'étais venu, finalement les autres concurrents ne m'intéressaient pas, mais maintenant je voulais la voir de plus près. J'ai vu une petite cachette de moins loin d'où elle se trouvait et je me suis disposé à aller là avec la mauvaise chance fût que j'ai trébuché dans les ombres en causant un grand tapage. Bella s'est tourné avec un sursaut

_- Qui est-ce qui est là ? -_ a-t-elle demandé avec une voix un peu effrayée _: Mike ? C'est toi?_

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Mon intérieur se débattait entre sortir en courant sans être reconnu ou sortir des ombres. J'ai opté pour le deuxième mis que l'autre serait un acte de lâcheté et je n'étais pas lâche.

_- Bella … c'est moi_ j'ai dit en sortant à la lumière_-_

Son visage s'est figé; son regard était d'un mélange de panique, de douleur et de joie. Son visage ne disait rien. Il semblait se débattre entre pleurer, entre sortir en courant ou venir à moi et m'embrasser. Il m'aurait plu qu'elle choisît le dernier. Enfin elle a seulement parlé

_- Edward … -_ nos regards ne pouvaient pas décoller l'un de l'autre. Nous nous regardions comme si nous avions été séparés toute une année. Tout à coup elle m'a souri et elle a parlé _: ça va Edward ?__ -_

Je suis resté sans parole. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais lui dire … : suis-je cassé pour ne pas pouvoir être avec toi ? A ce moment où je te vois-je plus vif que jamais?

_- bien … je suis bien … si on veut… -_ ai-je dit _: et toi ?-_

_-genial-_répondit-elle en souriant encore plus. Le bonheur n'est pas arrivé à ses yeux _Tu le portes c'est _

_- De quoi ? -_ j'ai demandé confus

_- l'anneau_ elle a remarqué que la chaîne que je portais autour du cou d'où pendait l'anneau qu'elle m'avait offert. - _j'ai pensé que tu l'avais perdu._

Elle a sottement ri et j'ai eu la certitude de qu'elle faisait un effort inconsidérable pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

_- tu … non … - _j'allais lui dire qu'elle ne portait pas mon cadeau; je lui avais acheté un collier en forme de coeur qui se cassait en deux et lui avais donné le morceau où était écrit Edward dessus et moi j'avais gardé la partie où était écrit Bella dessus qui était pendu á côté de l'anneau

_- je ne l'ai pas ouvert _elle m'a répondu avant que je ne formule la question _j'ai gardé le paquet mais je n'ai pas eu de forces pour l'ouvrir_

_- Belle … je …_ - j'allais lui dire que j'étais désolé. Je l'aimais et voulais toute la vie être avec elle mais quelqu'un nous a interrompus

_- Bella! Bella!_-Alice est apparue dans le couloir _Bella ils nous appellent pour recevoir le prix. Nous avons gagné! Viens c'est à toi de le recevoir … _

Belle a souri _: génial! - je_ l'ai écoutée dire avant qu'elle ne se détourne vers moi et de dire nous y allons_ Edward. Ca a été un plaisir … de te voir _

_- De même Bella_

Toutes deux sont parties mais avant Alice m'a lancé un regard de pardon.

Je n'ai pas pleuré jusqu'à arriver à ma Volvo. J'avais été un imbécile pour me laisser aller la voir. Et voilà que j'avais été sur le point de lui dire la vérité! À quoi pensait-elle ? Mais elle ne semblait pas tout à fait malheureuse … je suis revenu à la maison avec le mal être de ce jour …


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

**Edward**

Quand j'arrive à la maison, je me dirige immédiatement vers ma chambre. Par chance, Esmé n'est pas encore là, mais elle ne tardera pas à rentrer. Je me jette sur le lit et je continue de pleurer, comme je le fais depuis une demi-heure déjà. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû y aller, mais le mal est fait maintenant. Elle est heureuse avec, et cela me fait mal de le dire, Mike Newton et je ne suis pas celui qui se mettra entre eux. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtent plus. Je ne suis rien sans Bella… Je l'aime de tout mon être. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle!

Au bout d'un petit moment, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, je suppose que ma mère est revenue. Mon père reviendra tard parce qu'il travaille à l'hôpital. Je sèche mes larmes et j'essaie de sourire, car je sais qu'Esmé viendra me voir. Et voilà qu'elle frappe effectivement à ma porte.

« Edward, mon chéri, puis-je entrer?, demande la voix maternelle de ma mère de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Bien sûr, entre », je réponds en m'asseyant dans le lit droit.

Elle entre et me regarde avec un visage préoccupé.

« Tu es déjà rentré? »

J'acquiesce.

« N'y avait-il pas de spectacle de danse?

-Oui, mais je suis seulement allé voir Alice, maman. La danse ne m'intéresse pas. »

Je mens pour la dernière phrase. Tout ce qui a à voir avec Bella m'intéresse.

« Et comment était-elle? », demande ma mère en faisant dévier le sujet de la conversation.

Je remercie le ciel qu'elle soit si soigneuse, je ne veux pas me mettre à pleurer devant elle.

« Elle était géniale, dis-je en essayant de mettre un peu d'enthousiasme. Elles ont gagné… Elle t'appellera sûrement demain pour tout te raconter avec grand enthousiasme. »

Nous rions en sachant que cela serait vrai. Alice est très enthousiaste et elle adore gagner, bien qu'elle ne soit pas non plus mauvaise perdante.

« Je suis contente pour elle, dit-elle en prenant de nouveau la parole. Veux-tu quelque chose à manger mon chéri? Je peux te préparer quelque chose avant d'aller dormir… J'ai déjà dîné.

-Non maman, c'est bon, je n'ai pas de faim, je réponds. Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais dormir si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Comme tu veux mon fils, »

Elle se lève et pose un baiser sur mon front.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fais-le-moi savoir. Je t'aime. Repose-toi bien.

-Bonne nuit maman. Je t'aime aussi. »

Je suis de nouveau seul dans ma chambre, mais je n'ai plus envie de pleurer. Ma mère est descendue à la cuisine pour préparer son verre de lait quotidien avant de dormir. Je me couche habillé sur mon lit sans aucune intention de dormir, je sais que je n'en serai pas capable. La sonnette retentit. Je suppose que c'est quelqu'un qui fait du porte à porte, ils viennent tard dernièrement. Je l'ignore puisque Esmé est en bas et qu'elle lui ouvrira. J'entends ma mère parler à quelqu'un. Immédiatement, le silence se fait. Je perçois des pas monter les escaliers et quelques secondes plus tard, on frappe à ma porte.

« Entre maman. »

J'ai envie d'être seul, mais je ne suis pas capable de repousser Esmé.

La porte s'ouvre lentement et quand je lève la tête pour voir ce que ma mère veut, mes yeux s'élargissent et ma bouche s'ouvre sous la surprise. Bella est sur le seuil de ma porte et me regarde.

« Salut Edward », dit-elle timidement.

Corrigé par Summercat75 de FF


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

**Bella**

Je sors de la résidence en profitant du bruit provenant de la fête. Personne ne surveille les lieux aujourd'hui. Je prends ma voiture et je me dirige dans la direction qu'Alice m'a dite. Ce n'est pas très loin parce que une demi-heure plus tard, je suis devant la maison, il faut dire que j'ai conduit plus rapidement que la vitesse autorisée. Les doutes m'assaillent soudainement, et s'il ne veut pas me voir? Et si, après tout, il ne me croit pas? Et si… s'il ne m'aimait pas?

Je commence à trembler et j'ai envie de faire demi-tour pour rentrer à la résidence. La voix d'Alice, résonnant dans ma tête, me passe un savon comme elle le ferait si elle ne parlait pas avec Edward. Je me décide à sortir de la voiture. Je parcours la distance qui me sépare du porche de la maison. Quand j'appuie sur la sonnette, mes mains tremblent et je crois tomber tant mes jambes sont faibles. La porte s'ouvre et, sur le seuil, une femme apparaît. C'est une très belle femme, elle a un visage en forme de cœur et plein de bonté en elle. Ses cheveux couleur caramel tombent sur ses épaules, lui donnant ainsi un cou angélique.

« Bonsoir, dis-je avec une voix timide qui n'est mon genre. Je me demandais… Edward est-il à la maison? 

« Bien sûr ma belle, me dit-elle avec un geste affectueux. Entre. »

J'entre à l'intérieur tandis qu'elle met une main dans mon dos pour me diriger. Je reste ébahi, cette maison est beaucoup plus petite que la mienne, mais cent fois plus accueillante. La mienne est très froide et impersonnelle, tandis que celle-ci est chaude et familière.

« Tu es Bella, n'est-ce pas?, me demande-t-elle en me surprenant.

-Oui. Comment l'avez-vous su? 

-Mes enfants m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi, Bella, me répond-elle un ton maternel. Ne me vouvoie donc pas. Je suis Esmé Cullen, la mère d'Edward, d'Emmett et d'Alice

-Bella Swan, je répète mon nom.

-Tu es une si bonne personne, comme Alice me l'a expliquée, me dit-elle, me faisant ainsi rougir. Et si belle, comme je l'ai imaginé après avoir parlé avec Edward. 

-Mer… merci, je réponds sans savoir que dire de plus.

-Bien sûr, je ne te dérange pas plus. Tu as beaucoup de choses à discuter avec mon fils. Sa chambre est celle du fond, au troisième. Vas-y. Bonne chance Bella et j'espère que vous allez vous réconcilier. J'adorerais avoir une belle-fille comme toi. 

-Merci beaucoup Esmé », dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je commence à monter les escaliers, mes jambes tremblent et mes mains sont moites. Mais il est trop tard, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. J'arrive au palier du troisième étage et j'inspire fortement plusieurs fois. Je marche d'un pas incertain jusqu'à la porte du fond sur laquelle je cogne.

« Entre maman », j'entends.

Mon cœur commence à battre comme un fou. Je ne lui réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ouvre la porte et entre. Quand il se lève du lit où il était couché, il me regarde et sur son visage s'affiche la surprise.

« Salut Edward, dis-je timidement.

-Be… Bella…, balbutie-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? 

-Je…, j'inspire et expire pour me calmer. On doit parler. 

-De quoi? »

Il semble s'être un peu remis de sa surprise.

« De nous. »

Edward s'approche de moi. Mon cœur bat fort. Je peux jurer qu'il l'entend de là où il se trouve.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, dit-il froidement. Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que tu devais savoir. 

-Oui, dis-je, des larmes menaçant de couler de mes yeux. Mais moi non. Tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas et cela je l'ai compris, bien sûr. Maintenant je veux te dire tout ce que je pense. 

-Bella non…, s'empresse-t-il de me dire avec une voix blessée que je décide d'ignorer. Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce que je t'ai dit?

-Bien sûr que je me rappelle ce que tu m'as dit..., dis-je en prenant un air fâché. Tu m'as dit que tes sentiments s'étaient estompés, que tu ne pouvais pas me voir comme ta petite-amie... Mais... mais aujourd'hui, je suis venue pour te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime. Tu dis que tes sentiments ont changé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne peux rien y faire, mais les miens demeurent les mêmes! J'ai essayé de les ignorer, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je t'aime, je t'aime beaucoup! C'est ce que me dit mon cœur... Je ne peux pas enterrer mes souvenirs et je ne peux que continuer de t'aimer. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre en me mentant à moi-même! 

-ÇA SUFFIT! », crie-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Je reste figée en le regardant jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il pleure. Je suis surprise, je n'avais jamais vu Edward pleurer.

« Non… Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble Bella, dit-il en sanglotant. Nous ne pouvons pas, tout simplement. Arrête, s'il te plaît… 

-Est-ce à cause de Tanya? »

Il me regarde incrédule et je commence à pleurer.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai couché avec Aaron? Je suis tellement désolée Edward… Je t'aime et tu le sais… c'est pour cela, n'est-ce pas? Je… je suis désolée Edward! JE T'AIME! Mais je comprendrais s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre… »

Je place mes mains sur mon visage parce que les larmes me brûlent.

« Je t'aime Bella! »

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je suis désespéré sans toi, mon amour… j'ai beaucoup regretté quand l'autre jour je t'ai vu seule, je voulais aller vers toi, t'enlacer, t'embrasser… »

Je ne le laisse pas continuer; je me place sur la pointe des pieds, je prends son visage et je l'embrasse comme si c'était la première fois que je le faisais. Au début, il doute, mais tout de suite après, il me serre dans ses bras et intensifie le baiser. Quand nous nous séparons, je pleure encore.

« C'est mal…, dit Edward en remuant la tête sans m'éloigner de lui. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas avec moi. 

-Edward, s'il te plaît, ne me laisses pas, je le supplie. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as laissée la première foi si tu m'aimais… »

Il semble douter, il sait quelque chose que moi j'ignore.

« S'il te plaît Edward… Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? 

-Mike Newton m'a menacé. »

La peur s'infiltre dans mon corps à l'entente de ces mots. Edward a rompu avec moi parce que… Newton l'a menacé… La première chose à laquelle je pense est que s'il m'avait menacée moi, j'aurais fait la sourde oreille afin de ne pas être loin de mon amour. Je comprends que je ne suis pas Edward Cullen…

« Je comprends…, dis-je en me séparant de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose …

-Tu ne comprends pas Bella, me dit-il en me serrant encore une fois contre lui, Ce n'est pas pour moi dont il est question, c'est à toi qu'il aurait fait du mal, c'est toi qu'il aurait tuée. »

Je reste figée. Edward m'aime tant qu'il m'a laissée pour mon bien… Comme j'ai dit que je le ferais pour lui…

« ES-TU STUPIDE?, je crie sans pouvoir me retenir.

-Que… Quoi?, balbutie-t-il, confus.

-Il s'agissait de ma santé, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as rien dit!, je hurle, hystérique. Peux-tu t'imaginer un instant tout le mal que tu m'as fait? »

Je rue de coups sa poitrine, tandis que les larmes recommencent à s'échapper de mes yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empare de mes poignets.

« Je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'il te fasse du mal. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. 

-Oh… Edward! »

Je me jette dans ses bras pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

-Comprends-moi Bella. Je préférais te savoir vivante et avec lui que morte dans mes bras. 

-Sans toi je suis morte, Edward, dis-je sincère. 

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, mon amour.

Il recommence à m'embrasser.

« Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas?, je lui demande en le saisissant fort de peur qu'il s'échappe.

-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, répondit-il. Si je reviens et que tu romps avec lui, même si on ne revient pas ensemble, il aura des soupçons et finira par te faire quelque chose 

-Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il peut me faire. 

-Mais moi non!, hurle-t-il. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de te perdre… 

-Nous pourrions… »

Je m'interromps rapidement. Je ne peux pas lui demander cela. Il mérite mieux.

« Nous pourrions quoi?, demande-t-il avec espoir. 

-Rien… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Je baisse la tête, mais il me saisit par le menton pour que je le regarde. 

« Mon amour… S'il y a une option pour que nous soyons ensembles sans qu'il ne t'arrive rien, je respecterai les normes et je ferai ce qu'il faut.

« Il reste l'idée… d'être…, d'être ensemble… en secret…, dis-je, mais hâtivement j'ajoute. Mais c'est difficile, regarde Éric et moi, c'est dur, et tu mérites mieux.

-Bella… nous essaierons. »

J'ouvre les yeux sous la surprise.

« Cela m'est égal de devoir me cacher si je peux être avec toi…

-Edward… Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi! »

Nous scellons ce «contrat» avec un baiser.

Corrigé par SummerCat 75 de FF


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

**Edward**

Cette nuit a été la plus heureuse de ma vie, je suis sorti de l'obscurité de ma profonde tristesse pour rejoindre les bras de mon amour qui m'aime encore. Cette nuit, nous dormons enlacés en nous chuchotant des mots d'amour. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Le lendemain, je dis à ma mère que je retourne à la résidence Twilight. Esmé s'en réjouit et en plus, elle s'entend très bien avec Bella. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais demander de plus ?

Nous revenons chacun de notre côté à la résidence. Elle arrive la première et je la suis de quelques instants. Quand j'ouvre la porte du hall, la moitié de l'école est là et les élèves me regardent avec un visage étrange. Peu après, les Quatre Fantastiques arrivent et me dévisagent avec dégoût. Je sais que Bella fait semblant, mais cela me fait quand même un peu mal de la voir ainsi.

« Je suis content que tout ce soit réglé. Laisse-moi te dire que je n'ai jamais vu Bella si heureuse… du moins, depuis ton départ… »

Je souris à Éric, qui vient de me glisser ces mots à l'oreille. Je pars pour ma chambre avec l'intention d'être seule avec Bella, mais lorsque j'arrive, je me retrouve face à face avec Newton qui a l'air d'attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« Ainsi donc, tu es revenu…, dit-il avec dégoût.

-Oui Newton, tu ne me dégoûte aussi…, je lui réponds avec la même expression.

-Cela doit être dur de voir la personne que tu aimes être avec moi maintenant… »

Il me donne envie de le frapper à l'entendre, mais je me dis à moi-même que c'est moi qui est réellement avec Bella et pas lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Cullen? »

La voix de Bella résonne durement lorsqu'elle sort de sa chambre.

-C'est ma chambre Swan, je réponds aussi sanglant que je peux.

-Ne me gênes pas alors », dit-elle en allant jusqu'à Mike et en lui donnant un bon baiser.

Mon sang bouillonne même si je sais que Bella doit faire comme si elle me haïssait pour que tout soit parfait. Le baiser dure plus longtemps que ce à quoi je m'attendais, je rentre dons dans ma chambre en claquant la porte sans le vouloir. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvre, mais je ne lève pas ma tête de l'oreiller. J'entends des pas se diriger vers mon lit et au bout de quelques secondes, de petits bras m'entourent. Je me retourne et aperçoit Bella me regarder. Elle rapproche son visage du mien et m'embrasse d'un baiser doux et lent. Quand elle finit, elle me parle.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été si odieuse, dit-elle d'une voix peinée.

-Ça va, admis-je. Mike n'y a vu que du feu. Ce qui m'a gêné, c'est le baiser.

-Edward, Mike n'a jamais su se tenir et si je l'embrasse doucement, il soupçonnera quelque chose.

-Je sais, dis-je en la mettant en dessous de moi. C'est seulement que je suis un peu jaloux. »

Elle sourit et inversa nos positions.

« Cela me plaît quand tu es jaloux », me dit-elle d'une voix sexy à l'oreille pour après me mordre le lobe de l'oreille.

Je gémis sous la surprise et à cause de la sensation que cela me procure. Je la prends par la taille et je fais demi-tour pour me mettre au-dessus d'elle.

« Te faire l'amour m'a manqué, Bella, je dis en la regardant, puis l'embrassant.

-Et je regrette que tu ne me le fasses pas », ajoute-t-elle dit en m'attirant plus à elle.

Nous avons fait l'amour proprement dit comme si notre vie en dépendait. Dans l'après-midi, Newton est venu la chercher pour aller à la salle de réunion où ils annonceraient une nouvelle. Elle était heureusement partie pour sa chambre avant.

Je me rends au lieu de réunion en compagnie d'Éric. Nous nous assoyons et nous attendons, dans l'attente des Fantastiques. Bella est avec Newton et ils se tiennent par la main. Au moins, ils ne s'embrassent pas. Angéla arrive avec Ben, le tenant par la main, que je salue sans qu'ils ne me voient et plus tard, arrivent Jessica et Lauren, suivies de leur petit-ami et de d'autres garçons.

Le directeur commence son discours qui nous explique que cette année, il y a une option spéciale en théâtre et que le professeur d'art dramatique choisira les protagonistes sous peu. Je soupire de soulagement, c'est l'un des professeurs qui choisira les acteurs, donc pour leur talent et non pour leur statut social. Nous allons dans une salle de cours où ils nous expliquent l'œuvre. Je dois me mordre la langue pour ne pas rire de l'histoire et encore plus quand ils désignent les rôles.

Corrigé par SummerCat75 de FF


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

**Bella**

Je lâche un rire que j'arrive à dissimuler avec une toux quand j'entends le titre de l'œuvre que nous allons monter. L'histoire parle d'un riche qui s'enflamme pour une belle jouvencelle qu'il achète à ses parents. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais quand elle va vivre à sa demeure, elle apprend à connaitre le fils du jardinier dont elle tombe éperdument amoureuse. L'amour étant réciproque, ils décident de se voir en cachette. Le riche marquis fini par les découvrir et ils s'enfuient ensemble avant qu'ils ne les tuent. Ils changeaient de nom pour ne pas être découverts.

Cela vous dit quelque chose? Oui… Mon histoire avec Edward lui ressemble beaucoup. Et quelle ironie lorsqu'on a attribué les rôles! Oui… vous avez deviné… je suis le premier rôle féminine puisqu'en plus d'être une Fantastique, je suis assez bonne en théâtre. Edward a obtenu le premier rôle masculin, celui pour lequel il s'est battu avec Mike quand tout deux ont appris que j'étais le rôle féminin. Newton a eu à se conformer au rôle du marquis riche qui lui va d'ailleurs très bien. Le meilleur est encore à venir.

« Chers élèves, je veux vous faire comprendre une chose, dit Madame Watson. Cette œuvre est très importante et beaucoup de gens importants viendront la voir. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé qu'elle vaudra 80% de la note trimestrielle… et je veux que vous répétiez beaucoup. Surtout vous deux…, ajoute-t-elle pour Edward et moi. Je ne veux entendre personne se plaindre… je n'aurai aucun regret à vous surveiller. Durant les deux prochaines semaines, je veux que vous oubliiez tout plaisir pour vous en tenir au devoir… Vous devrez rester après les classes pour répéter ensemble. »

Je dus faire un grand effort pour ne pas sourire et aller embrasser le professeur en courant. L'excuse parfaite! Edward et moi passerons beaucoup de temps ensemble avec pour excuse de répéter. Je voulais déjà commencer! Mais je devais mentir un peu pour ne donner aucun doute à Mike.

« Je suis désolée, Mike, lui dis-je avec une voix mielleuse en m'accrochant à son cou. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps ensemble cette semaine…

-Ma princesse, me dit-il en me prenant par la taille et en m'embrassant. Je peux essayer de la convaincre pour qu'elle échange le rôle de Cullen et le mien.

-Non! Je veux dire… N'essaies pas mon chéri… c'est 80% de la note et je ne veux qu'aucun de nous deux échoue… Je travaillerai fort et nous réussirons à avoir une bonne note… Même si pour cela je dois travailler au coude à coude avec ce Cullen… »

Il a probablement cru ce que je lui ai dit pour couvrir ma petite cachotterie parce qu'il me serre dans ses bras et il m'embrasse avec envie tandis qu'il regarde Edward d'un air supérieur. Tout de suite, je me libère de lui et je lui dis que je suis fatiguée et que je vais dormir pour pouvoir être en forme demain. Il m'accompagne à ma chambre et, cette fois, il ne tente rien, il prend seulement congé après un baiser.

Quand j'entre, Edward n'est pas encore arrivé. Je décide de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude m'assoupie et je sens toute la fatigue accumulée durant la journée se manifestée. Je sors de la douche et vêtue d'une serviette, je m'allonge sur le lit sans m'inquiéter de mouiller les draps. Je m'endors presque à l'instant.

Il fait déjà nuit quand un chatouillement très agréable me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Edward embrassant mon cou et mes épaules. Je souris.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée, me dit-il quand il se rend compte que je ne dors plus. Lorsque je t'ai vu là, endormie et si belle, je n'ai pas pu résister… »

Je m'assois sur le lit et je croise les bras.

« Je vous l'ai dit des milliers de fois, monsieur Cullen. Un nous est impossible, dis-je en essayant de paraître sérieuse. J'ai un petit-ami et il ne m'est pas permis d'avoir un amant, qui de plus, je n'aime pas.

-Je sais que si vous me donniez une occasion, je pourrais vous faire tomber amoureuse de moi comme je le suis de vous mademoiselle Swan, me répond-il en entrant dans mon jeu. Donnez-moi s'en seulement l'occasion!

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous l'accordez?, je demande en rapprochant mon visage du sien. Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez m'offrir?

-Je n'ai ni bijoux, ni argent, ni grandes richesses, dit-il en me prenant la main. Mais je peux vous offrir quelque chose que personne d'autres que moi ne peut vous offrir.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-L'amour », dit-il en raccourcissant la distance qui nous sépare, puis m'embrassant ensuite avec beaucoup de douceur.

Quand nous manquons d'air, il s'éloigne un peu de moi pour me regarder en affichant mon sourire préféré. Je le regarde et je rougis sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Mmm..., fais-je pour qu'il pense à ce que je pense.

-Je vais devoir continuer à insister on dirait. »

Sa bouche s'empare à nouveau de la mienne. Nos langues commencent le rituel qui me rend folle. Elles s'entrelacent en me provoquant des sensations toujours joyeuses pour lesquelles j'adore me laisser mener. Mes mains s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il me saisit par la taille.

« Je suis supposée dormir… C'est-ce que j'ai dit à Mike…, dis-je durant un moment où il me lâche.

-Mais on suppose que je doive te convaincre que je suis un bon parti…, dit-il en souriant d'un côté.

-Voyons ce que vous êtes capable de faire, monsieur Cullen, je le défie.

-Vous vous repentirez, mademoiselle Swan. »

Il recommence à m'embrasser. Il me renverse sur le lit tout en gardant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je déboutonne les boutons de sa chemise pour ensuite l'enlever et pour la jeter au sol. Sa bouche descend jusqu'à mon cou qu'il commence à mordiller. Pendant ce temps, je lui enlève, avec son aide, son pantalon. Je souris contre sa bouche, je me sens bien avec Edward. Il m'enlève ma serviette sans arrêter de m'embrasser et il commence à me caresser le ventre, puis il monte à ma poitrine. Je lâche un gémissement qui fait rire Edward. Nos caresses augmentent en intensité jusqu'au point où il entre en moi. Une fois terminé, je m'appuie sur sa poitrine blanche.

« Je crois que vous m'avez convaincu, monsieur Cullen, je murmure.

-Je me réjouis d'entendre cela, mademoiselle Swan. »

Il m'embrasse passionnément sur ces mots.

« Maintenant, endormez-vous. Je veillerai à protéger votre sommeil. »

Nous nous endormons enlacés.

Corrigé par SummerCat75 de FF


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

**Edward**

La semaine suivante a été géniale. Bella et moi passions la plupart de notre temps ensemble. Mike a proposé de superviser nos répétitions, mais Bella a refusé son offre en disant qu'avec son petit-ami à ses côtés, elle serait distraite et voudrait être dans ses bras tout le temps. Newton a été si stupide qu'il l'a crue.

J'entre dans la cafétéria ce mardi avec une envie terrible d'être avec Bella. Hier, nous ne nous sommes pas vus, Mike en avait assez que je sois tout le temps avec elle, ils sont donc partis pour une excursion. Chaque Fantastique avec son petit-ami respectif. Je ne l'ai donc pas vue de toute la journée. Je la cherche du regard et je l'aperçois manger en compagnie de Newton. Je m'approche d'eux sans y penser.

« Swan », je l'appelle parce qu'elle était dos à moi.

Elle se retourne et me regarde. Je peux voir un bref sourire sur ses lèvres et je me rappelle ensuite de ne pas sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cullen? »

Bien évidemment, Bella est une excellente actrice.

« Nous devons répéter la scène de la rencontre furtive dans le grenier, je lui dis en lui rappelant l'une des scènes de la pièce. Hier, tu as pris un jour de congé, aujourd'hui nous devrons donc répéter tous l'après-midi.

-Et merde, dit-elle avant de se lever de la table, nous nous verrons demain mon chéri… »

Elle embrasse Newton et nous partons. Nous allons jusqu'à notre chambre. Nous tournons pour atteindre un couloir qui est complètement désert, tout le monde étant encore dans la cafétéria à cette heure-là. Alors j'attrape Bella et je la pousse contre le mur en l'embrassant et en lui faisant voir à quel point elle m'avait manqué.

« Edward… on pourrait nous voir », murmure-t-elle quand j'arrête d'embrasser ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou.

Elle frissonne et je la serre un peu plus fort au niveau de la taille tandis que je la colle encore plus contre le mur.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour… », dis-je tandis qu'elle entoure mon cou de ses bras.

Nous commençons tous deux à haleter. Nous sommes pleinement conscients qu'à tout moment quelqu'un peut passer et nous surprendre, mais aucun de nous deux ne veut s'arrêter. Nos respirations sont entrecoupées de gémissement tandis que nos langues dansent. Jusqu'à ce que nous entendions une voix.

« Mon dieu! Je le savais! »

Nous nous séparons brusquement en regardant vers l'obscurité pour apercevoir la personne qui nous a découverts. Bella tremble un peu à côté de moi, je serre sa main pour la réconforter.

« C'est très mal les enfants de s'afficher ainsi en public! »

Pourquoi cette voix semble si familière? La personne parcourt quelques pas dans notre direction et la lumière l'illumine.

« Emmett!, crions-nous à l'unisson.

-Salut les amoureux, sourit-il.

-Mon dieu, tu nous as fait une belle peur Emmett, dit Bella en se tenant la poitrine.

-Oui… mais … Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était passé par là? », dit-il méfiant.

Pour cela, il a raison et nous le savions. Nous nous étions permis de nous embrasser dans un endroit public.

« Oui… c'est vrai, j'acquiesce à la fin. Mais ne recommence pas à te faire passer pour Newton ou ses acolytes… tu nous as fait une vraie peur… Pense au pauvre cœur de Bella.

-Bien parlé le brave, dit-il en me donnant un coup de poing joueur sur le bras.

-Je suis sûre que tu étais sur le point de te lancer sur Emmett pour me défendre…

-Je te défendrais d'Emmett, de Newton ou d'un dragon si c'était nécessaire ma princesse. »

Je la saisis par la taille et je l'embrasse de nouveau.

« N'avez-vous pas compris la signification du mot « public », petit frère?

-Il vaudrait mieux que nous allions à notre chambre Edward…, dit Bella. Nous devons encore répéter la pièce … »

Nous nous rendons dans la chambre et bien que vous ne le croyiez pas, nous répétâmes jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, puis nous nous sommes endormis. Nous étions épuisés.

Corrigé par Summercat75 de FF


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

**Bella**

Les jours passent et la date de représentation approche de plus en plus. Ma nervosité commence à s'accroître, mais grâce à Dieu, j'ai Edward pour me calmer. Il a l'habitude de me dire les mots justes pour me tranquilliser. Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur de jouer devant tout l'institut et la résidence, je le fais de temps en temps en tant que Fantastique, j'ai donc l'habitude que l'on me regarde, même si cela ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais au théâtre, c'est autre chose… Je ne sais pas comment décrire cette sensation. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je n'aie pas à agir comme une Fantastique.

Nous sommes dans l'une des classes de littérature où le professeur, faute de temps, a décidé qu'on répèterait avant la représentation. Les parties principales sont celles où Edward et moi devons jouer une scène d'amour, donc nous essayons présentement l'une de celles-ci.

Mon amour et moi nous trouvons au milieu d'un cercle improvisé sous le regard attentif de toute la classe, le professeur, qui nous évaluerait, et Mike, qui regarde Edward comme s'il voulait le tuer, inclus.

« Ma belle Hélène, dit Edward dans un ton poétique. Tu m'as tant manqué. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir dans les bras de cet homme cruel qui ne t'aime même pas.

-Mon cher Alexander, je susurre théâtralement, tu m'as manqué aussi, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas remédier à cela, je suis mariée avec lui. Rien ne peut m'en libérer.

-Hélène, mon amour, continue-t-il, son regard brillant de tendresse, fuis, viens avec moi.

-Mais… s'il nous retrouve… Il te tuera!, dis-je en ayant l'impression que cette situation est réelle, d'une certaine manière, c'est le cas, mais inversée.

-Si je ne peux pas te tenir dans mes bras, je suis mort mon amour, chuchote-t-il en serrant un peu plus ma taille de telle manière que mes jambes se mirent à trembler.

-Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, je lâche, je ne le supporterais pas!

-Tout va bien aller. On s'en sortira mon Amour. »

Il caresse ma joue et je ferme les yeux.

« Alexander…, je murmure, manquant de peu de dire le nom d'Edward. -

-Dis-moi Hélène, mon amour, viendras-tu avec moi? As-tu confiance en moi?

-Je te suivrais même jusqu'en enfer, j'affirme, je marcherais sur des braises brûlantes les yeux fermés si tu me tenais la main.

-Hélène…, murmure-t-il en s'approchant de moi, nous partirons demain au crépuscule

-D'accord, j'accepte tandis que je rêve de pouvoir rendre tout cela réel et de pouvoir fuir Mike.

-Je t'aime Hélène.

-Moi aussi Alexander… »

Nous nous approchons pour nous embrasser, il me saisit la nuque et je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Nos respirations se mêlent dans l'air quand quelqu'un nous interrompt en se raclant la gorge et en prenant la parole, nous faisant du coup nous séparer.

« Bon, le baiser peut attendre à la représentation, non?, entendons-nous Mike dire tandis que nous nous éloignions un peu l'un de l'autre.

-C'est…, dit le professeur qui sortit de son coin en séchant les larmes qui avaient commencé à tomber de ses yeux, c'est que nous étions de bons acteurs. C'est comme vous voulez. »

Je veux l'embrasser, me dis-je dans ma tête.

« Vous avez été magnifiques! Il n'y a pas de doute, cette œuvre sera grandiose.

-Merci, dîmes Edward et moi à l'unisson.

-Bon, il est tard, dit-elle en regardant sa montre Il est vingt et une heures, je veux donc que vous alliez tous dormir. Reposez-vous bien, car demain, à la première heure, je vous veux tout à fait prêt pour finir la scène et vous habituer à la scène. »

Nous sortons de là pour aller directement à nos chambres à coucher. Comme toujours, Mike m'accompagne jusqu'à la mienne et regarde victorieusement Edward lorsqu'il m'embrasse brutalement. Mon amour entre à l'intérieur pour ne pas être témoin de cela. Quand j'entre, je le retrouvé assis sur le canapé. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui et il m'entoure instinctivement d'un bras. Je m'appuie contre sa poitrine. Il cache son visage dans mes cheveux et il absorbe délicatement mon odeur tandis que sa main caresse mes cheveux.

« Je hais Newton », dit-il comme chaque nuit.

Nous restons un moment blottis, sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que nous bâillions presque en même temps

« Nous devrions aller dormir, commente Edward.

-Oui, dis-je en me levant. Chacun dans sa chambre.

-Oui, ce sera mieux, corrobore-t-il en se mettant sur ses pieds, me bloquant ainsi le chemin pour aller à ma chambre. Tu es une tentation bien trop puissante. »

Je lâche un bête sourire hypocrite d'écolière avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser sur la bouche pendant quelques secondes. Tout de suite, je me mets à l'embrasser un peu plus fort. Il répond en m'embrassant avec plus de force. Je perds la notion du temps, mais c'est toujours ainsi avec Edward, on est si bien… Un coup sec nous fait sursauter et nous nous séparons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était cela?, je demande en saisissant sa main.

-Nous avons probablement laissé la porte ouverte…, dit-il, et un courant d'air l'a fermée.

-Allons dormir, je propose, demain nous devons être en forme.

-Je suis d'accord, répond-il en se baissant pour me donner un bref baiser sur les lèvres. Dors bien ma princesse. »

Chacun part de son côté.

Corrigé par SummerCat75 de FF


	41. Chapter 41

_**Edward**_

La répétition du jour suivant a été général donc je n'ai pas été avec Belle tout le temps comme les jours précédents. Ce jour je devais attendre jusqu'au soir dans la chambre pour la voir puisque après les cours, il y avait un entraînement avec les animatrices et quand elle finissait j'avais un entraînement de football.

Je recommençais à être le capitaine donc je ne pouvais pas manquer. Après avoir mangé, où je n'étais pas non plus avec Bella puisqu'elle était avec Newton, je suis allé à la chambre prendre une douche pour me reposer avant mon entraînement et tout de suite après j'ai regardé un film.

À 8 heures je me suis mis en route. Après être entré, les animatrices sortaient et j'ai pu voir Bella et je lui ai souri sans que personne ne me vît et elle m'a regardé directement.

Un peu plus content je suis parti pour l'entraînement.

_- Alors pour commencer nous courrons 10 minutes_ j'ai crié après avoir changé._- _

Tous ont acquiescé et ils ont commencé à courir. Quand j'ai fait un décompte j'ai vu qu'il manquait quelqu'un et pour ma surprise c'était Newton.

"Où est-ce qu'il pourrait être? Bon ça m'est égal … c'est mieux pour moi …"

_**Bella**_

Quand je suis arrivé de l'entraînement j'étais épuisée. Je me suis jeté sur le canapé en pensant à que j'aurais adoré avoir en ce moment Edward à côté de moi.

"peut-être quand il reviendra je lui demanderai un massage … "j'ai pensé pour moi en souriant.

On a toqué à la porte.

« ça doit être Alice »

Mais après avoir ouvert, je me suis trouvé avec Mike sur le seuil.

_- Mike … -_ j'ai murmuré surprise _j'ai pensé que tu serais dans l'entraînement _…

Il m'a fortement poussé à l'intérieur et il a fermé la porte après lui. Tout de suite il m'a collé contre le mur.

_- He Mike! - _je me suis plainte en bougeant mes bras mais il m'a saisi les poignets _: tu me fais mal! _

_- Ma pauvre …_ - il a murmuré sans une once de sentiments _: la sale chienne a-t-elle mal ? _

Je suis resté choquer … : venait-il de m'appeler sale chienne ?

_- qu'entends-je Mike est-ce bien de sale chienne que tu viens de m'appeler_ j'ai lâché.

_- préfères-tu salope ? -_ j'ai ouvert encore plus les yeux de surprise : _ou pute ?_

_- mais … : comment oses-tu_ ? - j'ai demandé furieuse

_- c'est les seuls termes avec lesquels on peut appeler sa fiancée qui voit en cachette mon plus grand ennemi _il a dit furieux

Je me suis figé et j'ai arrêté de me déplacer. Comment le savait-il ? Alors m'est venu à l'esprit le coup de porte du jour précédent. Oh … non …

_- maintenant le surnom te sonne-t-il mieux ? - _il a demandé ironique

_- tu … tu … - _dis-je en tremblant.

_- Oui je sais tout_ - déclara-t-il-_et tu fais bien de trembler … maintenant je vais obtenir tout ce que je voulais et que je n'ai pas pu avoir parce que Cullen te le donnait … _

J'ai voulu crier de peur mais ma gorge était obstruée. Mike pensait me violer!

_- Calme toi petite garce, je ne ferais rien ici_ après cela j'ai remarqué un chiffon dans ma bouche et je me suis évanoui

Quand je me suis éveillé j'étais dans ce que j'ai pu reconnaître comme un sous-sol. Je me trouvais attachée à une chaise comme dans les films de suspense qui plaisaient à Mike. Tout était obscur mais quand mes yeux se sont habitués j'ai pu apercevoir une petite fenêtre murée et quelques escaliers qui montaient à un étage. Mike n'a pas tardé à apparaître par là

_- tu es déjà réveillé salope ? -_ a-t-il demandé en s'approchant et en me prenant le menton : _ne salues-tu pas ton fiancé _

_- tu as perdu le droit de t'appeler ainsi quand tu as menacé Edward - _Crachais-je

_- allez, allez tu t'es révélé …bien … cela me plaît _il m'a pris le menton et il m'a embrassé

J'ai enlevé le visage. Il me dégoûté quand il m'embrassait! Mais il me l'a tournée en essayant d'approfondir le baiser. Désespérée, je l'ai mordu fort et Mike a lâché un cri de douleur tandis qu'il me mettait une baffe. J'ai senti ma lèvre coupée tandis qu'il lâchait des insultes sur moi.

_- tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante sale pute_ m'a-t-il menacé _mais avant que tu ne meures j'obtiendrai ce que je veux. Je te le promets. -_

Tout de suite il a monté les escaliers et il est parti d'ici tandis que je me mettais à pleurer.

_**Edward**_

_-Alice _-l'appelais-je quand j'ai trouvé ma sœur _: est-ce que tu sais où est Bella ? _

_- non_ - déclara-t-elle _n'était-elle pas avec toi ? _

_-non-_répondis-je-_quand je suis arrivé à la chambre il n'y avait personne et j'ai pensé qu'elle serait avec toi. _

_- Ah donc non-_Ángela et Ben se sont approchées main dans la main _: Ey ! Avez-vous vu Bella ? -_

_- non … non depuis l'entraînement d'hier _a dit Ángela - _elle est partie directement dans sa chambre. Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée. Pourquoi ? _

_- nous ne l'avons pas rencontré_-contesta Rosalie à côté de moi.

_- Je vais demandé à Lauren_-Dis-je comme dernier recours. : _Mallori! Mallori! _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cullen ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre … - _elle a répondu raide.

_- je veux savoir où est S_wan _- _dis-je avec un froncement de sourcils _nous avons à répéter l'œuvre_

_- je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est _elle a répondu en bougeant les cheveux _mais Mike a aussi disparu donc je serais toi je ne l'attendrais pas.-_

Un sourire malin est apparu sur son visage et j'ai pensé au pire. Bella était-elle parti avec Newton ? Elle ne pouvait pas être … mais … : et si il lui avait fait du mal ?

Je suis sorti de mes pensées pour courir au secrétariat et pour demander la direction de maison de ce garçon.

_- je suis désolé nous n'avons pas d'élève à ce nom dans cet institut_ la secrétaire a répondu

_- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible … -_ ai-je dit_: regardez bien s'il vous plaît! Mike Newton … _

_- il n'est pas immatriculé ici_ elle du voir mon visage de frayeur _: est-ce très important pour toi ? _

_- Question de vie ou de mort _j'ai répondu sincère/

_- monsieur Newton n'étudie pas ici _a déjà la fille après avoir regardé autour pour confirmer que personne ne la voyait _hier dans la nuit il s'est effacée et a enlevé toutes ses données. _

Ma tête a commencé à tourner.

_- monsieur … monsieur … : êtes-vous bien ? - _elle a demandé préoccupée.

_- oui, oui ca va - _répondis-je-_merci beaucoup de l'information. _

J'ai couru à l'aveugle en essayant d'arriver et de chercher ma soeur quand j'ai heurté quelqu'un.

_- Ey Edward!-_Eric m'a arrêté _: où cours-tu ? _

_- Newton a emporté Bella _les yeux d'Eric se sont élargis d'horreur _il a effacé son inscription et il l'a fait disparaître en même temps qu'elle. _

_- mais cela ne veut rien dire Edward _- a Dit mon ami. _-_

_- il est temps que je vous raconte quelque chose … - je_ lui ai dit avant de lui indiquer d'appeler nos amis pour raconter ce qui se passer.

Nous nous sommes tous réunis dans ma chambre; Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Ángela, Ben, Eric et moi. Je leur ai raconté tout, y compris la menace de Newton et le fait de commencer à sortir en secret jusqu'à mes soupçons du fait qu'il nous avait attrapés en train de nous embrassés deux jours avant dans la chambre quand nous avions entendu un bruit.

_- je vais tuer ce fils de pute -_ Eric a dit en se levant du fauteuil et en allant vers la porte.

Jasper l'a arrêté mais Emmett a passé de son côté en murmurant quelque chose à celui-ci et ou j'ai pu seulement comprendre "couper", Newton", "des têtes" y "petite soeur". Rosalie a dû courir pour le rattraper et le calmer.

_- nous avons à quelque chose_ a dit Alice

_- dis-moi où il vit Eric que j'y aille et lui démonte la tête _annonçais-je.

_- Edward calme toi _ma soeur m'a mis une main sur l'épaule _c'est une violation de domicil et ils peuvent t'envoyer en prison. _

_- il à séquestré Bella! C'est pire que ce que je veux lui faire! -_ tout de suite j'ai rectifié _bon non, parce que je veux casser un par un tous ses os jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie que je le tue. _

_- Edward!_ - Alice a crié horrifiée .

Alors j'ai senti que je pleurais et je me suis écroulé. Ma soeur est venue jusqu'à moi et m'a embrassé.

_- tout est ma faute_ - dis-je-_je n'aurais pas du accepter cette folie … j'aurais du continué de mentir à Bella et elle serait avec lui … elle serait au moins en vie … _

_- Edward tu ne sais pas si elle est m_orte c'était elle qui a objecté _nous_ _allons la ramener saine et sauve Edward … je te le promets …_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Bella**_

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermé là, je savais seulement que cela pouvaient être depuis des jours ou des semaines, je ne saurais le dire.

Mike me laissait seule là, attachée à la chaise. Il n'ouvrait pas les fenêtres donc je voyais seulement la lumière dans les moments où il entrait bien que, pour être sincère, je préférât être dans l'obscurité que le voir.

Quand il venait il essayait de m'embrasser mais je refusais c'est pour cela qu'en ce moment j'avais le visage un peu gonflé par les coups qu'il m'avait donné et le sang sec à la bouche.

Mais je ne pleurais pas . Seulement quelques larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux quand je pensais à Edward. Il me manquait tant …

La porte s'est ouverte à cet instant et la lumière m'a aveuglé. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux Mike était déjà à côté de moi.

_- as-tu changé d'opinion ? - _il a demandé comme chaque fois qu'il venait.

_- je ne coucherai jamais avec toi Newton _Ai-je dit avec comme du venin dans la voix.

_- sais-tu ce qu'est une salope ? -_ il m'a prit le visage et il m'a fait le regarder tandis qu'il s'approchait ou bien _tu me fatigues … je vais prendre ce que je veux OU BIEN.-_

J'ai ouvert les yeux avec une panique inscrite dedans. Il ne pensait pas le faire … : n'est-ce pas ? Il devait plaisanter …

Mais il n'y avait aucune malice … il s'est approché et m'a violemment embrassé. J'ai essayé de m'écarter mais un coup m'a frappé et il a recommencé à m'embrasser. Je n'ai pas pu me pousser; cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas manger et je n'avais presque plus de forces pour parler.

Des larmes salées ont commencé à sortir de mes yeux sans que je ne pût l'éviter.

_- maintenant tu n'es plus si brave. N'est-ce pas ? - _il a chuchoté dans un moment où il a cessé de m'embrasser _Calme-toi petit salope … tout va bien se passer _

Il a recommencé à m'embrasser avec force tandis que seulement je me laisser faire ; il n'avait pas la force pour m'écarter.

J'ai lâché un gémissement plaintif quand il m'a caressé la poitrine au-dessus de la chemise.

_- Mike je t'en pris_ j'ai supplié avec la voix qu'il me restait mais il m'a ignoré.

Il a commencé à déboutonner les boutons et quand il a fini il m'a touché la poitrine en mettant la main à l'intérieur du soutien-gorge. J'ai sangloté plus haut tandis qu'il se régalait en léchant mon cou et ma poitrine. Quand sa main est descendu il allait vers ma jupe j'ai essayé de m'agiter mais un autre coup m'a frappé.

_- Ne résiste plus sinon tu auras mal et tu le s_ais il m'a dit.

Il a relevé ma jupe de manière à voir mes sous-vêtements et il s'est léché les lèvres en les regardant. J'ai frissonné de dégoût. Il a déchiré le tissu fin de mes sous-vêtements et il l'a jetée au sol; j'ai gémi plus fort en essayant de recommencer à l'écarter mais il a mis ses jambes au milieu et il m'a ouvert les miennes. La panique m'a inondé en voyant comment il rapprochait ses mains dégoûtantes de mon intimité mais juste quand il allait me toucher la sonnette de la porte a retenti.

En maudissant, il s'est levé et a mis du sparadrap sur ma bouche pour que je ne crie pas et est allé voir qui c'était

Battue, j'ai seulement pu me déplacer pour faire que la jupe recommençait à tomber et à couvrir ma nudité involontaire.

_**Edward**_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle et c'était énervant. Après deux jours de recherche acharnée j'ai pu obtenir l'adresse de la maison de Newton et maintenant là j'étais, en face de sa demeure gigantesque, en sonnant à sa porte. J'y allais avec l'idée d'être calme et serein mais aussitôt qu'il a ouvert la porte ces pensées sont sorties de ma tête.

_- Où est-elle ? -_ c'était mon salut.

_- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles _il a répondu avec une surprise feinte

_- ne fait pas le sot Newton_-menaçais-je_-: Où est Bella ? _

_- ne peux-tu pas accepter qu'elle t'ait laissé, Cullen ? -_ cette phrase et son sourire malicieux m'ont confirmé qu'il savait quelque chose.

Je me suis approché de lui et je l'ai pris par le col de la chemise.

_- dis-moi où elle est ou je te détruit le visage N_ewton _- _J'ai crié.

Sans le prévoir un coup de genou m'a frappé dans l'intestin ce qui m'a fait tomber. Tout de suite un coup de pied m'a frappé

_- ne me menace pas Cullen ou tu pourrais le regretter -_ m'avertit-il.-_et ne me fais pas perdre le temps. J'ai des choses bien meilleures à faire. _

Il a eu un sourire pervers . Tout de suite il a fait demi-tour avec l'intention de rentrer dans la maison et j'ai profité pour lui donner un coup sur la nuque et le laisser inconscient.

Décidé, j'ai mis son corps à l'intérieur et je me suis mis à chercher Bella. Quand j'eus recherché dans tout l'étage du haut mon espoir de trouver Bella avaient été réduits à 50 et quand j'ai regardé toutes les salles du rez-de-chaussée ils étaient à zéro. Était-il possible qu'il ne l'eût pas kidnappé ? Non … elle devait être ici … je l'avais lu dans les yeux de Newton.

Alors j'ai observé les quelques escaliers qui descendaient et j'ai décidé de jeter un coup d'oeil comme dernier recours. Je suis arrivé à une porte qui était fermée. J'ai mis l'oreille appuyée et j'ai entendu des sanglots légers.

_- Bella ? -_ j'ai demandé.

J'ai écouté alors quelques murmures comme bouchés et de plus forts sanglots. J'ai eu peur et j'ai commencé à m'acharner sur la porte jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à l'ouvrir.

Au commencement je n'ai rien vu mais quand mes yeux se sont faits à l'obscurité j'ai pu apercevoir une silhouette et j'ai couru jusqu'à elle.

Quand j'ai vu Bella, l''image était terrifiante; elle était attachée à une chaise, avec la chemise ouverte et la jupe remontait à moitié. Son visage était couverts de bleus et elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés pleins de larmes qui parcouraient son visage. Un sparadrap couvrait sa bouche dont sortaient de faibles gémissements de douleur. Mais ce qui m'a le plus impressionné a été de voir un morceau en tissu déchiré qui, après que je l'ai fixé, je me suis rendu compte de ce que c'était sa culotte. Une colère m'a envahi et j'ai eu une envie de monter et de tuer Newton mais je suis revenu a moi et je lui ai pris le bâillon de la bouche. Tout de suite je me suis baissé pour détacher les cordes qui l'attachaient.

_- Merde Bella: Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré t'a fait ?-_murmurais-je-_je suis si désolé mon amour … _

Quand je l'ai lâchée, je l'ai aidé à se lever et je l'ai fortement enlacé.

_- Edward …-_chuchota-t-elle-_Edward … _

_- ssssh … calme-toi _je lui frottais le dos pour la réconforter _- tout est fini _

_- Edward s'il vous plaît embrasse-moi - _m'a-t-elle demandé _je ne peux pas supporter avoir son goût dans la bouche quand il m'a embrassé. Edward j'ai besoin de toi s'il te plaît embrasse-moi. _

Je l'ai soutenue en entourant avec un bras sa taille et j'ai mis l'autre main à sa joue pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle a gémi par la douleur que lui a produit le contact mais quand je me suis doucement pousser pour finir elle a mis ses mains sur mon visage et elle ne m'a pas laissé m'éloigner.

Quand je me suis séparé je lui ai nettoyé les larmes.

_- Edward … j'ai eu si peur … - _elle a murmuré en pleurant encore. _-_

_- Tout est fini mon amour _j'ai essayé de la tranquilliser.

Elle m'a regardé mais tout à coup sur son visage une peur est apparue.

_- Attention Edward ! -_ a-t-elle crié en même temps que je sentais une douleur aiguë sur la tête, quelqu'un m'avait frappé.

Je suis tombé au sol en lâchant Bella qui est aussi tombé près de moi. Quelqu'un m'a tourné et j'ai vu Newton me donnant des coups de poing. Incapable de me défendre seulement j'ai pu penser à ce qui arriverait à Bella quand Mike en finira avec moi

Tout à coup j'ai écouté un coup sourd et Newton est tombé inconscient au-dessus de moi. Devant moi j'ai vu Bella tomber des genoux avec une batte à la main. J'ai écarté Newton et j'ai été directement vers elle.

_- Bella, Bella_ l'appelais-je tandis que je la berçait _C'est fini calme-toi. _

Nous avons été quelques minutes là assis tandis que je réussissais à la calmer. Tout de suite nous sommes remontés et nous appelons la police. J'ai mis à Bella ma veste au dessus pour qu'on ne la vie pas meurtrie comme elle l'était.

Quand la police est arrivé, ils nous ont interrogés et un médecin a ausculté Bella.

Enfin ils ont emporté Newton qui nous regardait avec des yeux pleins de haine et il criait toute sorte d'injures à Bella. Ils ont eu à m'arrêter pour ne pas que je le tue moi-même.

Cette nuit je n'ai pas dormi pour veiller au sommeil de Bella.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Bella**_

Après tout cela Mike a été emprisonné et il a avoué qu'il avait déjà abusé de quelques filles de l'institut.

Lauren et Jessica n'ont pas voulu recommencer à me dire un seul mot puisque selon celles-ci c'est de ma faute si tout leurs fan-club était tombé. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai compris parce que depuis que tout est sorti à la lumière du jour personne ne les respectait, les détestait ou avait peur comme avant. Si le capitaine de l'équipe de football avait violé plus d'une fille … : Que pourrait faire celles-ci ?

_- tu aurais dû couché avec lui la première fois! -_ m'a crié Lauren : _alors tout continuerait normalement! _

_- et nous continuerions à être les reines!_ - a approuvé Jessica : _tu es une imbécile! _

J'ai eu à retenir Edward pour qu'il ne s'approche pas d'elles mais pour ma surprise de derrière nous (où avant elle n'était pas) est apparue Alice qui a été directe où Lauren se trouvait et lui a collé un coup de poing pour continuer en saisissant par les cheveux Jessica et la jeter au sol.

_- lâche-moi Emmett! - _nous nous tournons et nous avons vu Rosalie en luttant avec « la grande perche » qui la soutenait pour qu'elle ne se jette pas contre celles-ci.

Depuis ce jour toutes deux marchaient tête baissées et elles pouvaient seulement lâcher des injures chaque fois qu'elles passaient à côté.

Même les professeurs ne les mettaient plus ensemble donc aucune des deux approuvaient les cours.

Pour ma part j'ai décidé de dénoncer le professeur de dessin avec l'aide d'Edward et d'Emmett et j'ai eu un 10 avec le nouveau professeur.

Edward ne se séparait pas de moi; on avait fait en sorte pour que dans toutes les classes nous soyons ensembles. Ce n'est pas qu'il fût réellement nécessaire qu'il fût avec moi à toute heure ni qu'il m'aurait embrassé à tout endroit mais en réalité je le remerciait pour cela et m'enchantait également.

Mes parents sont venus peu de temps avant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Quand ils sont entrés dans ma chambre j'étais blottie contre la poitrine d'Edward j'ai eu peur. Je pensais qu'ils m'allaient crier, me donner un coup ou me faire sortir de là.

_- NON! -_ j'ai crié sans les laisser parler _: vous n'allez pas me séparer de lui! _

Je me suis accroché à son tee-shirt et les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mon visage.

_- mais Bella chérie … -_ a commencé ma mère.

_- Ne continues pas! Tu ne vas pas me convaincre! -_ j'ai crié _: tu ne vas pas me séparer de lui! Je l'aime! _

_- Ne parle pas ainsi à ta mèr_e_-_Charlie s'est approché de moi et m'a pris par le bras sans me faire mal mais Edward ne l'a pas toléré

_- lâchez-la! - _il l'a prévenu en écartant sa main de mon bras _vous allez lui faire mal._

_- et à toi qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?_ - mon père furieux a demandé.

_- je ne vais pas permettre que quelqu'un ne fasse du mal à celle que j'aime leplus dans le monde _il a répondu en me mettant derrière lui.

D'une façon surprenante mon père s'est décontracté au même instant sa posture et il a ouvertement souri

_- c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre _il s'est exclamé.

Je l'ai regardé incrédule _: Quoi ? _

_- OH, Bella Chérie! -_ ma mère est venue excitée jusqu'à moi et m'a embrassé : _enfin tu trouves un garçon qui vaut la peine! _

_- Quoi ? Comment ? -_ j'ai demandé confuse.

_- je suis désolé pour cela ma fille _a dit mon père - _mais j'avais à vérifier que tu allais sérieusement avec le fameux Edward Cullen . _

_- tout ce que vous avez dit …_ - je parlais presque sans penser.

_- Non, non, non, non … - _a nié ma mère _cette mise en scène est de ton père … tu ne m'as pas donné le temps de te dire quelque chose mais il voulait vérifier si Edward t'aimait vraiment _elle a regardé avec un visage fâchée mon père et avec de l'amour mon fiancé _je venais pour te dire que je suis désolé … je suis désolé que tu as eu à vivre tout cela. Je ne devais pas t'imposé cette classe de vie et encore moins après ce que tu viens de vivre. _

_- Maman …_

_- Ce qui s'est passé a faillit t'être fatal … j'ai parlé à Eric ma chérie_ - "note mentale : tuer mon supposé ami " - _mais ne t'en prends pas à lui, il voulait seulement m'aider. Je suis sérieusement désolé que tu es subit tout cela toute seule_

_- je n'ai pas été seule_ - admis-je-_ j'ai eu des amis pour m'appuyer et m'aider… - _je me suis blotti contre la poitrine d'Edward qui était à mes côtés _j'ai trouvé l'homme que j'aime plus que tout et de plus il est parfait dans tout les sens. _

Edward a passé son bras dans mon dos et il m'a plus attiré à lui sans importer la présence de mes parents.

_- vous faites un couple adorable_ déclara-t-elle.

.

_- mais tu as intêret à prendre soin d'elle mon gars ou tu verras ce que je te ferais _mon père a menacé.

_- Papa! - _je me suis plainte.

_- ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Swan - _la calma Edward - _Je la protégerai comme ma propre vie. _

Mes parents m'ont donné des baisers et des accolades jusqu'à se fatiguer et tout de suite ils nous ont laissés seuls. Je me suis laissé tomber sur le canapé. Edward s'est assis à côté de moi et a passé son bras au dessus de mes épaules. En m'attirant contre sa poitrine où j'ai enfoui mon visage.

_- es-ce que ca va ? - _il a demandé.

_- je crois que oui _j'ai murmuré contre son torse.

.

_- tu n'espérais pas cela de tes parents _affirma-t-il.

_- pas du tout _j'ai admis.

_- trop d'émotions ensembles: n'est-ce pas ? -_ j'ai levé la tête pour le voir souriant.

_- je crois que je peux encore en supporter une_ _de plus _j'ai malicieusement souri. _-_

Edward a compris et il a baissé son visage pour m'embrasser tendrement mais passionnément …

_- Je pourrais rester ici et passer ainsi toute la vie _j'ai murmuré contre ses lèvres

_- Moi non- _dit-i_l_.

_- non ? -_ j'ai demandé confuse.

_-non _-il m'en enlacé plus fort et il m'a plus rapproché de lui en me faisant arriver à quelques centimètres de sa bouch_e je_ _te préfère déshabillé et dans mon lit. _

_FIN_


End file.
